Fading
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: It's been three weeks since the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. But Sora is being haunted by the Darkness he once thought was beaten. With an abusive mother, and a villain who looks just like him after his heart, it's up to Riku and Kairi to keep their friend safe. But then the Organization comes back and makes things even worse for Sora's fight for freedom!
1. Chapter 1

It's been three weeks since I came home with Riku to Kairi. And every night I have nightmares. And everyday when I wake up I feel weak and sick. I haven't told Riku or Kairi about it yet. I don't want to worry them. But...maybe, I'm the one who should be worried. I'm the one being haunted by the Darkness.

* * *

We're at the Island and Riku looks up at the sky. "It's getting dark." he mummers. "That late already huh?" says Kairi, "Guess it's time to go home then." "Yeah it looks that way. Well, I'll be the first to dismiss then. Bye Kairi, Sora. Good night to each of you." Says Riku leaving us. "Bye!" shouts Kairi happily. "Yeah, Bye, Riku." I say with less enthusiasm. "Well I better get going too. My mom won't be happy if I stay out late again. Bye, Sora." says Kairi smiling. I bring a half-heartily smile to my lips and say, "Yeah, I know, bye, Kairi." She looks at me. I can tell she knows something is wrong. But she says nothing, just gives me a concerned look and walks away.

I sigh once she was gone. "Guess I have to go home too." I mummer to myself. I jump off the bent tree I had been sitting on and head for my house that is just outside of town, on the other side of the long bridge leading here. I get across the bridge and it's dark now. I look at my house. My mom's light is out but the living room light is still on. Great. Mom's waiting for me. _What time is it?_ I ask myself. I look at my watch; 8:45 PM. Shoot. I'm dead meat now. There was no running away now. So I opened the front door and went inside.

"Where have you been, Sora?" asks a woman sitting in a chair, wearing a purple flowery robe, and has long brown hair, the same shade as mine. I knew it. Mom was waiting for me. I sigh and answer, "At the Island with Riku and Kairi, LIKE I said I would be." She sighed angrily. "Son, don't act like I'm stupid." she started. "I never said you were..!" I said in defense of myself. She lifts a hand and says, "Sora, I was still talking. It is rude to speak when others are already speaking. Doesn't your school teach you any manners?"

I knew then to just shut up. I didn't reply. "I specifically told you to be back here by 7:00. Did I not?" she asks. I nod. "Then why are you home after dark? Almost 9:00 instead of 7:00?" she asks. "I was hanging out with Riku and Kairi. I didn't realize what time it was." I explain. "When it is almost dark you don't know what time it is?" she asks with anger in her voice. I knew now that there was no simply going to bed without dinner. I was gonna get it now and I knew it.

She rises from her chair. Here it comes. She walks over to me. I flinch. She raises her hand and I step back. She moves her hand in a swing and I shut my eyes tight. I felt a hard slap across my face and I gasp and am forced to step back. The stinging in my right cheek tells me it is either bruised or got cut by her wedding ring. She still wears it even though dad died two years ago. Too bad I was asleep then. I feel something wet slide down my cheek. Blood. I got cut by the ring.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking at the ring. It has a little blood on it. She doesn't care. She just takes it off muttering to herself "I'll just clean it later." She brings her attention back to me and I suck in a breath as she grabs my hair and pulls, causing me to fall down. "Get up." she says pulling me up by my hair. She looks at me. "You disgust me. Why can't you just listen to me." she says. I look at her but know better than to answer that question. She glares at me and pushes me into the wall and I slip on the tile floor and fall to the ground. She walks up to me, fists balled up. I put my arm up over my face to protect myself and she starts wailing on me with all her might. I try not to make any sound, that just makes her madder.

Once she stops hitting me I remove my arm from my face and look at her. She gets up and walks into the kitchen. Never a good sign. I quickly stand up and when I do I stagger and almost fall again but I caught myself on the counter. But I slipped into the shoe step by the door where you put your shoes when you come in and I fell down again. Mom comes back in with a kitchen knife. And a big one at that. My eyes widen. Oh god no, please don't let her kill me tonight.

I quickly get up and look around for something to protect myself with. My eyes wild I can't find a thing. _NO!_ I thought as she came closer. Her eyes narrow. I back up and I'm at the wall. _Have to get out._ I thought. She comes over to me. "I can't stand you. Never could. You're a piece of worthless shit I wish I never had." she says calmly but hatefully. I look at her. "I'm tired of you too, _bitch._" I say and duck to her side and run for the door and yank it open and out I go. Running as fast as I can I can hear her running after me. I run faster and zip into an ally way. _Gotta lose 'er!_ I thought. I run as fast as I possibly can looking around for a street I know. Alise Strt. Ken Strt. Roe Strt. Ploy Ave. _No no no no!_ I thought, _gotta find Riku's street! I'll be safe there!_

I keep running, taking sharp turns, hoping to lose mom along the way so she will just go home. If I can lose her I will be safe. I gasp as a sharp pain shoots through my right shoulder. I am forced to stop. I turn and look behind me. I see my mother behind me with the kitchen knife buried deep into the top of my shoulder, a sick smile on her face. Everything goes dark and I fall down, my body going numb.

* * *

_Darkness. That's all I see now. Am I dead? Alive? Am I alone? I can't hear anything. Am I deaf? Am I blind? I can't feel anything. I must be dead. If my eyes are open I can't tell. I can't move. Am I paralyzed? What's happening to me. I can't even speak out loud. I don't even know if my mouth is moving at all. Maybe I am dead. Yeah. That's it. I'm dead. So now what? Do I lose my heart and turn into a Heartless? Do I just stay like this? Forever?_

"...ra?"

_What was that? A voice? Am I alive? Still can't tell. Please, Voice. Say something again._

"...ra? Can you...ar me?"

_What? That doesn't make sense. Maybe I'm crazy. Still can't move. Voice? Say something else. Something I can understand. Please._

"Sora? Are yo...re?

_Sora. Who's that? Oh yeah, it's me. But what else are you saying? "Sora? Are yo..." Yo? Do you mean "you"? "Sora? Are you...re?" What's "re"? Please, Voice, say _

_more..._

"Sora? Can you hear me?"

_I understand that. Thanks, Voice. But, who's asking if I can hear? Aren't I dead?_

"Sora..please answer me. Open your eyes. Say something. Anything...please."

_That voice...I know that voice. But..I can't remember his name. What was it again? It starts with an "R" doesn't _it?

"Sora, wake up. Please, for your best friends."

_Best friends? I only hear Riku. Riku! That's it! That's his name! OW! What was that? A sudden burst of pain in my shoulder. Did I just wince? I thought I couldn't move..._

"Riku! He moved!"

_That voice. It's a girl this time... That's right, my other best friend. My light..right? My best friend's are...Riku...Riku, and.._.

"Are you sure?"

_Riku again. What's her name? Please say her name, Riku!_

"Yes. I saw it. He winced. Is he in pain, Doctor?"

_The girl. Doctor? There's a Doctor with them? How? Where are they? I did wince... Where am I? What's going on? Ow.. Sirens hurt my ears. Ah! I can hear more! I hear...sirens. From, an ambulance? Is that where I am? In an ambulance with Riku, Kairi, and a Doctor? Ah! That's it! Kairi! That's her name! Kairi..._"my light..."

"Did he just speak?"

_A new voice. The Doctor no doubt._ _I want to hear _"Kairi talk..."

"Sora? Are you talking to me?"

_Am I talking to her? It appears I'm saying things by accident. Maybe she is only getting bits and pieces of what I'm saying. Hmmm. Let's try something..._"K-Kai..ri.."

"Sora! Doctor! He can hear us! He said my name!"

_I'm seeing something now...Light? Very dim light. I want it. Need it. _I reach up towards the light. _Huh. I thought I couldn't move. _I reach for it with all my might. _The light. Need the light. Need it. Must have it. _

"Riku! He's opening his eyes!"

_Kairi again. Am I opening my eyes? I see...I see...a white ceiling...and...Three people looking over me. Kairi. Riku. And a man in Doctor clothes. Go figure. I see faint red lights from behind me. Yep. It's an ambulance. _

"Sora? Can you hear us?"

_That was the Doctor. _I nod, "Uh-huh.."

"He can speak too it seems. Sora? Can you see us?"

_Still the Doctor. _Again I nod, "Yes.."

The doctor sighs, "Good. You will heal rather quickly then." That reminds me. "Doctor? How bad is my right shoulder?" I ask him looking at him wearily. I saw Kairi from the corner of my eye. She looks both sad and tired. My fault. Riku looks the same. Again my fault. "Sora? Can I ask you something?" asks the doctor. I look at him. He didn't answer my question, but, I will be nice and answer his. I don't feel like talking right now, so I nod.

"Who did this to you? All these bruises, the cut on your face, the knife in your shoulder?" he asks. I felt silly asking this, "Didn't you...take the knife out...?" The doctor laughed a little. always a good sign. "Yes I did, a gauze is against your stab wound right now. Now, Sora, who did this to you? Are you being abused at home?"

I think for a minute. I sigh, deciding to tell the truth for once. I nod. "Who did it, Sora? You have to tell us so we can help you." he says. I gulp, and with tears forming in my eyes I say, "My mother, she did it all..." That made everyone gasp. I never told anyone. I told them I was happy at home, that mom never hit me and that I was just clumsy, to cover my bruises. I was finally letting it all out. Tears fell down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up again I was laying in a hospital bed in a bright white room. I closed my eyes again to shut out the light. "Hey now! Don't go falling back asleep on us!" I smile and open my eyes and face him, "Riku." "What happened to you, man? I found you lying in the street across from my house. You were cold and bleeding badly. I thought we'd lost you. You have no idea how that made me feel." he says. "Made US feel." chipped in Kairi. I sighed and winced. It hurt to breathe. But why? I was only hurt in my shoulder. Wasn't I?

I turned to Riku the beast I could and asked him, "Is there something wrong anywhere near my lungs?" He looked at me regretfully, like he shouldn't be telling me. I sigh in response and give him my best tell-me-everything look. He smiles a bit at that. "Yes." he says simply, the smile gone. "What?" I ask. He sighs, "You were stabbed multiple times, Sora. Not just in your shoulder." I sucked in my breath and my eyes went wide at that. "H-how many t-times?" I managed to choke out.

He looked regretful again. That was it. The last straw. I was tired of everyone hiding everything from me. He was going to tell me. Even if it _kills_ him. "Tell me how many times, Riku." I said narrowing my eyes. He sighed and looked at me, his eyes started to water I think. "Nine-teen. You were stabbed nine-teen times." he said. I gasped then winced again and cried out. Kairi stood up. "I'll get the doctor! He's in pain!" she said. And with that she was gone.

"Wh-where?" I asked him. He looks at me then looks out the window. It's still dark. "Riku.." I say. He turns back to me, his eyes solid. "Once in the shoulder, Three times in the lower back, twice in the chest, four times in the upper back, five times in the arms, three times in the legs, once in the left hand, and once in the collar bone." he answered. My eyes were wide, my mouth gaping.

"H-how? I only remember the shoulder..." I say trailing off in confusion. "The doctor says the pain caused you to black out, you didn't feel the rest. Thank god. You might have died if you had felt it." says Riku shaking his head. I was trying to make sense of all this. Kairi comes back with a doctor. A different one from the one in the ambulance with us.

"Okay, Sora. I'm going to give you some knock out gas so we can see what's going on with your heart." he says. "My...heart?" I asked. He nods, "Your heart waves are way off the charts. Okay stay calm." he says and puts a "gas mask" on me. You know, one of those little breathing masking that cover your mouth and nose that doctors give asthma people. Yeah that one. After a few seconds I was out like a light.

* * *

_Where am I?_

The Darkness.

_Who are you?_

You know who I am, Sora.

_I do?_

Don't tell me you forgot already! Man, that's just _heart breaking!_

_Okay, wise guy. Just tell me who you are. _

That's not like me. Guess. You should know my voice, Sora. Just try. Guess my name.

_Can I have a hint?_

That's no fun. Guess. You know my voice, Sora!

_Your voice does sound familiar. But...I can't tell who you are. Give me a hint._ I can hear the voice sigh.

It starts with an "R", that's all you get! So guess.

_"R", right. Okay. hmmm. "R." R-Ro..._

That's it! Come on! You know my name!

_Ro...Rox..._

Come on, come on! You know it, so say it!

_Roxas..?_

Yes!

_So, I'm in the Darkness?_

Yes.

_But why? Are you here too?_

Not exactly, Sora. _I'm_ in your heart. _Your_ in the Darkness.

_What? But how?_

Well, you have darkness in your heart. And it seems to be dragging you under.

_What? Dragging me under? I don't understand._

Sora, it's like this, from what I know your heart collected darkness in it when you released your heart two or so years ago. And the darkness has been building. And it has been dragging you deeper under. That's why you get the dreams. Why you wake up sick. Understand now?

_Yes..but, Roxas, how do I stop it from taking over me or killing me?_

Do you know what your light is, Sora?

_Yes. It's Kairi._

Good. That's important.

_What about it? How does knowing my light help me any?_

If you don't lose sight of your light, she can pull you back. You just have to let her know so she can save you.

_So, I have to tell her when I wake up?_

...here's the thing, Sora, you won't be waking up.

_What? Wh-why not? Roxas! Why not?_

...you're dying, Sora. They put you in surgery and you're not going to make it. Your heart is giving out. There's no time left. If Kairi can't save you now, you will be lost to the darkness forever.

* * *

**Hello, Reader! Author's note here: I'm planning on ending this story here. If you want it to continue, review and give me ideas for it! It's up to you if this story ends or continues! I need 10 comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! If you're reading this, it means I have decided to write the next chapter! Whether I got 10 comments or not. Which I didn't... But I have a few who want to know what happens next. So here it is! This chapter is going to be done from Kairi's P.O.V. so don't complain. The third chapter will be from Riku's so it's all fair. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

If you don't lose sight of your light, she can pull you back. You just have to let her know so she can save you.

_So, I have to tell her when I wake up?_

...here's the thing, Sora, you won't be waking up.

_What? Wh-why not? Roxas! Why not?_

...you're dying, Sora. They put you in surgery and you're not going to make it. Your heart is giving out. There's no time left. If Kairi can't save you now, you will be lost to the darkness forever.

* * *

"Doctor?" I asked. The doctor didn't even turn to me. He just said, "Yes, Kairi?" "Is Sora going to be okay? H-he isn't moving..." I said. The doctor kept to Sora. "I'm not sure. I'm not going to lie to you kids, he may not make it. If he does his physical health may be greatly deprived." he says. I heard Riku sigh and I turned to him. I gave him my are-you-okay look and he just nodded. I know how much this is killing him inside. Not being able to help Sora. It's killing me too.

_You can do something to help Sora, Kairi._

Huh? "Riku, did you hear that?" I asked, turning to him. He looked at me confused, "Hear what, Kairi?" So it was just me then.

_Kairi! You have to listen! Sora's life depends on you!_

Huh? What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?

_It's me, Namine! Now listen to me!_

What is it? Is there a way I can save Sora?

_Yes._

Well tell me how!

_Okay, okay! His heart is in trouble, Kairi. Only you can save it._

With you so far. What do I have to do to save him? I'll do anything!

_I thought so. Your heart has to enter Sora's heart._

How do I do that?

_Leave that to me. Do you trust me?_

You know I do.

_Then brace yourself. You will collapse._

Give me a count down.

_Sure._

Start anytime.

_Right. From three to one?_

Yeah.

_Three._

I turn to Riku, "Hey, Riku?" "Yes?" he asks looking at me.

_Two._

"Catch me?" I ask. He looks confused but says, "Uh, when?"

_One._

"Now." I say.

_Zero._

I fell and Riku caught me. "Kairi?" he asked. I was already gone.

_Can you hear me, Kairi?_

Huh? Wha...?

_Your heart left your body, it is searching for Sora's. Your on coarse so don't worry about getting lost. Just let yourself drift._

Okay, sure, whatever.. It was all light where I was. Then it turned to gray. Namine? Why's it turning gray?

_Because your lightened heart is passing into Sora's light and darkened heart._

Oh.. Scary.

_Everything will be all right._

I sure hope so.

_Don't worry. You're entering Sora's heart. I can no longer help you here. Save him. Please. We are all depending on him._

And he's depending on me. Thanks, Namine. I won't let you down. "Hang on, Sora! I'm coming for you!" I shouted and walked forward.

_I sure hope so..._

Namine's voice trailed off into a faint distance. I knew she would be waiting there for me when I returned. If I returned.

* * *

I ventured closer to the darkening area in hopes of finding Sora there. I gasped and fell to my knees. _What's happening to me? _I thought.

You're feeling the effects of the Darkness in Sora's heart.

"That voice...Roxas? Is that you?" I asked looking around. I saw him a few feet off, he was all see through. He smiled sadly at me.

Sorry we had to talk this way.

"Don't be. How is Sora doing?" I asked. He sighed. Never a good sign.

He's not doing too well I'm afraid.

"Tell me about it. I need to know how I am to save him." I said with determination in my eyes and voice. He smiled.

Always the ambitious one. You're good to him.

"Please just tell me!" I begged.

Of course. He's fading. The Darkness holds his heart prisoner. If it goes on much longer he will...

He trailed off. I knew what would happen. "He will die." I mummer. Roxas nods.

You're his Light. You're the only one who can save him.

"But how?" I asked.

I'm not sure about that one. All I know is that if he loses sight of you he's done for.

"Where is he? Lead me to him?" I ask. He nods.

Of course I will. Follow me if you will.

He turns from me and walks forward. I get to my feet and follow him. I look around as everything darkens. All of a sudden I fall. I scream as I fall through the black all around me. "Roxas! What's happening?" I called.

Don't worry! That's supposed to happen! You're going to Sora's heart. Save him. Where I couldn't.

I continue to scream as I fall farther and farther down. "Sora!" I call out, "if you can hear me..say something!"

_K-Kai...ri...?_

"Sora?" I call, looking around wildly.

_Kairi...! _

"Sora, hang on! I'm coming for you!" I call. I see him far off. I realize I am falling passed him and try to swim up back to him. To my astonishment I actually am able to do it. "Sora..." I say as I swim towards him.

_Kairi...a-are you there...?_

"Yes." I breathe as I take him into my arms and study his blank face that appears to be asleep.

_I-I'm..._

"I know." I say sadly.

_I don't want to fade...please, please save me, Kairi..._

"I will. I promise you." I say with determination.

Ha! You won't have the chance!

"Who's there?" I yell looking around angrily. There's no way that's Roxas. No. Too full of...Darkness. So who then?

_K-Kairi...!_

"Sora." I breathe. "Who's there?" I yell again.

Like you can stop me!

"Who's here?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

Who do you think?

Where have I heard that voice before? I try to think while keeping an eye out for anyone and watch Sora.

You really think you can free him?

"Yes." I answer immediately.

Heh heh heh. You're a naive fool! You can never defeat the Darkness! You're too weak!

"Release Sora!" I yell.

Never. His heart belongs to me now. And once I have what's left of it, I will take his body as well, for my own.

"NO!" I shriek, "You won't TOUCH him!"

Wanna bet, girlie?

"My Light is stronger than your Darkness! Release him, or in the name of Kingdom Hearts I will end your pathetic existence!" I shrieked. I hear him laugh and I grow angry.

You? You can't do anything against me. I am the Prince of Darkness, you IDIOT!

"Oh? Is that so?" I ask.

Yes.

"Then you should know, I am the Princess of Kingdom Hearts, of ALL Light!" I counter. Silence. I wait for a reply. A few minutes later I get one.

Well, well, well. It seems we are evenly matched then doesn't it?

I say nothing.

If you want his heart, you have to beat me.

"Then show yourself!" I spat. I hear laughter. Then a boy who looks exactly like Sora but with black hair and yellow eyes appears wearing an outfit kind of like the one Ansem wore. "Who are you?" I asked. He laughs.

Me? I am Vanitas! Prince of Everlasting Darkness!

I narrowed my eyes and let go of Sora. Wish me luck, Sora.

_Kairi...d-don't..._

Sora's voice seems faint and far off. I have to do this now! Vanitas laughs and a Keyblade that looks like two Keyblades were stuck together appears in his hand.

Behold! The mighty X Blade!

I summoned my own weapon, Destiney's Embrace. "Destiney's Embrace." I say looking at Vanitas, "holds everyone's fate. And you know what I see in yours?"

What would that be?

He smirks. I stay cold, expressionless. "I see you falling before the Light. It's over Vanitas. Time to release what was never yours." I say and swing my blade and a big wave of light comes from it and heads for Vanitas. He blocks my attack with his X blade. He laughs.

My turn! Burn! Intensities of Darkness!

A wave or purple and black matter shoots for me. "Destiney's Protection!" I say quickly and pull up my weapon to protect me. When I said the words a light pink force field appears in front of me and reflects his attack. When my shield disappears Vanitas runs at me and swings the blade down at me. I jump away from him and then run at him with an attack of my own. "Destiney's Prison!" A ball of light pink force starts to encase him but he jumps out of it too quickly.

You'll have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me!

He aims his X Blade at me.

Arrow of Death.

A black and purple force shaped an arrow and shot at me. I tried to avoid it but it was faster than me and stabbed right through my stomach. I gasped and fall to my hands and knees coughing blood, holding the wound on my stomach. He laughs.

Wanna rethink this, girlie? I might spare you if you beg for your life.

More laughter. I cough blood.

_Kairi..._

__That's right. Now I remember why I'm here. To save Sora. "Never."

Bad choice, girlie.

He didn't look amused anymore. He just looked disappointed. "I will never give up." I say as light appears around my hand and my wound starts to heal. "Not when the one I love is in danger of losing himself. I won't ever let you have him." I stand up and face him. "Not ever!"

Is that so? Then make this fun for me.

He runs at me with his blade again. I watch his moves carefully. Wait for an opening. Just like Riku taught me. He goes for a swing. There! I rush in as he goes to swing on me and strike his unprotected side. He yells and jumps back. Blood flowing out of his wound. He looks at his wound then at me.

You struck me.

He looks pissed now.

You will pay for that!

He runs at me again and I ready myself.

Pit of Never Ending Darkness!

I'm confused. I don't see an attack. Then I realized it. It's beneath my feet. I fell through the "floor" and "splashed" into darkness.

Think you can win now, girlie?

I can barely hear him now. I fall further and further into the Darkness.

_Kairi...Kairi...!_

__That's right...Sora...that's why I'm here...right...?

_Kairi...d-don't...let it take you...the Darkness, Kairi..! Fight back..!_

__Darkness...wha...? I feel so...sleepy...

_Kairi, no! don't fall to the Darkness! _

__The...Darkness? I can't...Sora...? Riku...? Can you...hear me...?

_Yes, Kairi...! Yes! Now fight!_

__I...fight back...? Wha..? No...so tired...just wanna...

_KAIRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

__Sleep... My eyes close and everything is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Readers! Here's chapter 3! This one is from Riku's P.O.V. I'm not gonna ruin anything now, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Kairi...Kairi...!_

That's right...Sora...that's why I'm here...right...?

_Kairi...d-don't...let it take you...the Darkness, Kairi..! Fight back..!_

Darkness...wha...? I feel so...sleepy...

_Kairi, no! don't fall to the Darkness!_

The...Darkness? I can't...Sora...? Riku...? Can you...hear me...?

_Yes, Kairi...! Yes! Now fight!_

I...fight back...? Wha..? No...so tired...just wanna...

_KAIRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Sleep... My eyes close and everything is gone.

* * *

My arms got tired so I lied Kairi on the bench and sat in the floor in front of her. What was that about? It's been over ten minutes since she collapsed. The doctors did a check-up but they said she was fine. So why? And what about Sora? He still hasn't moved. I'm worried. I can't lose them both in one night. Can I? No. I'm just psyching myself out. Stop it, Riku!

"There." "Huh?" I ask looking at the doctor beside Sora. "That's the best we can do for him. If he lives or dies now depends on his heart. We can do no more." he says then leaves. "His heart." I mummer, "funny. Everything relies on his heart doesn't it?" I look up ta Sora. "Sora..." I say, "pull through this. Please."

I sigh and lean against the bench and wait. I'm not sure when or how but I fell asleep. I dreamed that I was in Namine's mansion, in her room. "Namine?" I asked. She nods. "What's going on? Do you know?" I asked. Again she nods. "Can you tell me?" I asked. She put her finger to her lips in a "sh" motion. I just looked at her.

"Riku." she said. I said nothing, in fear that she would stop talking. "I know everything you're wondering." she says. "Then why not tell me?" I asked. "If I tell you, you will want to help where you can not." she said. I stared at her, "What?" She smiled. "You will want to help them. But it isn't for you to get involved." she said. "Them?" I asked, "you mean Sora and Kairi?" She nods.

"Please just tell me what's going on with them. I'm worried about them!" I pleaded. Her eyes shone softly and she smiled sadly. "You really want to know?" she asked. I nodded eagerly. She looked me in the eye and said, "Sora's heart is being taken over by the Darkness. He himself is fading. Kairi went inside of his heart to try and save him. I wasn't able to go in with her so I have no idea how things are turning out for them. All I know is that if she fails he will fade completely. And if she stays in too long, given the amount of Darkness building in his heart every second, she will most likely fade as well."

My eyes went wide and I gasped. "Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you?" she asked. I nodded meekly and looked at her. "Is there any way possible that I can help them?" I asked her. She nodded, "There is. But your heart would have to enter Sora's just as Kairi's did." "Will you let me?" I asked, fire burning in my eyes. She smiles, "You really care about them." "Of course I do!" I said, "but will you let me?" She nods, "Yes. You will do the same as Kairi did. Want a count down?" she asks. I nod and then before I knew it I was awake in front of the bench Kairi sleeps on.

Ready?

"Yes." I answer.

From three to one?

"Yes." I answer.

Three.

I wait.

Two.

I close my eyes.

One.

I let my heart slow.

Zero.

I'm gone.

* * *

I float from grayness to black. I look around. "Nothing's here.." I mumble. All of a sudden I'm walking instead of floating.

Riku?

"Roxas?" I ask looking around.

Yes. So it is you.

"It is." I say, "Where are you?"

Behind you, Riku.

I turn around and sure enough there he is. See through like the day he joined Sora's heart. "Roxas." I say.

Yes?

"Where are they?" I ask, knowing he knows what I'm asking.

Down there.

He points to the ground a few feet behind me. I walk to where he pointed and He followed me. I peered down. I couldn't see anything.

They're both down there. You have to jump in. I can't go down there though. HE won't let me.

"Who won't?" I asked, looking at him.

Vanitas.

He said the word so hatefully. "That name...it sounds so familiar." I mummer.

As it should, he's the Prince of Darkness.

"So he's the one pulling Sora under." It wasn't a question.

Yes.

"Kairi. Where is she?" I ask.

Down there. She tried to fight Vanitas for Sora's heart. She lost.

"Where is she?" I asked.

In the Pit of Never Ending Darkness.

"I'm going to save them both. By killing Vanitas." I say as I stand.

Good luck. You'll need it.

He sounded sad and scared. He tries to act tough though. Just like Sora. "Thanks. But I do fine without luck." and with that I jump in and fall right through.

Not this time, Riku. Not this time.

* * *

I fall and fall for what feels like forever. I see Sora and catch myself and climb up so I'm standing on a "floor" now. I see him. Vanitas. He's standing in front of Sora. He doesn't know I'm here yet. Good. I see a puddle of purple and black a few feet away from Sora. The Pit of Never Ending Darkness. Kairi. She's in there. I have to get her out before the Darkness takes her.

I walk closer and Vanitas turns and looks at me. He smiles.

Riku. Welcome.

"Let them go, Vanitas." I say.

Very to the point. I like that about you.

"I don't care what you like about me. I said let them go." I said hatefully. His smile fades.

No. Sora belongs to me. And now so does Kairi. But, since I'm such a _nice_ _guy_, I'll let you live in there with Kairi.

he smirks. I glare. He laughs.

So that's a no then? Suit yourself. I'll just keep Kairi all for myself.

"The hell you will!" I spat.

Fire lives in that one.

He was talking about me, and I know he was. I glare at him hatefully. "Just shut up and prepare to die!" I yell.

Oh? Well I certainly hope you make this more entertaining than Kairi did.

"That's ENOUGH!" I shout as I summon my Dark Blade and run at him. He laughs and summons his blade.

Your puny Dark Blade is nothing against my X Blade!

"I've had enough of your mouth, Vanitas!" I slash at him and make contact. He sucks in breath and jumps back.

You will pay for that.

I smirk, "We'll just have to see about that." He scowls. "What? Don't like someone else using sarcasm? It's no fun if only you get to do it." I laugh.

I've had enough of this. No more games. You will die now.

I ready myself and he rushes at me. I easily block his first attack and jump away from the second. He swings wildly out of rage. Too many openings in his stance. Too easy. I rush in and hit every single one of his openings. He falls to the "floor" and looks up at me.

This isn't over!

"You're wrong about that. It is over. For you at least." I say walking up to him. He glares at me and I raise my blade. "Say good-bye now, Vanitas." I say and slash down with my blade, cutting right through him, from his left shoulder to his right side. He gasps.

H-how could you...? I-that's impossible! I'm invincible!

"Or so you thought." I said plainly. He coughs black blood and doubles over and darkness swirls around him. A few seconds later he was engulfed by it and then he was gone.

"Sora. Forgive me, but I have to get Kairi out of the Pit of Never Ending Darkness before you can be saved." I say as I jump into the pool of purple and black.

* * *

I swam down and down in search of Kairi. I looked everywhere I could. It seemed she wasn't there, I feared I was too late. But then I saw her and swam down to her. "Kairi! Kairi, can you hear me?" I asked as I held her in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. I have to get her out of here before I lose her! I thought.

So holding her in my arms I swam to the surface as fast as I could. Once I got to the top I pushed her through and then climbed out after her. Once out I went to her and gathered her in my arms. "Kairi?" I asked. She coughed and her eyes opened. I smiled in relief and she returned my smile, "Riku."

I helped her up and we went to Sora. She gathered him in her arms and I watched. I knew this was something only she could do. So I just stood back and watched. She took off the necklace he had given her when they met and wrapped it around her hand and placed her hand on his heart, or rather where it would be.

Light flowed from her hand and into Sora. Instantly I realized the black environment we were in started to brighten. The black turned to dark gray. The dark gray turned to light gray. The light gray turned to an even lighter gray. That gray turned to white. This is it. Sora's heart is saved. Sora's eyes opened and he looked at Kairi.

"Kairi?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. "Riku's here too." she says turning to me. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back. "Do you always have to get yourself into life or death situations all the time, Sora?" I laughed softly. Kairi giggles softly. Sora laughed, a sound we both can't get enough of. Sora is our "Light."

"I'm sorry guys." says Sora standing up. "Don't be." says Kairi, "we have to look after each other. Right, Riku?" She turns to me and with a smile I say, "Right." Sora smiles. "Let's get out of here." he says. Roxas appears. "Roxas?" I ask. Roxas smiles at us.

You guys saved him. Thank you.

"No problem, Roxas." says Kairi with a smile. I smile and nod. Sora looks at us then at Roxas. "Get them out of here?" he asks.

Of course. Follow me you two.

"But what about you, Sora?" asks Kairi. "I will wake up. I'm in my own heart, You two are not. I can come and go from this place. You two can't." he says. "Okay.." says Kairi uncertainly. I pick up on that and say, "Fine. But if we get back and you're still gone we're coming back for you!" He laughs, "You two saved me. I will be back."

And with that we followed Roxas to the In Between. Namine was there and took Kairi away. "What about me?" I asked him. He turns to me. "See that white portal behind me?" he asks. I nod. "Just go through it. It will take you back to your body." he explains. "So I just go through it?" I ask. He nods and I walk passed him and walk through the white portal.

* * *

When I woke and raised my head Kairi was just sitting up. She looked down at me and I looked up at her. We both gasped at the same time. And at the same time we both said, "Sora!" We scramble up and go over to his bed. He just then opens his eyes and looks at us. We all just stare at each other for a minute. Then Sora smiles one of his goofy smiles and says, "You know, if you both keep staring at me like that, your faces will get stuck like that."

We all laughed at that. Sora winced and we stiffened. "It's all right guys." he says still smiling, "I'm still injured remember?" "All too well/" I mummer. Kairi looks at him kind of sadly. Then she says, "You know we can't let him go back to his mother, not after this." "You're right." I say. "Well where will I go then?" he asks, "If I can't go home they will put me in an orphanage or something."

"I...I don't know... Sorry, Sora." says Kairi sadly. That's when I got the idea. "I've got an idea." I said. "Well?" asks Kairi. "What is it?" asks Sora. I turn to him and with a smile I say, "You can stay with my mom, me, and my three little sisters." "Will your mom let me?" he asks. I nod, "Of course! She liked you, Sora! She's always asking when you're going to come over again. And the girls, they seem to like you too." Kairi fumed at that last part and I laughed. Sora seemed to be considering it. I hoped he was.

We decided on that and once the doctors came back in and saw Sora was alive they made plans to release him that night. I convinced them, with a phone call from my mom, that Sora will be my adopted brother from now on. Mom even came up to the hospital and signed the adoption papers herself. "Thanks, Mom." I said. She smiles, "No problem, Son. You know I think of Sora as my son anyway." I nod.

That night we brought Sora home and told my sisters about his being our new brother. They didn't mind, though the youngest, eleven-year-old Mari seemed depressed. She has a huge crush on Sora. We got everyone ready for bed and Mom told Sora he can sleep on the couch or in my room. He was going to pick the couch but I made him sleep in my room while I took the couch. I told him he needed a real bed because of his injuries. I was just being nice to him since everything that had happened to him tonight, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him, or me.

The next morning we all had pancakes of waffles. The girls, being annoying as ever, sang that stupid "Do You Like Waffles?" song that drives me up the wall and they know it. Sora thought it was funny. He laughed a lot. That's good. Means he isn't in pain as much as he was yesterday. Good for that. The door bell rings.

"I'll get it, Mrs. Destiney!" says Sora rushing to the door. "Yes? Who is it?" he asks. Silence. "Who is it, Sora?" I ask as I get up and go over to the door. I gasp at what I see there.

Vanitas is HERE. In the REAL world. Standing at MY front door.

He smiles, "Yes nice to see you too, Sora, and Riku." "What are you doing here?" I ask with anger entering my eyes and voice.

"Me? I'm here to tell you, that starting tomorrow I'm going to be going to school with you, and everyone else who lives in Destiney City." he explains with a smug expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Chapter 4 is now here! Hope you enjoyed the last three chapters! Because the problems don't stop there! What will happen now that Vanitas is going to school with Sora, Riku, and Kairi? Find out now! Oh and this chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V. **

* * *

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it, Mrs. Destiney!" says Sora rushing to the door. "Yes? Who is it?" he asks. Silence. "Who is it, Sora?" I ask as I get up and go over to the door. I gasp at what I see there.

Vanitas is HERE. In the REAL world. Standing at MY front door.

He smiles, "Yes nice to see you too, Sora, and Riku." "What are you doing here?" I ask with anger entering my eyes and voice.

"Me? I'm here to tell you, that starting tomorrow I'm going to be going to school with you, and everyone else who lives in Destiney City." he explains with a smug expression on his face.

* * *

I was getting dressed in my new pink softy kaprees and purple tank top to match my purple sneakers when my cell phone rang. "Huh?" I mumbled as I picked up the pink glittery cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It read "SORA" so I answered it. "Hello?" I asked as I was tying my sneakers. "Kairi! We have a problem!" says Sora.

"A problem? Like you don't know how to do your homework, problem?" I asked. "NO!" he shouted. "Okay, okay, don't yell, Sora. What is it?" I asked. "Vanitas is here!" he yells. My eyes go wide and I drop my phone. "Kairi?" asked Sora. But I was already down the stairs and out the door. "Kairi?" called my mom. "Going to Riku's!" I called over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could to Riku's house.

When I got there Vanitas was standing on the porch in front of Sora and Riku. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans with black and white sneakers. He looks at me and smiles. I glare. "Who said you could enter the real world?" I asked, my eyes slits. He laughed curtly. "Quite a tongue you got on you, girlie." he said.

Sora coughed and Riku looked at him. "It was an honest question. Why are you here? Can't you understand no one wants you here, or anywhere for that matter?" I asked coolly. He seemed taken back. "You're meaner than I expected you to be, girlie." I growled, "I have a name smart ass." He smiled that evil smile of his. "Oh? I never would have guessed that." he said. "Shut up with your sarcasm, jack ass! No one wants you here so leave!" I spat.

He shook his head, "No can do, girlie. I live here now. Three houses that-a-way to be exact." he says pointing to the left. "You know my name don't you?" I asked. He nodded. "So stop calling me 'girlie' then!" I yelled. "Fine. Whatever. I'll call you Kairi, your royal wretch." he sneered. "That's it!" I shouted. "Kairi wait!" yelled Riku. But it was too late, I had my weapon drawn and aimed it strait at Vanitas's head.

"Kairi stop!" yelled Sora. Riku ran to me and pulled the weapon from me. "Riku?" I asked, "why did you do that? Are you taking his side now?" "Of course not, Kairi, I just don't want you blowing a whole in my house. He's standing right in front of it in case you haven't noticed." he said. I blinked a few times. "Oh." I mumbled.

He stepped away from me and my weapon appeared in my hand. I dropped it and it disappeared. I turned away from them and started walking away. "Kairi?" asked Sora, "where are you going?" I looked at him over my shoulder, my eyes cold. "I'm going home. If you want to play Hero with your new pal Vani then so be it. I'm out. Good-bye, Sora." Then I was heading home. I vaguely heard Vanitas say, "Vani? I like it. She's got a nick name for me." I growled low to myself and kept walking.

* * *

I got home and lied on my bed. I saw my phone and picked it up. I had four messages from Sora, two from Riku. "From Sora: Kairi? What was that all about? Are you mad at me?" "Delete." I say and push the delete button. "From Sora: Kairi? Can we talk?" "Delete." I say pushing the delete button. "From Sora: Hey, what's going on? Are you feeling all right?" "Delete!" I yell and delete the message. "From Sora: Kairi answer me. Please." I pushed the delete button angrily.

"From Riku: Kairi? Is something the matter?" I deleted it. "From Riku: Kairi we have to talk. I'm concerned about you. I think I might know what's going on. Reply?" I got ready to delete it but pushed reply. I thought for a second, then canceled it and deleted the message. My phone went off singing the chorus of "Brick By Boring Brick" by Paramore. I looked at the caller ID. It read "SORA" so I let it ring. After that my phone went off again with the same song. It read "RIKU." I let it ring. Once it stopped ringing I shut my phone off and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Kairi?_

Who's there?

_It's me. Namine. Can't you recognize my voice?_

Of course I can. What do you want?

_I need to tell you something important._

What is it?

_Kairi, Darkness is entering your heart._

* * *

I was instantly awake now. I looked in the mirror across from my bed and I gasped. I had black hair and yellow eyes and my clothes were now black and gray. I stared in horror. Then someone knocked on my door and I turned to it. "Yes?" I asked. "Kairi? Is everything okay? Sora called, says he can't get a hold of you.." It's my mom. "Uh, yeah, my phone's off, I fell asleep." I answer.

"Oh, okay then, give him a call." Foot steps. She's gone down stairs. I look at the mirror again. I look normal again. "What? What's happening to me?" I asked myself in fear. I gave a sigh and got up and got dressed in my new pink night gown that doesn't touch my knees and has thin straps. I look in the mirror.

I look like Darkness again. I blink a few times. Then I look normal again. I sigh and lie in bed and turn out the light. "Please let my light protect me from the dark." I whispered, "let Sora steal my Darkness away." I sighed heavily and fell asleep after repeating the same words over and over. I dreamed that I was in a dark room with Sora and Vanitas...

"You know, Kairi, you're a very selfish girl." says Vanitas.

I glare at him.

Sora says nothing.

"If you make Sora steal your Darkness he will just end up like he was before. Fading into the Darkness. Just as you soon will be. Make your choice Kairi. Fade to the Darkness, or let Sora fall for you. It's all your choice." Vanitas replies.

Sora looks at me then looks down.

I look at Sora then at Vanitas then at the ground.

"I choose..."

* * *

The alarm clock for school goes off and I wake up with haze. "Kairi! Breakfast is ready! Hurry down!" my mom calls. "Coming! Just give me a few minutes to get ready!" I call back. I got out of bed and got dressed in my school uniform and pulled on black knee high socks and black shoes. I went to the mirror and picked up my brush.

I looked like Darkness but I decided to ignore it so I brushed my hair and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then went down stairs. "What's for breakfast?" I asked Mom. "Just french toast and scrambled eggs." she says with a smile. I sit down and quickly eat, watching the clock then got my bag. "Bye, Mom, goin' to the bus stop." I said hugging her and rushing out the door.

I ran to the bus stop and noticed that Riku, Selphie, and Vanitas were there. I decided I was still mad at them and didn't talk to them, just stood with them facing away from them. "Is Kairi mad at us?" I heard Selphie ask. "Not you, just us." I heard Riku reply. "Why?" asked Selphie. There was no answer. "Where's Sora?" I heard Vanitas ask.

"Non of your business." answers Riku curtly. That interested me though. Where was Sora? Why wasn't he here with us? Is he sick? Did he get hurt? Did he over sleep? Probably not with Riku there. So where? Where could Sora be? Why wasn't he here? Did something happen to him? Did he fade? NO! He didn't fade. Riku would have said something. Wouldn't he?

The bus comes and Sora still isn't here. I rode in a seat by myself. I didn't talk to anyone at breakfast. In class Mrs. Kusako introduced Vanitas. I stared out the window. During class I began to feel dizzy. I closed my eyes, trying to ease the pain behind my eyes. I placed my hand on my forehead and leaned over the desk. _Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden?_ I asked myself.

Because the Darkness is seeping into your very being.

_Who are you? Do I...know you?_

I am Ixakri. And no, you don't know me.

_You said...the Darkness is seeping into my being?_

Yes.

_Why is it doing that? What's going to happen to me?_

It is doing that because of the Darkness that entered your heart when you were cast into the Pit of Never Ending Darkness was so much, your heart is becoming overwhelmed. The Darkness is spreading through out your entire body. Soon enough you will become Darkness. You will most likely become like Vanitas. He was once normal, like you.

_He was? Is there a way to stop the Darkness?_

He was. And yes.

_What is it?_

The Darkness has to be stolen from you. If it not, who you are now, will fade. Never to return.

* * *

After school ends I'm riding the bus alone. To my surprise Riku comes and sits by me. "What?" I asked, remembering I was angry with him. "I need to talk to you. I think I know what's wrong with you. You never answered my texts or my phone call." he says. "So?" I asked, "What's your theory, RiRu?" I asked. I realized calling him by his old nickname I gave him made him ease a little.

"The Darkness, Kairi. It's invading your heart. Because of the Pit of Never Ending Darkness, am I right?" he asked. "You are." I answer, "but it's not just my heart it's invading, it's my very being." He looked alarmed, "How do you know that?" "Ixakri told me." I said simply. "Who?" he asked. "It's nothing." I said shaking my head.

I decided to get strait to the point. "So, why wasn't Sora in school today?" I asked. "He's sick. Got really sick last night, couldn't stop retching. It was horrible. Mom told him to stay home with Mari, since she was sick too." he explained. "Oh." I said, "That's better than I thought, bad, but better, you know?" I asked. He nodded, "I know."

"So, what are we going to do? About the Darkness I mean, are we going to let it fade me?" I asked. He looked hurt. "Of course not, Kairi. You can be mad. I know it's only because of the Darkness. But, I would never, ever, ever let you fade. You or Sora both." he said. That made me smile. Now I knew Riku and I were still friends. Now what about Sora?

I'll make sure to text him or better yet call him when I get home. "If I text Sora, will he text back?" I asked. He looks at me confused. "Of course he will, why would you think he wouldn't? Kairi, he got so upset when you never texted him back or called him back last night." he said. That shocked. Now I was motivated. "Okay. I'll text him then." I said. He nodded, "Good. That would make him happy."

So we got to our stop and we walked together until we got to the bend where I had to go right and he kept strait.; Only bad thing about that, Vanitas walks by me on this street before he turns left halfway down my street. I was not happy about that. "Hey, hey." he said happily but annoyingly. "Hi." I said dryly. "Hey, why the long face?" he asked. "Because I despise you." I said plainly. He looked hurt by that. See if I care. PS I don't.

"Hurtful, Kairi-girl." he said smugly. "Don't call me that." I growled. "Fine, fine." he said throwing his hands up. Then he smirked, "Is Girlie better?" I yelled and punched his chest, not quite hitting where I intended. His head. He laughed, "Quite an arm you got there, Kairi-girl! I like that in a woman!" "Ugh. Don't make me barf on you." I said dryly.

He then put his arm around my shoulders. Big mistake. I whirled around and smacked him right upside the head with my pack pack. He yelled and stumbled back. "Bitch!" he yelled. I stared at him in horror. He had venom in his eyes. He got his balance back and ran at me. I tried to run but he grabbed me. Bastard is fast.

"Let go!" I yelled. "Not a chance! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" he screeched. I fought to get away but he was stronger than me. I tried to kick him but he wouldn't budge. "Get off!" I screamed. He pushed me down to my hands and knees then grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my knees. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you will soon never forget." he whispered in my ear. My heart was pounding and I couldn't see strait anymore.

I was sure I was crying because I felt tears roll down my face. He laughed softly and grabbed my shirt. Just then I saw something. Don't know what it was, but I was released. I turned t see what had happened t Vanitas. Then I gasped. "SORA!" I called. Sora was on top of Vanitas smashing his face into the side walk! "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Kairi!" he screamed angrily. Riku came running and I stared blankly at him.

He helped me up and demanded to know what had happened. I told him everything and he looked pissed. He pulled Sora off of Vanitas once he made sure I was all right. Once Sora was calmed down Riku helped Vanitas up. Then Riku decked him and he fell right back down! "Don't ever touch her again or you will die next time." Riku said coldly.

* * *

The next couple days Vanitas avoided me. I was glad too. I couldn't stand to see his face even in class. I avoided any kind of contact the best I could. Eye contact counting too. It was better, he didn't get off the bus until He made sure we were already off. Smarty boy. Ha! When I got home to check my phone I had three missed calls from Riku. Non from Sora. Strange. I always have a message from Sora at least.

"Kairi!" my mother called. "Yeah?" I called back. "Riku's here! Does he have permission to enter your room?" she called back. "Yeah!" I replied. In a few seconds Riku flies through my door, out of breath by the look of it. "What's up, RiRu?" I asked. I had taken a liking to calling him by his old nickname. "Listen, Kairi, something terrible has happened!" he said talking fast and gulping for air. "Hey!" I said putting my hand on his shoulders, "Calm down a bit, take a deep breath."

He does as I instructed. Once he was calmed down I asked, "Okay, RiRu, what's going on? What 'terrible thing' has happened?" He takes a deep breath, looks me in the eye, and says, "Kairi, listen to me." "Yes?" I asked eagerly for the news he was going to deliver to me. I felt foolish doing this, but I leaned in very close to him, he had been whispering so I wanted to hear everything he said.

"Kairi. Sora's been taken by Organization XIII." he said. I gasped, "But you and Sora killed them!" He sighs, "I know. But somehow they have come back. And they want revenge. So they have taken the Keyblade Bearer. They stole Sora from my house just a few minutes ago. I had just got to my room when They left. I ran all the way here." "What are we going to do?" I asked. He smiled a weird smile I have never seen on him, "Save him of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Faithful Reader! This is Chapter 5 of Fading! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, 'cause there is much more to come! Hoping to get this thing up to 23 chapters, just a hope, so we shall see how this goes. As you have read, no one likes Vanitas. Nothing against Vani Lovers. I like Vani too, just not in this story, I need him to be the bad guy here. And yes, I did bring back all of Org. 13. Sorry for Organization Haters. Anyway let's get on with the story! This chapter is in Sora's P.O.V. because I believe it is appropriate to make this his chapter because of how the last chapter ended.**

* * *

He does as I instructed. Once he was calmed down I asked, "Okay, RiRu, what's going on? What 'terrible thing' has happened?" He takes a deep breath, looks me in the eye, and says, "Kairi, listen to me." "Yes?" I asked eagerly for the news he was going to deliver to me. I felt foolish doing this, but I leaned in very close to him, he had been whispering so I wanted to hear everything he said.

"Kairi. Sora's been taken by Organization XIII." he said. I gasped, "But you and Sora killed them!" He sighs, "I know. But somehow they have come back. And they want revenge. So they have taken the Keyblade Bearer. They stole Sora from my house just a few minutes ago. I had just got to my room when They left. I ran all the way here." "What are we going to do?" I asked. He smiled a weird smile I have never seen on him, "Save him of course."

* * *

I opened my eyes painfully. "Wha..?" I stammered. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I tried to sit up but I can't move. Something is holding me down. I looked around and realized I am strapped down to a table. "What?" I asked in confusion. I tried to move again but I couldn't move an inch. "What's going on?" I asked no one. "What happened?" I asked myself. Then it hit me. I was kidnapped by the Organization.

Somehow they came back and they wanted revenge on me. Then they took me from Riku's house. This is bad. I am strapped to a table in a birght white room. Never a good place to be. Never a good place to be at all. I look around again but can't see anything. Nothing at all. Only white, with this table, and me on it. Like a test subject. That's when it hit me. They will mostly likely make me their test subject. I am scared out of my mind. Someone save me...

The door opened and Vexen came in. He looked at me. I looked away. He smirked and came up to me. "Why hello, Sora, Keyblade Wielder." he said. "What do you want, Vexen?" I asked defensively. "I simply want to examine you, Sora. That is all." he said. "Examine me?" I asked a little afraid, but mostly curious. This is so NOT good. Not good at all. I need to get out of here!

"Yes. Examine you." he says sorting weird tools I have never ever seen before. He picks up a weird knife kind of thing. I gulp and look away from him and his knife. "Now, Sora, I need you to face the ceiling." he says pulling my chin to where he needs my face. I fight the best I can. Which isn't much at all. But he keeps my face centered and puts the knife to my face and I struggle to get away from it with no avail.

He presses the knife against my cheek and I yell as he cuts across it. "STOP!" I beg pitifully. _Please...someone, anyone! Save me!_ Vexen takes some of the blood that was oozing out of the fresh cut and putting it under a microscope, examining the blood. _My_ blood. After what seems like hours Vexen returns to me. "You have good blood. We can use that." he says, then he leaves the room.

I struggle to get out again. Still, I am trapped._ Please. Someone save me. Before they kill me. Or worse._

* * *

A few hours later Xigbar comes in. "'Ello, Poppet." he sneers. I glare at him. "What do you want?" I ask. "More tests my dear Keyblade Wielder." he sneers. I glare with my bravest face, despite how scared out of my mind I am. He pulls out a taser. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked fearfully. "Use it on you to see how strong your endurance is. If it takes forever for you to black out then your endurance is good. If not, well, it can be improved." he says.

I gulped and struggled against y bonds. Still I am unable to move even an inch. "Please don't do this!" I begged. Xigbar laughs, "The Keyblade Wielder! Begging! Ha!" I struggled again, still can't move, I just don't learn when to stop stupid movements that won't help me, do I? Guess not. I face away from him as he turns on the taser and I see someone at the other end of the room.

It's a small-ish figure wearing their coat, by the build of the figure I guessed it was a girl. She had her face covered by the hood so I couldn't identify who it was. She stood there with her hands to her sides. I watched her in hopes she might stop Xigbar. But this is the Organization I'm dealing with here. Why would one of their own stop them from carrying out orders? I guessed right anyway.

The girl turned and left the room using a dark corridor. I noticed there isn't a door in this room. The only way in or out is through those corridors. _Shit. I'm screwed if they ever release my bonds. I would still be trapped. _My thoughts were interrupted by zapping sounds and a sick tingling in my body as my eyes widened and I screamed in pain. I could see some sparks every now and then but the pain never stopped. Never ceased. Never lessened.

I just wish I was dead so i wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore. After what seemed like endless hours my body began to go numb and everything went black from me. I knew I was still conscious because I could still hear Xigbar talking. I think he was importing information into one of those speaker things that you use when you need to save information so you don't forget and your hands are full.

A little bit after that I slipped into unconsciousness. But before I was completely gone I saw the mysterious girl again. She had just appeared. "Sora." she said. "Why are you in here?" I heard Xigbar ask. "I just wanted to see how he was holding up." she said to Xigbar, her face never leaving my direction. "He's doing splendid, he hasn't slipped under yet." Xigbar answered. "I think he just did." she said, then I was completely gone.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out of it, I never saw the stars or sun, no windows, just endless white edging into my brain. I looked around once the faze went away and I had my senses back with me. Still the same. Nothing but white walls and this table I'm STILL strapped to. No one was here though. Which meant I had at least a little bit of time before more pain found its way into my body.

I sighed and decided to think a little about what was going on back home. Riku. He would probably be trying to find a way to get to where they took me. I don't know if he came when they took me, I was unconscious. I know he will come for me. We're best friends after all. We battled the Darkness and killed Xemnas together. Or so I thought.

Kairi. She would be scared out of her mind, she would want me back as soon as possible. She wouldn't want to lose me twice. Regarding the first time was when I gave my heart up for her. I would do anything for her. I love her. That's when I realized something very important. I might never be able to tell Kairi how I truly feel about her. That scared me. A lot. And what about Riku?

I would never be able to thank him for all the times he was there for me when I needed it the most. And what about all the friends I've made along the way while fighting the Darkness? I could never thank any of them ever again. I can't deal with that. I NEEDED to get out of here! Had to tell everyone how much I greatly appreciated their help and friendships throughout all of this!

I sighed, knowing there isn't a thing I can do to escape this. "Getting lonely, Sora?" someone asked me. I imminently turned my head to see who was in my company now. It was Luxord. God, can't these people leave me alone for five minutes? "Not at all." I said angrily. "Still fire in you, no matter, it shall all dissolve soon enough, once we get everything we need from you, we can feed you to the Darkness waiting to devour your heart." he sneered.

God I hate his annoying accent. Can't the guy speak clear English? Man his voice gives me a headache! "What are you going to do to me? Cut me or taser me again?" I asked. "Snippy as well." he mummers. I roll my eyes. He pulls out a needle. "Neither." he says adjusting whatever is inside of it. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked eyeing it suspiciously. He had the nerve to smile at me! Just wait until I get my hands on my Keyblade!

He finishes adjusting whatever liquid is inside the huge needle and wiped it down with, peroxide, I think it was, and he taps the end a few times and liquid squirts out. he smiles and cleans it again then walks over to me with it. I squirm to get away from it. But as I have said a million times now, didn't have any affect in saving me. He grabbed my arm at the elbow and wiped it with peroxide I guessed and slapped it. I growled at him and he gave me a funny look.

"Now, don't move, this will hurt. A lot." he sneered. He gulped and he stabbed the thing into my arm! Like, on purpose! I screamed so loud I'm sure all of Organization heard me, even those on different worlds! He imminently started writing stuff down on a clip board and I kept screaming. Whatever was in the needle that was slowly making its way into my veins made my skin and insides burn so bad! "MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed pathetically.

This went on for too long to cont, me, in pain the whole time. It seemed endless until he pulled the needle out. Then only a few minutes later the burning stopped. I was gasping because I could still feel the dulling pain of the burning liquid. He wrote some more. "What...was...that?" I asked in between gasps. "That was Nortonic Acid, it won't kill you or anything. Just check the everything of your insides. Very painful. Very long process. But, if I may say so myself, was a complete success." he says cleaning the needle of my blood. My arm was bleeding badly because he stabbed the needle right into a big vein.

I couldn't find the energy in me to respond so I just stared at him. He smiled, "You can sleep now, Sora. We've been examining you for two days strait." My eyes went wide and I gasped. "WHAT?" I asked. "Well after we took you, you were unconscious for a whole day. Then Vexen examined your blood for a little over twenty-four hours, Xigbar examined you for a day and a half, and I examined you a little over a day." he explained. I was so confused, it couldn't really have been that long, could it?

"You can sleep for a day at least, the Superior orders no examinations for a day or two so you can rest and we don't kill you too easily with our examinations. Which are going smoothly." he says smugly. I hate these people so much. They had me in pain for two whole days! After Luxord left I sighed and stared at the ceiling._ Three days I've been gone. Riku, Kairi, where are you? This place is hell. I've been in torment for two days now. Riku, please, I beg you, come save me. Quickly. _Then I just fell out of it.

* * *

When I woke up I still had no sense of time. "What time is it?" I asked no one. But someone answered. "Just a little past noon, two days after Luxord left you." I turned toward the voice. Xaldin was standing beside me. "Two days?" I asked. He nodded._ That means I've been here four and Riku still ins't here... _"So, I'm guessing you're the next one to 'examine' me?" I asked. Quotations around "examine" because it's more like torture. I don't think he caught it thought. He just nodded. "So, what awaits me today?" I asked. "Stab wound endurance." he said simply. I shuddered.

After countless stab wounds to my arms, legs, chest, and stomach, and countless hours of screaming I finally passed out. That's heaven compared to what I'm facing here. When I woke I was alone. "What time is it now?" I asked. "Just after ten thirty, same day." someone answered. I saw him instantly. It was Axel. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked him tiredly. I was rather tired of this. I just wished they would kill me already, just get it over with.

"Burn examination I like to call it." he says, "Endurance of how much heat you can handle." _How long will that take? _"Just get it over with." I said dryly. "What's wrong with you? You're not so full of fire anymore. I miss that about you. You made things interesting." he said. I sighed. "I've been here four days and had nothing but torture. I'm just ready to get out of here, either by being saved, or by dying first. I really don't care which anymore. I just want this to end."

"Well then, it won't surprise you then if I tell you that we've captured some of your friends who came here looking for you and are killing them off one by one so horribly." he said dryly but with a wry smile. I gasped at that. I very much cared and it did surprise me Please don't let them have Kairi! "Who do you have?" I asked desperately.

"Well, let's see, we have the duck, the goofy side kick to the duck, uh, your friend Riku, and the pretty red head." he said simply. _Kairi and Riku! And Donald and Goofy! _"Wh-who is dead?" I asked with a gulp. "The duck, side kick, and red head. Riku's putting up an annoying fight. We have him in the Fire Chamber right now, so he won't last much longer." he said. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. _Donald, Goofy, and Kairi, all dead. Riku, he won't last much longer. They're all dead because of me. No..._

_Axel turns from Sora and smiles thinking, the little brat actually believes me! Ha, now he won't have the urge to escape and be with them anymore. We can easily manipulate him now! The Superior will be very happy to hear this news. And Xigbar said this would never work, that I couldn't pull it off. Well I did! And now Sora is fully ours to control! Stupid little brat thinks too highly of his friends. If any of the Organization dies I wouldn't bat an eyelash! But this kid, he actually cries!_

After Axel burned me terribly many many times and I screamed my poor heart out he left me to myself. I still can't believe my friends are dead. All except Riku. Now that I think of it, Riku's probably dead now too. This sucks. Now I really just wish they would hurry up and kill me! I just can't handle this anymore! I instantly burst into tears and cried until my eyes hurt and I felt sick. Donald and Goofy are dead and I never got to officially thank them! Riku is dead and I never got to officially thank him for everything he's ever done for me! And Kairi is dead and I never got to tell her I loved her...

Gone. That's what I feel. My friends. Gone. My help. Gone. My_ light. _Gone. There isn't any reason I should live anymore. It's all right now. For me to give in to the Darkness. For me to _fade._ It's all right now. There isn't a reason for me to carry on anymore. _So here, Darkness that wants to eat my heart so badly. You can have me. I'm done. Take me, eat me, fade me. _I closed my eyes and waited. I knew all it took to subcome to the Darkness was to let it invade your heart. So I invited it to me and waited.

* * *

_NO!_

What? Roxas..?

_No! But listen, Sora! Fight back! The Darkness is coming for your heart! You're vulnerable like that! Don't let it in!_

Why not? I have no reason to live anymore. All I care about is dead. My _light_ is dead.

_No, Sora, she's not! Non of them are dead! Axel lied to you to make you give up and let them use you to awaken Kingdom Hearts!_

What? Kingdom Hearts?

_Sora, Kingdom Hearts will never awaken unless a pure heart gives in to the Darkness! That's why they need you to let go of everything! They know you are the purest of heart! I beg of you, fight back!_

Fight...back? Wait! Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku are alive?

_Yes! Kairi and Riku are looking for you right now! they haven't made it here yet, but they know this is where they must have taken you. Their on their way here right now. And the Organization doesn't even have a Fire Chamber, Sora!_

How was I supposed to know that?

_It doesn't matter! Wake up and close your heart! The Darkness is getting there and Roxas can't hold it back much longer!_

* * *

That's when I opened my eyes and fought back against the Darkness. Now that I know There is still hope for my friends I couldn't give up and let go! _Darkness! Get back! There's no way you're taking my heart! _I could mentally feel the Darkness leaving! I looked around the room in search of, I didn't even know what I was looking for.

_Thanks, Sora! I needed you to pull through, I can't guard your heart alone._

_I know. And thank you._ Roxas. Then a dark corridor opened and the mysterious girl came through it. "Who are you? Here to examine me too?" I asked hatefully._ The fire is back!_ She smiles, "Of course not, Sora." My eyes widen._ That voice. It's the girl who spoke to me in my head while I was going under!_ "We don't have much time." she says coming up to me. She starts to unlatch the belts keeping me trapped. I was so confused. "Who are you?" I asked.

Once I was unstrapped and she helped me off of the table she opens a dark corridor. She looks at me. "Go through it, Sora. It will take you to Hollow Bastion, you can hide there. Don't let anyone who you can't trust know you are there. And remember, not everyone is your friend. Also remember, watch their eyes." she says. "Who are you?" I asked. I could hear footsteps coming but there wasn't a door.

She puts her hood down and I gasp. She looks just like Kairi, even the shoulder length hair and hairstyle, but her hair is black. She has the same eyes as me. She smiles. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Sora. I'm Xion. Now go!" she says and pushes me into the dark corridor. "Wait!" I yelled but the corridor already closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again faithful reader! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I know I did! It took forever to write all that though, sorry for the slow update. Anyway here's Chapter 6! In this chapter Riku and Kairi arrive at the Castle That Never Was! I AM TELLING YOU NOTHING ELSE! :P This chapter is in Riku's P.O.V. since I think he needs more chapters to himself. ENJOY!**

* * *

Once I was unstrapped and she helped me off of the table she opens a dark corridor. She looks at me. "Go through it, Sora. It will take you to Hollow Bastion, you can hide there. Don't let anyone who you can't trust know you are there. And remember, not everyone is your friend. Also remember, watch their eyes." she says. "Who are you?" I asked. I could hear footsteps coming but there wasn't a door.

She puts her hood down and I gasp. She looks just like Kairi, even the shoulder length hair and hairstyle, but her hair is black. She has the same eyes as me. She smiles. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Sora. I'm Xion. Now go!" she says and pushes me into the dark corridor. "Wait!" I yelled but the corridor already closed.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet, Riku?" asks Kairi. She sounds so uneasy and scared. I know how she feels. I think we're both afraid of coming here and finding Sora dead on a slab. I know we couldn't handle that. So I always thought we'll find him and he will be alive and happy to see us. "Yes." I answered Kairi while keeping my eyes on the screen so I wouldn't crash into an asteroid or anything like that on my way to The Castle That Never Was.

I came to he conclusion this is the only place they would have taken him. So I decided to contact the King and ask him for a gumi ship. He happily gave me one. He wanted to come along too but he and the others were too busy, but I told them I would tell them how things went. So that's okay, it's easier to just keep Kairi in my sights. I know that she can hold her own. I've been training her and Sora both for three weeks I think.

So we arrived at the castle and landed as quietly as I could so we could sneak up on them and get to Sora easier. So we landed and got out. Me first so I could help Kairi out. I can take a long jump down, I didn't know if Kairi could, so I carried her when I jumped. SO we got out of the ship and headed for the castle. I made her stay put so I could evaluate our situation.

After I was done with that I came back to her. "So?" she whispered, "What's our situation?" "No guards around the door or window. They all must be inside. We could scale the window, but we may be seen. So we are going to scale the wall quietly and sneak into a window or something along that lines. Good with it?" I asked. She nodded and we went for the back of the castle, much less likely to be caught that way.

I took a few minutes calculating the wall and the rope length and then I set the rope. "Ready?" I asked Kairi. She gave me a determined look. "As ready as I will ever be." So I took her by the waist and wrapped the rope around her then me and we glided up the wall. After a few minutes we were close to the huge window.

Once we actually got to the window I unlatched myself and climbed the rope to examine the inside of the window. "Riku?" she asked. "Stay put." I said simply. I didn't see anyone. I don't know how long the room will stay empty though so I climbed back down to Kairi and reattached myself to her and we glided up again. I kept my eyes on the window.

Once we were half way up the window someone entered the room. It seemed to be a girl. Maybe it was Larxene. No, Larxene is taller than that. So why is the member bleeding so badly? The girl took off her hood and I gasped. "Xion?" "Riku?" asked Kairi, "Who's Xion?" Xion had heard me and looked at us. "Riku!" she called running to the window. "What's going on?" I demanded. "Long story on why I'm back, but I released Sora and the Organization are trying to kill me!" she said desperately.

"You released Sora?" I asked. "Yes." she said. "Better back up." I said swinging Kairi and I back. She backs away and I break the glass with a power kick. Kairi holds tightly to me since we are now swinging. "Get on like Kairi is!" I call getting ready to drop us. She does as I instructed and holds tight. "You girls better hold tight!" I said as I dropped us and we fell to the ground fast.

I slowed it before we hit the ground so we wouldn't be hurt and unlatched everything and everyone and put the rope away. "To the gumi ship!" I said grabbing both their wrists and racing toward the gumi ship. once we got there I turned to the girls. "Okay, we need to get out of here and quick. I'm going to throw Xion up there since she has the best agility and reflexes. Once you get close to it grab the edge and climb in." I instructed. Xion nodded.

"I will throw Kairi up after you are inside, I need you to catch her and pull her inside. Okay?" I asked. Again Xion nodded. "But what about you?" asked Kairi. "I will jump up last." I said picking Xion up so I could throw her. "Are you ready?" I asked. "Yes." she said. Then I launched her into the air. She flew through the air and caught the edge of the ship and struggled to pull herself up. _Come on, Xion, don't fall from that height. Please don't fall!_ To my relief she pulled herself inside. "All right! I'm in! Send Kairi up!" she called. "Are you ready, Kairi?" I asked turning to her.

"Just throw me already!" she said and I picked her up and threw her into the air. She reaches for the gumi ship's edge and Xion grabs her hands and pulls her inside. Once I know she is safely aboard I back up for a running jump. "Riku! Jump! The Organization are coming!" yelled Xion. I didn't need anymore motivation than that! I took the running jump and launched myself high so I could get in. But I miscalculated and started to fall back. "Riku!" called both Kairi and Xion.

I reached for the ship, even though I knew I wouldn't make it. I was surprised to find that both of the girls took one of my hands and were pulling me up into the ship. Once I was safely in the ship Kairi closed the door. "The Organization's coming! Get buckled up!" Kairi called getting into her seat and strapping herself in. Xion and I copied her. "Everyone ready?" I asked. The Organization was shooting and throwing their weapons at us and sending dusks at us as well.

"Yes!" they both called and I turned on warp drive and we were out of that world in less than a second. "So where did you send Sora?" I asked Xion. "Hollow Bastion." she answers, "I thought he would be safe there since it's the place the Organization goes the least because of Cloud Strife, Squal Leonheart, and Yuffie Kugaku." I nodded, "Good. Any dangers there?" I asked her. "Sadly Yes." she answers, "I don't know who, but one of the people Sora thinks a friend is being controlled by the Darkness."

"Any signs on how to find out who?" I asked. "Their eyes. If their evil their eyes will have purple in it." she answered. I smiled, _Good. That will help us know who are real friends are. _"So what now, Riku?" asks Kairi. "That's easier than the first answer. We go to Hollow Bastion and find Sora and protect him." I answer without a second thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion..._

Sora, hiding among the walls and shadows, looks for his friends so he will be safe for the night. Also remembering Xion's order to watch their eyes he looks for anyone he knows. The place is empty. He remembers where Yuffie showed him was their hideout when he was here last. So he heads that way in hopes of finding his friends.

When he finally gets to the hideout he carefully makes sure no one is around and knocks on the door. After a few minutes he goes to knock again but the door is opened. "Sora?" asks the female's voice. "Yuffie!" Sora says happily. She smiles at him. "Long time no see." she says. Sora smiles back. Her light brown eyes swirl in a mixture of brown and purple. He gasps and steps away from her. "Sora?" she asks with a confused look. "You're the evil one!" he cries and runs away. "You're not getting away this time, Sora." she says taking off after him.

* * *

_Back in the space between all worlds..._

It was easy to get through the space at warp speed actually. You think it would be harder to avoid asteroids while flying at a very fast speed, but it actually is quite easy. You just have to be careful and keep an eye on the screen of your ship. So easy. So we landed In Hollow Bastion pretty easily as well. I actually landed on the ground this time so we all got out pretty easily. No jumping involved this time.

"So where do we look?" asks Kairi. "Thank you." says Xion. "What?" I ask turning to her. "I said thank you. For saving my life. Again." she says. "So yo do remember everything. I was wondering if you did." I said. "I remember. All of it." she says, "So thank you." I smile, "No problem. I always knew you would do what was right for Sora, and for Roxas." "Is there something I'm missing?" asks Kairi. I laugh. "Not much, Kai. I knew Xion before you left the Islands the second time. It's noting to worry about." I assured her.

"Well all right." says Kairi. She then turns to Xion. "Well it's nice to meet you, Xion. My name is Kairi." she says with a smile and holds out her hand for Xion to shake. "Kairi." says Xion. She then smiles and shakes Kairi's hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Kairi. I'm Xion." I smile. I'm glad the girls are getting along. It's important to Sora if they get along. I just know it.

"So, where do we look for Sora?" asks Kairi. "I guess we look in Leon's hideout?" I asked. "No good." says Xion. "Why not?" asks Kairi. "Because Yuffie is the evil one. And she is chasing Sora." she answers. "How do you know that?" Kairi asks her. "She is connected to Sora's heart. Like how Roxas is." I said. "Sora has two Nobodies?" Kairi asks. "Yes." answers Xion. "Where are they?" I ask instantly. "Coming this way!" says Xion pointing to her right. We all look that way.

Sora runs past us, his eyes closed, running as fast as he can. Yuffie follows after with her big shurikan in hand. "Soraaaaaaaaaa!" she's yelling. "Sora!" says Kairi running after them. Xion and I quickly follow suit. Kairi easily summons her Keyblade, Destiney's Embrace. I smirk and summon my Dark Blade. Xion follows out lead and summons her Keyblade, Oath Keeper.

Kairi caught up to Yuffie before we did. "Leave Sora alone!" she says slashing at her. She managed to cut Yuffie's arm. Yuffie yells and falls back some. "Kairi?" asks Sora. "Yes!" she calls back just as Yuffie swings at her with a kunai knife and Kairi doges out of the way. "Careful, Kairi!" I call to her. She nods and strikes at Yuffie again.

Yuffie jumps away and throws her shurikan at Kairi. Kairi tries to avoid it but it hits her and she gasps and gets thrown into a rock and falls beside it. "Kairi?" I call, to make sure she is okay. No response. "Kairi?" I call, hoping she is okay. No response. "Kairi!" I call, now desperate. Still no response. Sora gasps, his eyes wide, he backs away and trips on a rock and falls on his butt and sits there in shock. "Sora!" I call, to warn him. Yuffie smiles, noticing Sora's down and runs for him. "No!" I yell. I start to run for her but Xion pushes me back and runs for her instead.

"Xion!" I call. She is quick on her feet. I watch in amazement at how skilled Xion is. Yuffie goes for a low cut and Xion jumps over it and slashes down with her Keyblade. Yuffie drops back just in time to avoid Xion's slash and jumps back again to throw her shurikan. "Xion! The shurikan!" I call. Xion nods at me and prepares for the attack. Yuffie launches her shurikan and Xion watches it. Calculating where and how it will attack. She's very smart.

When it gets close to her Xion moves to the right and ducks so it is mostly out of her way and it flies over her head that way. She smiles and goes in for an attack on the now unguarded Yuffie. But, what unsettles me, is that Yuffie is smiling too. Then it hits me._ The Shurikan! It's a retriever!_ "Xion!" I call out. But I'm too late. The shurikan comes back and hits Xion square in the back. She screams and Yuffie ducks as Xion is thrown across the clearing and lands a few feet away from Kairi. I can already tell, she's out for the count.

That only leaves me. The girls are out for the count and it seems Sora is frozen to the ground from fear. I glance at him. He has cuts and burns all over him. Bad ones too. And a very large cut sits across his cheek. _What did they do to you, Sora? _Yuffie, noticing Sora's state of fear she smiles and runs at him. "Sora!" I called and ran to protect him. I caught her before she reached him and blocked her attack on him. She kept trying to attack me with her kunai knives and I kept my blade up to block her attacks.

"Sora!" I called looking at him slightly so I kept my eye on Yuffie too, "Sora, you have to get up! You have to help me!" She knocks me back and I quickly get up to keep her away from Sora. I sweep her off her feet with a low spin kick that knocks her over and as she tries to get up I kick her chest, causing her to fly back a few feet. "Sora!" I tried again, "You have to move! Get up! You have to help me!" She gets up and comes at me again with her shurikan in hand. She throws it and as I jump to avoid it she appears behind me. "Too late!" she says and slashes across my back and I gasp and my eyes go wide.

I fall to the ground and struggle to get back up. Yuffie catches her Shurikan and walks up to me. I look up at her. She has an evil grin on her face. "I'm sad to say, this is the end of you, Riku. We're tired of your interfering with the Organization's plans. So good-bye!" she says holding up her shurikan. I glanced at Sora for a second. He was staring at me. He looked zoned out. Poor kid. They must have done a lot to do that to him._ I'm sorry, Sora. I wasn't able to save you after all._ I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow. I couldn't fight back now anyway, I was hurt too badly to even move.

"Say good-bye!" I heard Yuffie say. I looked up at her and glared. Then I saw Sora stand out of the corner of my eye. I don't dare look away from Yuffie. Sora has that look of his. The look that tells you, without words, that he's pissed and you're screwed. I smiled lightly so Yuffie wouldn't notice. _Sora, you're back. _

Sora summons two Keyblades and runs at Yuffie. "Hey, Yuffie!" he calls. She looks at him in surprise. He yells as he runs at her and he cuts her down with his two Keyblades. She bleeds badly, Darkness surrounding her. "Sora." she pleads, "You wouldn't kill your friends would you?" He glares down at her. "You hurt my friends Riku, Kairi, and Xion. And plus, you ARE NOT Yuffie!" he yells X-cutting her and she disappears in Darkness. _Hmph. A Dark Shadow Form. How did I not notice? _

Sora helps me up. "Are you okay, Riku?" He looks concerned. I can see it in his eyes. "Y-yeah." I answer, "just need some healing is all. My back got cut pretty badly." He nods and gives me a potion. "When did you-?" I ask but am cut off by him saying, "Just take it. It will heal you almost all the way. I have two more for Kairi and Xion." I sigh, no use arguing with him when he's so determined. I took the potion from him and drank it. He was right, I was healed most of the way. My back hurts, but not as much as it had a few seconds ago.

He then runs over to Kairi and Xion and makes them drink potions and they wake up and we all regroup. "Status report." I say. "Here and alive." says Kairi. "Here and alive." says Xion. "Here and alive." says Sora tiredly. I took note of his wounds again. "Hey, Kairi? Namine is back in Twilight Town isn't she?" I asked her. "She is." she answers. "Good. We're going to pay her a visit. Sora needs some major healing." I announce. Kairi and Xion stand up. Sora follows suit. "To Twilight Town!" we all four called.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to "Fading"! The last 6 chapters were good were they not? I sure hope they were good, otherwise you all wouldn't still be reading! Anyway I'm going to be making this story a lot darker! And remember Vanitas from a few chapters ago? He didn't come into the real world for nothing! You will get to see a lot more of what his plans really are, and why he came into the real world in the first place! This chapter will be in a character's P.O.V. you have never seen for more than a few lines in two chapters! Please welcome and praise Namine! (Which means it'as in Namine's P.O.V.!)**

* * *

Sora summons two Keyblades and runs at Yuffie. "Hey, Yuffie!" he calls. She looks at him in surprise. He yells as he runs at her and he cuts her down with his two Keyblades. She bleeds badly, Darkness surrounding her. "Sora." she pleads, "You wouldn't kill your friends would you?" He glares down at her. "You hurt my friends Riku, Kairi, and Xion. And plus, you ARE NOT Yuffie!" he yells X-cutting her and she disappears in Darkness. _Hmph. A Dark Shadow Form. How did I not notice?_

Sora helps me up. "Are you okay, Riku?" He looks concerned. I can see it in his eyes. "Y-yeah." I answer, "just need some healing is all. My back got cut pretty badly." He nods and gives me a potion. "When did you-?" I ask but am cut off by him saying, "Just take it. It will heal you almost all the way. I have two more for Kairi and Xion." I sigh, no use arguing with him when he's so determined. I took the potion from him and drank it. He was right, I was healed most of the way. My back hurts, but not as much as it had a few seconds ago.

He then runs over to Kairi and Xion and makes them drink potions and they wake up and we all regroup. "Status report." I say. "Here and alive." says Kairi. "Here and alive." says Xion. "Here and alive." says Sora tiredly. I took note of his wounds again. "Hey, Kairi? Namine is back in Twilight Town isn't she?" I asked her. "She is." she answers. "Good. We're going to pay her a visit. Sora needs some major healing." I announce. Kairi and Xion stand up. Sora follows suit. "To Twilight Town!" we all four called.

* * *

I sat in my room quietly and drew a nice picture of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion standing in a circle with a hand each in the middle, one on top of the other. They looked happy. But Riku still had a cut back, Kairi had a cut stomach, and Xion had a cut side. And Sora had all his wounds from the Organization's "examinations."

I smiled and colored the picture nicely, taking care to color everything right, the bruises and cuts just right. I take pride in my drawings. I finished coloring it and found some tape and taped it to the wall by one of Sora and Kairi hugging. I smiled. Sora and Kairi are meant for each other. I sighed and looked out my window. I gasped. I didn't expect company. I smiled and rushed down he stares and came out the door. "Hello." I greeted them at the gate.

Sora was toted on Riku's back, he was either asleep or unconscious again. "Hello." says Riku with a smile. "Hi." says Kairi happily. "Hello again, Namine." says Xion with a light smile. "Hello, all of you." I said opening the gate. "So, what brings you all here?" I asked. "Sora needs some healing, he's very weak and sick." says Riku.

"I don't have healing powers anymore sadly, but I know how to nurse him back to health." I said happily. "God enough." says Riku. "May we come in?" asks Xion. "Of course you can." I said allowing them to pass me. Once they were all inside the gate I shut and locked it again. I walked them inside and into my room.

I set my bed so Sora could be put in it. I brought two more chairs in so Kairi and Xion could sit down. Once I had the room prepared for them I had Riku lay Sora in my bed and I covered him up. I went downstairs and got a bucket full of ice cold water and a rag and I had supplies for burns and cuts so I could treat his wounds properly. I sat my chair close to the bed so I could work on Sora. I noticed the others weren't sitting. I smiled sweetly and said, "Please, sit down." They took their seats beside me. Riku by Sora's head, Kairi beside him, and Xion on the other side of me.

"Will he be okay?" asked Xion. "Of course he will." I answered, putting the now cold wet rag on Sora's forehead. "Did you know about his abduction?" Riku asked. I sighed, "I did." "Then why didn't you help us?" asks Kairi. I closed my eyes and sighed, "And do what? I have no more powers, Kairi. All I can do is see the future through my drawings, and that happens rarely." She was glaring at me. Like it was my fault he was hurt since I knew where he was. But that's just the thing. I didn't know where he was. All I knew was that he was abducted. Nothing else. And I told her this. Her face softened. "I'm sorry." she says looking down.

"Don't be. You didn't know how far along the future my visions are, but they can be very vague at times." I informed her. "I can understand that." says Riku with a nod. Xion nods as well, her eyes never leaving Sora. Kairi looked at me and smiles, "Yeah, I believe you as well, Namine." says Kairi. "Well good." I said smiling at all of them.

A few hours later I had Sora's fever down, his burns were treated and his big cuts were stitched up. His minor cuts had band-aids on them. _I make such a good nurse_, I thought to myself. A had pallets set out, one of them for Kairi and Xion, the other for Riku. I had one for me too of course. Not that I didn't mind sleeping on the floor, Riku convinced me to get a pallet for myself as well. Riku can be very convincing when he wants to be.

So at about ten thirty we all started to go to sleep. Kairi was the first to fall asleep. She fell asleep leaning her head on Sora's bed and Riku carried her to her pallet and covered her up. Riku is so caring and protective of his friends. Xion and Riku sat up awhile, discussing what to do about the Organization and what they would do when and if they showed up here. A little while after that Xion fell asleep and Riku put her in her pallet with Kairi and covered her up. After saying some words to me, Riku then went to sleep. I sighed and lied in my pallet and covered up and instantly fell asleep. I guess I was exhausted.

* * *

I was in a white room with nothing else in it. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion were in there with me. They were talking among themselves I couldn't hear what they were saying. I thought _maybe I was too far away to hear them_, so I moved in closer. I still can't hear them. I'm so confused now. Then I see a giant Dusk appear. "Guys run!" I scream. Then I start to cry. No words actually came out of my mouth. I screamed their names and tried to get their attentions, but I just went through them and no noise came from my mouth!

The Dusk attacked them and there wasn't anything I could do to help them. Seeing their soundless screams and pain-filled faces breaks me inside. I cried for them. They were dying and I could do nothing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. But this time words did come out of my mouth. And a hand was shaking my shoulder. And someone was saying, "Namine? Namine, are you okay? Namine, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Riku staring over me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" asked Kairi, who was sitting next to Sora's bed. "Y-yeah." I said, "Just had a bad dream is all."

"What was it about?" asks Xion in an interested tone. I thought over I would tell them or not. In the end I decided to tell them. "Well," I began, "We were in a weird white room with nothing else in it but us. You four were talking but I couldn't hear anything you were saying. I moved closer, but still couldn't hear you. Then a huge Dusk appeared and I tried to warn you all to get away. But nothing came out of my mouth. I was forced to watch while it killed you all. I screamed no and apparently said it aloud."

"Wow." said Riku. "Think it was a premonition?" asked Kairi. I sighed, "I sure hope it wasn't. It was horrible in dream form. Watching the real thing would just about kill me." "I know what you mean." says Kairi smiling comfortingly at me. I returned her smile with gratitude. "So what do we do now?" asks Xion. I was going to answer but then everything around me disappeared and it was replaced by the outside of the mansion and twelve people in black cloaks heading through the woods to the mansion. They are talking to me. "Hand over Sora." they all say in union. Walking in union. I can feel my hand moving, something grasped in but I can't look away from the leader's yellow eyes.

As soon as it came the vision ended. I looked down and realized I somehow had my sketch pad and pencil in my hands. I gasped at what was on the page. It was a drawing of the Organization facing the mansion gates. "You just drew that." says Xion quietly. "Which means they're coming and we have to leave." says Riku, now holding Sora, who is still unconscious.

"Wait, Riku." says Xion standing up. "If we just take Sora and run, what about Namine? If their coming here they will capture her and torture her into telling them where we went. We can't leave her here. She has to come with us." says Xion. Kairi and I both stands at once. "I agree." says Kairi. "Guys, you've done enough. You don't have to bring me with you." I tell them. "Nonsense." says Xion. "Xion's right." says Riku, "you're coming with us."

And with that we were all outside heading for the gumi ship. "All right, everyone in." instructs Riku. He makes such a good leader. Once Xion and Kairi were inside Riku hands Sora to them and they strap him into his chair. Riku helps me up, since I'm a little shorter than Kairi. He follows behind me and everyone, including me, get in seats and strap in. Kairi shuts the door then gets her seat. "Everyone ready?" asks Riku. "Ready." Xion, Kairi, and I say in union. Riku nods and sets the ship for warp drive.

We were out of Twilight town in less than a second. "Where are we headed?" I asked Riku. "Not sure. Just, away." he mumbled. I could have swore he sounded drained and tired. Like doing all of this was too much for him. I can believe it would be. But I thought Riku was stronger than that. _What am I saying? Riku's doing fine._ I dismissed my thoughts eagerly, just wanting to believe Riku could do everything. I didn't know how wrong I was when I thought that.

So we navigated all through the space trying to find a place we thought would be safe. Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion, and Destiney Islands were all out. Too easy to find us in those places. So we had to find a new place to hide. A place the Organization would never think to look for us at. And that's how we decided on going to Wonderland. We landed safely. But as soon as we exited the ship a giant Heartless destroyed it! Riku, Kairi, and Xion fought the Heartless while I stayed back to guard Sora. Not that I could do anything anyway. I have no powers anymore. At least that's what I thought at the time. I can be so naive some times.

* * *

So after we cleared the place of any threat we looked for a place to rest. It was even more visible now that Riku was worn out. I felt bad for him. He has to carry the burden of this whole mission, protecting and saving Sora time and time again, all alone on his shoulders. I wish I could help him, but I just simply don't know what I can do for hi that would actually be of any help at all. I can't do much of anything anymore. This really hurts, because even Kairi can hold her own now, and I'm still having to be protected like a small child.

We found a thick patch of woods and decided to lay low there. So once we were about half way in Riku stopped and turned to us. "This will be our came." he says. It's even in his eyes now, how tired he is. He needs more rest than the rest of us. "I'll keep watch. Everyone else can rest. You all have done much more than I have, so please, go rest up. I can take care of everything else." I said with a sweet smile. They agreed, Riku stubbornly. The set out their pallets, which they brought with them from my home, and they all very quickly fell asleep. Then I was all alone with just my thoughts.

I sat at the edge of camp quietly observing anything and everything that might become a threat to my friends. I didn't want any of them to get hurt. I realized we were running very low on our food source. I gave my friends a thoughtful glance and stood up, facing the woods. And by doing so, I decided to go into the woods in search of food.

It got dark and scary very quick and I shuddered looking around. It also started to get very cold as I went deeper into the woods. Though I didn't care about the cold, the shadows and creaks of branches as the wind blew by, scared me out of my right mind! But I had to get over my fears and look for food for Riku, Xion, Kairi, Sora, and myself. So that's what I did. To the best of my limited abilities though.

I gathered a bunch of berries and fruit and stuff like that. I was happy and content with my findings. I hoped my friends would be too. But I was sure they would so I didn't worry too much about that. I smiled to myself as I gathered more berries. I got a little carried away and even started singing to myself. While I was singing to myself and gathering berries I failed to noticed the huge Nobody coming up behind me.

It crept up on me very quietly while I was singing. Then, all of a sudden I felt tentacles wrap around my legs, feet, torso, arms, and hands. I was startled horribly and screamed. But before I could let out another sound one of the tentacles wrapping around my body wrapped itself around my mouth and the back of my head and neck. I was scared beyond belief at this thing. I couldn't even see what it was because it was behind me and I couldn't turn to look at it.

Though I did see a person in a black cloak appear in front of me. "My my my, Namine, look what has happened to you." she said. Yes, I said "she." The voice speaking from the cloaked figure was a woman's. "And to think, this could have all been avoided if you would have just stayed in Twilight Town and handed Sora over to us like a good little girl." she mocked. I knew instantly now who this woman was. Larxene. She's the only one to speak to me in such a mocking tone. Hell! She's the only one to talk to ANYBODY is a mocking tone!

I glared at her and tried to say something but I couldn't speak clearly with the tentacle around my mouth. "Huh? What was that? Sorry, Nami, but I can't hear you, doll face. You'll have to speak up." she says. I glare and she laughs at me. She throws her head back, knocking her hood off, guess she wanted to do it that way. What a weirdo.

"Now, don't put up a fight. Where is Sora?" she asks. The tentacle moves from my mouth so I can speak. But if they think I'm going to sell Sora out for the sake of my life, they're sadly mistaken! So I said nothing. "Oh come on! We know you know where they are! Would you rather we burn the whole forest down looking for them" she asked. I said nothing, just glared at her. She sighs in frustration. "Fine. You give me no other choice. You're coming back to the castle for a little..'interrogation.'" she said darkly as she, the Nobody, and I disappeared into the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 faithful reader! Cause here's Chapter 8! In this chapter Riku, Kairi, and Xion wake to find Namine gone! What will happen then? I know I told you you would get to see Vanitas and his real plan in Chapter 7, but I over estimated it. So that didn't happen in the last chapter, but it will in this chapter! I promise you it will! So, in Xion's P.O.V. enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

Though I did see a person in a black cloak appear in front of me. "My my my, Namine, look what has happened to you." she said. Yes, I said "she." The voice speaking from the cloaked figure was a woman's. "And to think, this could have all been avoided if you would have just stayed in Twilight Town and handed Sora over to us like a good little girl." she mocked. I knew instantly now who this woman was. Larxene. She's the only one to speak to me in such a mocking tone. Hell! She's the only one to talk to ANYBODY in a mocking tone!

I glared at her and tried to say something but I couldn't speak clearly with the tentacle around my mouth. "Huh? What was that? Sorry, Nami, but I can't hear you, doll face. You'll have to speak up." she says. I glare and she laughs at me. She throws her head back, knocking her hood off, guess she wanted to do it that way. What a weirdo.

"Now, don't put up a fight. Where is Sora?" she asks. The tentacle moves from my mouth so I can speak. But if they think I'm going to sell Sora out for the sake of my life, they're sadly mistaken! So I said nothing. "Oh come on! We know you know where they are! Would you rather we burn the whole forest down looking for them?" she asked. I said nothing, just glared at her. She sighs in frustration. "Fine. You give me no other choice. You're coming back to the castle for a little..'interrogation.'" she said darkly as she, the Nobody, and I disappeared into the ground.

* * *

_This is the end of you, Xion. The end, of everything..._

You're lying! You don't know anything about me!

_Oh don't I? Poor, poor, Xion. I know EVERYTHING about you..._

Wh-what are you trying to say?

_My dear girl, I know everything about you, because we are related, you and I..._

What? I'm not related to you!

_Oh yes you are. Do you know who I am...?_

Yes. You're Vanitas Darkness.

_Indeed I am. And you're Xion Nobody. You see my dear girl, we are one of the same. I am your brother, Xion...!_

He then laughs maniacally.

* * *

I wake with a gasp and shudder. I look around me. The others aren't awake yet. But something is missing. I can feel it. But, I'm so sleepy, I can't put my finger on it. I look at Riku, Kairi, and Sora's sleeping forms. They looked so peaceful. Kind of like how Namine looks while she's drawing. That's when I realized it._ Namine. She isn't here!_

"Riku! Kairi! Sora!" I called shaking each of them. Riku wakes, Kairi stirs, and Sora still sleeps. "Xion, don't wake Sora." says Riku. Kairi sits up. "I think we may have to, Riku." I said. He looks at me. "Why?" he asks. "Namine's missing!" I said looking around. That's when I felt it. The presence of Darkness. Riku must have felt it too, because he said, "We're not alone." "Stay sharp!" says Kairi standing and summoning her Keyblade. "Not yet, Kairi." says Riku.

I stand too and survey the area closely. _I know this pressure_, I thought. "Riku." I said looking at him without moving my head. He looks at me the same way and nods. _He understands. _Kairi keeps her Keyblade at hand. Riku is ready to summon his. And I'm ready for mine too. Silence is all we hear. _Something's here, but what? _I survey the area again and see movement in the forest. I imminently turn my attention there. "Xion?" asks Riku. Kairi looks at me questionably as well. I narrow my eyes to slits.

"There's something there." I say barely audible. They turn to examine the spot I am looking at. "I don't see anything." says Kairi. "Something's there. In there. Watching us." I say, my eyes always watching the forest closely. "Do you see anything, Riku?" asks Kairi. He peers into the woods. "There's...someone in there." he says, "But it's too dark to see who it is.

We all turn our attention there. But I should have been watching behind me instead. Silly me. I was grabbed by a Nobody with tentacles and the tentacles wrapped all around me and I screamed. Kairi and Riku looked at me and both gasped. "Xion!" says Riku summoning his Dark Blade. I tried to tell them to run but with the tentacles over my mouth I couldn't make words form.

I heard maniacal laughter and my eyes went wide. _Vanitas!_ He came from the trees with ease with a smug smile on his face. Riku gripped the hilt of his blade and Kairi did the same, going into her defensive stance, which looks an awful lot like mine. I struggled against the tentacles but couldn't get free. He laughs and stops a few feet away from us. "Why hello there." he says with a smirk. Riku glares at him hatefully. "Why such mean faces?"asks Vanitas, like he actually doesn't know.

"You know damn well why!" says Kairi. Riku looks at her and tells her to keep her cool. She sighs of frustration and nods but doesn't relax her stance. "Just hand Sora over to me and I will release Xion. Deal?" asks Vanitas. "How about you let her go, and we leave with Sora? I like that better." smirks Kairi. Vanitas looks pissed and not in the mood for games. That isn't good. Vanitas always loves to play with his victims.

"Just give me Sora." he says crossly. The tension shot through the roof. I struggled again but the tentacles squeezed tightly around me and I let out a muffled yell. "Xion!" says Riku keeping one eye on me and one eye on Vanitas. "Let her go, Vanitas!" he said. "Not a chance. Give me Sora and I might let her live." he says, not a single smile on his lips. Something must be going down if he won't even smile when he has me at his mercy, and probably Riku, Kairi, and Sora too.

"What do you want with Sora anyway, Vanitas?" asks Riku. "Simple. But why would I tell_ you_?" says Vanitas. Riku tightens his hold on the hilt of his blade. "Fine." sighs Vanitas, "I need Sora to return me to my normal state. To bring me back to the Light if you will, but in order for that to happen, I need his heart, since it harbors Ventus's inside of it. And would you rather the Organization get a hold of him, and use him to release Kingdom Hearts? Turn everything into Darkness?"

"So that's what the Organization wants with him. Not good." says Riku, "But I won't let you take his heart either!" says Riku. "WE!" says Kairi. Riku looks at her and nods. I struggle against the tentacles but still can't get free. _If only I could summon my Keyblade! _"So you won't hand him over?" asks Vanitas. "Of course not!" shouts Kairi, ready for a rematch against Vanitas.

"How would you release Ventus's heart from Sora's anyway?" asks Riku. "Well, for that I'd need Masters Aqua and Terra." says Vanitas. "Aqua? And Terra?" asks Riku. I was confused. I have no idea who those two are. Apparently Riku and Kairi do. Since Riku is giving a knowing glance at Kairi and she is returning it. "Yes." says Vanitas. "Is there a way to release Ventus's heart, and get your's back without killing Ventus and Sora?" asks Riku. Again, Vanitas says, "Yes."

"How exactly could that be done?" asks Riku. "That's simple as well. But Ventus's heart has to be separated from Sora's first." answers Vanitas. "You're going to try to separate my heart?" gasps Sora. _When did he wake up?_ "To get mine back, yes." answers Vanitas, "But don't fret, it won't be painful, just make you dizzy for a while. And then Ventus will have his heart back. If his body is near it."

"So, if we find Terra and Aqua for you, and Ventus's body, you will stop hunting us?" asks Riku. "If you will allow me to do what needs to be done, yes." answers Vanitas. "No harm will come to Sora, right?" asks Kairi, narrowing her eyes. "You are correct." answers Vanitas, "If nothing, I am a man of my word." Riku looks at Kairi, then at Sora, then at me. Then he looks back at Vanitas.

"Release Xion." demands Riku. "Very well." says Vanitas. He snaps and the Nobody disappears and I fall, but catch myself on my hands and knees. "Xion!" calls Sora. "Are you all right?" calls Kairi and Riku in union. "I-I'm all right." I say, standing and walking up beside Sora. "I released her. Do we have a deal?" asks Vanitas. "Tell us where to find the three masters and we do." says Riku. Vanitas nods, "Terra, in The World That Never Was. Aqua, in The Dark Margin, not sure where, but she's there. And Ven, he's asleep in the Land of Departure, now known as Castle Oblivion."

Riku nods, taking all this information in. Kairi stands straight, no longer in her battle stance. Sora is standing too, beside me. "So, will you do it?" asks Vanitas. Riku looks at Kairi. She shrugs. He looks at me. I shrug, having no idea who these three masters are. He looks at Sora. "Will they be hurt?" asks Sora. "No." answers Vanitas, "I just need the three of them together is all."

Riku looks at Sora, "You're calling the shots on this one, should we help him?" "I guess so. Ven would get his heart back and be unharmed. So, yes." answers Sora. Riku looks back at Vanitas. "All right, well go, we'll find them. Where do we find you once we have them with us?" asks Riku. "Just call for me once you find Ventus. I'll come." says Vanitas. He then snaps and disappears. Riku sighs, "We better get to The Word That Never Was and find Terra."

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long! I have three other stories I'm trying to work on, and I've been busy, I will try to update sooner on chapter 9, summer break is here so updates won't be so slow. Review and tell me what you think! Even give me ideas on what to do if you'd like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Chapter 9! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I promise to upload faster on this chapter than I did on chapter 8. This chapter is in Terra's P.O.V.! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Release Xion." demands Riku. "Very well." says Vanitas. He snaps and the Nobody disappears and I fall, but catch myself on my hands and knees. "Xion!" calls Sora. "Are you all right?" calls Kairi and Riku in union. "I-I'm all right." I say, standing and walking up beside Sora. "I released her. Do we have a deal?" asks Vanitas. "Tell us where to find the three masters and we do." says Riku. Vanitas nods, "Terra, in The World That Never Was. Aqua, in The Dark Margin, not sure where, but she's there. And Ven, he's asleep in the Land of Departure, now known as Castle Oblivion."

Riku nods, taking all this information in. Kairi stands straight, no longer in her battle stance. Sora is standing too, beside me. "So, will you do it?" asks Vanitas. Riku looks at Kairi. She shrugs. He looks at me. I shrug, having no idea who these three masters are. He looks at Sora. "Will they be hurt?" asks Sora. "No." answers Vanitas, "I just need the three of them together is all."

Riku looks at Sora, "You're calling the shots on this one, should we help him?" "I guess so. Ven would get his heart back and be unharmed. So, yes." answers Sora. Riku looks back at Vanitas. "All right, well go, we'll find them. Where do we find you once we have them with us?" asks Riku. "Just call for me once you find Ventus. I'll come." says Vanitas. He then snaps and disappears. Riku sighs, "We better get to The Word That Never Was and find Terra."

* * *

I sighed sitting on a rock. I stared around this barren land gravely. "This is where I am destined to walk forever." I sigh. I look down, thinking of my friends Aqua and Ventus. _What did happen to them? I know Ven was beaten and his body was stolen by Vanitas, but what happened to him after that? What happened to his heart? And Aqua? What became of her?_

I sigh again and stood, staring out at the forever purple sky. "I will probably never know what became of them." I said, shaking my head, "But this is what I deserve, for letting the Darkness overtake me, and fighting back when I knew it was all too late. I should have fought back earlier. I might have had a chance. But now I'm stuck here."

I shook my head, _all I ever do here is think. But what else is there for me to do? All I can do is think, and rome. That's all this place I'm cursed to live in is useful for. I break free from Xehanort, and for what? To rome here for the rest of my heart's existence? Sure I got my body back, but I have no way to leave this place. I guess this is what I deserve. For believing in the Darkness over my master's words. Forgive me, Master Eraqus. _

I sigh and walk forward. Though still thinking, I see a bright flash in the corner of my eye. Then I see a ship coming this way. Then the ship crashes hard, the ship becomes destroyed._ Wow. Someone can't drive_, I say to myself. Then, to my astonishment, four people, no, four _children_ appear from the smoke and fire. A young boy with spiky brown hair, wearing black clothes with many yellow and red belts and black and yellow shoes, is the first one I see.

Behind him, or rather beside, is a taller, maybe older, boy with silver hair half way down his back wearing a white and yellow vest with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with white and black shoes and white wrist bands. Behind him, actually behind him, but to the side, is a smaller girl, maybe the brown haired kid's age, is a girl with shoulder length violet hair, wearing a pink dress with zippers on it and purple ankle boots with some bangles hanging on her right wrist.

And beside her is another girl, with the same build but maybe smaller, thinner probably, with the same style and length black hair wearing a long black trench coat kind of thing with black boots and pants underneath, from what I can see, she also wears black gloves. The four teens, yeah, I decided they are teens, younger than me, well the silver haired one might be my age, seem to be arguing.

About? Maybe who crashed their ship. I stay where I was, not sure on whether or not I should attack or hide from their sight. I decide to stay where I was. The silver haired kid saw me first. "Hey, you there." he said. I stared at him. "Who are you?" he asked me. I smirked, "You should introduce yourself before asking another's name." He rolled his eyes. "My name's Riku. _Now_ who are you?" he asks with a smirk of his own.

"Riku?" I asked astonished. _I knew a Riku once. But he was a little kid. So this is that innocent child? This just goes to show how long I've been here. _"Yes. My name is Riku." he answers. The spiky brunette piped in, "Who're you?" I chuckled, he reminded me of a certain spiky blond I once knew. "My name is Terra." I answered. The violet haired girl gasped. I looked at her in confusion. "So you're Master Terra?" she asks. I nod, not sure how she knows who I am.

"Just who are you kids?" I asked them. Again the brunette spoke. "My name's Sora! You know Riku, the girl in pink is Kairi and the girl beside her's Xion." I looked at all the teens. I remember meeting Sora too. But he didn't make such an impression as now. When I met him he was shy and quiet. Why do I feel I'm going to miss the quite around this kid?

"So why are all of you here?" I asked them. "We came to find you." Riku puts it simply. I was taken back. "Me? Why?" I asked. "Long story." mutters Riku. I insisted they tell me this "long story" and when they finish I am in shock. Who knew Vanitas ended up inside of Sora. And he wants to release Ven's heart? That doesn't sound too good. And he wants his heart back? Something isn't right. Vanitas _never_ had a heart to begin with.

Vanitas couldn't have ever had a heart since he was _created_ from Darkness by Xehanort. These kids fell for his trap. But I won't tell them. I need them to get me out of here. They said they are looking for Aqua and Ven too. So I can use them to escape this place and reunite with my friends. I will help them when Vanitas starts what he really wants though. I can be trusted and I need them to know that.

"So you know where Aqua is?" I ask. Riku nods. He doesn't talk much I conclude. "Yes." answers Kairi, "Master Aqua wanders in the Dark Margin from what I know." "And Ventus?" I asked her. "Master Ventus is asleep in the Land of Departure." says Kairi. "That's called Castle Oblivion now though." says Xion quietly. She hasn't spoken to me the entire time. This si the first I've heard her speak. Kairi and she sound and look almost alike. I wonder why...

* * *

"How are we going to get out of here, Riku?" asks Xion quietly, "Sora crashed and_ broke_ our ship." "It was an accident! I didn't see the Heartless Shuttle! It blended in too well!" says Sora in defense. Riku sighs, "I'll figure it out. Now don't fight. keep your hearts kind to each other. Get some sleep." he instructed them. I came to realize Riku is a great leader to them. He takes care of them and they do as he says. After awhile we all go to sleep.

The next day we were woken by Sora yelling for us to "come here." We all got up and followed Sora to the place that used to be Xemnas's Castle That Never Was and he led us behind it. "Sora?" asks Kairi in curiosity, "Whatcha find?" "A portal!" yells Sora happily. We get to where he was and sure as the sky is purple here there was a black portal there that leads out of here. We all rejoiced.

Then we heard the sound of a Dark Rise close at hand. We all turned around to see the biggest Dark Rise I have ever seen in all my years. "Get ready to fight!" I called back to the teens. They must have listened to me because when I turn back to face them all of them had a Keyblade in hand. I smirked. _Great minds think alike, eh, Riku?_ I realized right as I said get ready to fight he instructed them to "prepare for battle." I faced the Dark Rise again and breathed, "Let's do this."

We had to make a plan if we were to take this thing down. But, as I had learned a thousand times from Master Eraqus, there is no time to make a plan in the heat of battle. You must go with the things you know. And I knew this creatures weaknesses like I knew Aqua's face. And that's pretty damn well. So I looked back at Riku. Clearly he was used to being the leader. "Your call or mine?" I asked, always keeping my eyes on the monster before us.

He thought only for a second before saying, "You're the elder here, Master Terra, your call." The teens all nodded in agreement. Good, I wasn't about to let a junior master tell me what to do. So I nodded and turned back to the monster. "You all know your fighting style. Just follow my lead and try to stay out of each others way." I called back to them, "Oh, and one more thing. Work as a TEAM!"

And with that I tightened the grip on my Keyblade and ran at the monster. It saw me coming and moved to launch an attack. "You heard him!" I heard Riku shout, "GO!" And with that I heard the teens rushing in after me. This is going to work nicely. _I hope._ The monster swung its arm down to smash me and I easily jumped out of the way. I then noticed it go off balance and to steady itself it was shifting to the right, about to stomp right on top of Kairi!

* * *

** Nice cliffhanger right? R&R and tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happen in this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Chapter 10! This chapter will be in Aqua's P.O.V. I know your all wanting to know what happens with the Dark Rise and Riku's gang with Terra, well you will! So just bear with me for this chapter!**

* * *

Then we heard the sound of a Dark Rise close at hand. We all turned around to see the biggest Dark Rise I have ever seen in all my years. "Get ready to fight!" I called back to the teens. They must have listened to me because when I turn back to face them all of them had a Keyblade in hand. I smirked. _Great minds think alike, eh, Riku?_ I realized right as I said get ready to fight he instructed them to "prepare for battle." I faced the Dark Rise again and breathed, "Let's do this."

We had to make a plan if we were to take this thing down. But, as I had learned a thousand times from Master Eraqus, there is no time to make a plan in the heat of battle. You must go with the things you know. And I knew this creatures weaknesses like I knew Aqua's face. And that's pretty damn well. So I looked back at Riku. Clearly he was used to being the leader. "Your call or mine?" I asked, always keeping my eyes on the monster before us.

He thought only for a second before saying, "You're the elder here, Master Terra, your call." The teens all nodded in agreement. Good, I wasn't about to let a junior master tell me what to do. So I nodded and turned back to the monster. "You all know your fighting style. Just follow my lead and try to stay out of each others way." I called back to them, "Oh, and one more thing. Work as a TEAM!"

And with that I tightened the grip on my Keyblade and ran at the monster. It saw me coming and moved to launch an attack. "You heard him!" I heard Riku shout, "GO!" And with that I heard the teens rushing in after me. This is going to work nicely. _I hope._ The monster swung its arm down to smash me and I easily jumped out of the way. I then noticed it go off balance and to steady itself it was shifting to the right, about to stomp right on top of Kairi!

* * *

I walked by the shore of the Dark Margin and sat on a large rock and sighed. _I'm never getting out of here am I?_ I sat up and stared out at the endless Darkness. I sighed and got up, deciding to look for a way out of here again. I had tried a million times over the past ten or eleven years and found no way out. But I can't let that stop me. I am a Master of the Keyblade and I will not fall to the Darkness.

* * *

Riku noticed Kairi's situation and he dashed for her, pushes her out of the way just as the monster's foot comes down, crushing Riku in the process. "RIKUUUUU!" Kairi, Sora, Xion, and Terra screamed. Sora, now infuriated, runs at the monster full force, swiping his Keyblade around like he was surrounded by Heartless. He wasn't. He sung across the monster's legs and it stumbled backwards, releasing its hold on Riku's body.

Terra dashed forward and grabbed the broken boy and jumped back away from the monster and the others, in hope of saving Riku's life. If indeed it wasn't already too late for the young Keyblade bearer. "Riku? Riku, can you hear me?" tries Terra. The silver haired boy does nothing. Terra looks back at the teens with the monster. They were holding their own. In fact, their newly found anger was causing them to make not so guarded attacks, and they were winning.

* * *

I walked about the shore of the Dark Margin's black waters looking as far as I can in each direction searching for a way out. Trying to find the Door to the Light so it could lead me away from this place full of nothing but Darkness. I sighed, seeing nothing that would help me. Then I felt a presence besides my own here. I turned around to see who was now with me and I gasped.

* * *

Terra contemplated on whether he should leave the boy so he could help the inexperienced teens or stay with the boy to make sure no harm came to him. he didn't have to make a decision, as soon as he turned to check on the teens, the monster falls in defeat and the teens smile and high-five tiredly. Sora then turns his attention to Terra and his silver haired best friend in Terra's arms and he runs to Terra. The two girls follow him.

* * *

I smile at the little mouse wearing his usual red clothes and he smiles back. "Your Majesty!" I exclaim. "Aqua, I had a feeling you were here. I just had to come and find out if my feeling was right. And it seems it is. The Light was right again, and led me right to you." the friendly Disney King said with a happy face. "So you've come to take me out of this light forsaken land?" I asked hopefully. "Exactly!" he says. I smile once again.

"But, here's the thing, Aqua. A few friends of mine have been tricked by Vanitas, and they are trying to find you, Terra, and Ventus, and bring you all to Vanitas. I don't know what Vanitas is planning, but it can't be good, and we can't let them get hurt. They already have Terra with them, they are bringing him back to the Light. They mean well, they want to help you all. But Vanitas has something bad in mind once he gets you all out." the King explains. I frown, not knowing what to do now, and from hearing that Vanitas is still alive. I thought I killed him years ago.

* * *

"Is Riku okay?" asks Sora, fear of losing his friend, plain on his face. "I'm not sure, Sora." sighs Terra. "Maybe, Namine can help him?" asks Kairi. Xion sighs, "No, Namine was taken by someone remember?" "Oh.." mutters Kairi sadly. "He won't die will he?" asks Sora. "I don't know. Aqua was the healer, not me." whispers Terra. He closes his eyes and a tear falls down his face. "Terra?" asks Kairi, "Why does the name Aqua sound so familiar?"

* * *

"So Vanitas escaped huh?" I asked, now sitting on a rock beside the King. "It seems that way," says the King, "He saved himself by stowing away in Sora's heart. He also almost plunged Sora into the Darkness, never to return. To be truthful, Sora is still in danger of fading. But also, so is Kairi. Darkness entered her heart when she fought Vanitas and lost. Because Sora had Vanitas inside of his heart, his heart still harbors Vanitas's Darkness."

"Is there a way to save Sora and Kairi?" I asked in concern. "Maybe." he answered, "There is, but I'm afraid, there is only a way to save one of them." The King looked so sad. I just wanted to hug him. So I did, "Don't worry, King Mickey, I'm sure we'll find a way to save them both if we both give it all we've got." "But I talked to Yen Sid, he said it's futile, one of them will fade to the Darkness or fade in general." says the King sadly.

"What about the witch Namine? I hear she can tell the future, and in some cases, change it." I said in hopes of finding a way to save the young Keyblade bearers. "Namine has been kidnapped by the Organization. I can not defeat all of them at once, Aqua. It must be the young Key bearers who save her. But Riku has been greatly injured, and I believe, from what Master Yen Sid has told me, he is dying." says the King sadly. I sigh and release him. "Surely there must be a way." I said.

"Aqua!" Mickey said suddenly. "Yes?" I asked, looking at him again. "You are a magnificent healer, yes?" he asks. "I am." I answer. "If I can bring you to them, do you think you could save Riku's life?" he asked me, hope filling his eyes. I nod with a smile, "I'm sure I can do something as small as that." "It may be a difficult task, Master Aqua. He was smashed by a Giant Dark Rise." he warns. I smile, "So was Ven at one point. King Mickey, I can do it." I said with a smile.

He returns my smile and hops off the rock he had been sitting on. I get off mine as well and follow him to a white portal a far way off, behind a huge boulder. We got there uninterrupted. Which is always good. No huge monsters to fight. Once we got to the portal the King turned to me, "Aqua?" I looked at him. "Are you sure you're ready to re-enter the World of Light? With your heart being the World of Darkness so long, will your heart be able to take it?" he asks.

I laugh lightly. "Your Majesty, I am one of the new Seven Princesses of Heart, like Kairi, my heart can not be overtaken by Darkness. We can save her heart, and Sora's. So yes, I am ready to rejoin the World of Light, have been since I first got here." I said with a confident smile. Being one of the Seven Princesses of Heart did keep my heart pure. And I'm glad it did. If not, I probably would have subcomed to the Darkness by now.

He nodded his agreement and stepped through the portal of Light. I took a deep breath. "I am ready to rejoin the World of Light, and I am ready to face Terra and Ventus again." I breathed. I then whispered, "I am ready." Then I faced the glowing white portal, took another breath for confidence and stepped through the white with my eyes still closed.

I heard a gasp then, "A-Aqua?" I opened my eyes to see three teens staring at me, the King smiling at me in satisfaction, and a one stunned Terra with tears in his eyes. I looked at him and smiled as warmly as I could. "Aqua? Aqua, is that really you?" he asks dumbfounded. I continued to smile, then I parted my lips and said, "It's me, Terra. I've come home."

* * *

**Sweet ending right? I just had to put that nice ending in the end of a sad chapter. Sorry for the slow update, I've been like super busy with chores and watching my two-year-old baby sister. So make me happy, faithful readers, and press that little review button right under here and review to your heart's content! Go on. Push it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here! Enjoy! This chapter is going to be in Sora's P.O.V. and a small fraction in Ventus's P.O.V. So enjoy! Ventus's P.O.V. will all be in italics. ENJOY!**

* * *

I laugh lightly. "Your Majesty, I am one of the new Seven Princesses of Heart, like Kairi, my heart can not be overtaken by Darkness. We can save her heart, and Sora's. So yes, I am ready to rejoin the World of Light, have been since I first got here." I said with a confident smile. Being one of the Seven Princesses of Heart did keep my heart pure. And I'm glad it did. If not, I probably would have subcomed to the Darkness by now.

He nodded his agreement and stepped through the portal of Light. I took a deep breath. "I am ready to rejoin the World of Light, and I am ready to face Terra and Ventus again." I breathed. I then whispered, "I am ready." Then I faced the glowing white portal, took another breath for confidence and stepped through the white with my eyes still closed.

I heard a gasp then, "A-Aqua?" I opened my eyes to see three teens staring at me, the King smiling at me in satisfaction, and a one stunned Terra with tears in his eyes. I looked at him and smiled as warmly as I could. "Aqua? Aqua, is that really you?" he asks dumbfounded. I continued to smile, then I parted my lips and said, "It's me, Terra. I've come home."

* * *

"Master...Aqua?" I asked the blue haired girl who just appeared after the King. She looks at me and smiles, "Sora!" I gave her a confused look, "How do you know my name?" She looked hurt, "You don't remember me?"No." I said still confused. She smiles, "It'll come back to you eventually." She then frowns and turns her attention to Master Terra and Riku. She looks hurt, "Riku.."You know Riku?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

"Yes." she says, "I know you, Riku, and Kairi too." Kairi gasps and looks at her. "How do you know me?" she asks. "When you were little, I visited you and you gave me flowers. I then saved you from what was then called the Unversed, it's now called Heartless." explains Aqua. "Oh." mutters Kairi, she seemed to be trying to remember the events Master Aqua had described.

I turned my attention back to Aqua. "Aqua?" I asked. "Yes?" she asks, turning her attention to me. "C-can you..." I stuttered, "Can you...help..my friend?" She looks at Riku then back at me. "I'm sure i can." she says, moving over to Master Terra and Riku. Seeing Riku broken like that reminded my of the night my mom attacked me. I must have looked something like that when Riku found me across the street. Now, I think I know how he felt then. This is terrible.

I turned from them and began walking away. "Sora?" asks Kairi. I didn't even turn to look at her. I just kept walking and said, "I'm going to get Ven. Stay with Riku."Ven?" I heard Aqua gasp, but it was already too late. I had opened a portal of darkness somehow and when I went through it, I was outside of Castle Oblivion. _Boy does this place bring back memories._

* * *

_I could feel my heart stir when he came to this place. That child I entrusted my heart to never failed. As I knew he wouldn't. I picked him because of his heart's pure light. But now, Vanitas has tainted it. My heart, which still resides inside of his heart, wants so badly, to return to my body. It knows I am here, yearns to return to its rightful owner._

_But I can't just simply take my heart back. No, that is impossible. My heart, is intertwined with his. Our hearts must be separated before I can regain my whole self. The boy comes here to find me. He wants to return my heart to me. He means well, as he can't mean anything else, but Vanitas has tricked him. He has other plans for us. Plans I have yet to discover.  
_

_Plans that no doubt will hurt me and the boy. The boy is too trustworthy, as was I. But, his heart is strong. It can defeat the Darkness, it is not alone. I will help, but neither am I, for his Nobody, still resides. He comes with good intentions. That much I know. But how long, until the Darkness swallows him whole? He can't rely on it for too long, the Darkness will become too strong._

_Sora, my boy, don't release me, for the moment you do, you shall surely see. The error in all the ways, counting back through all the days. Not everyone is pure, And that little fact, makes your heart sore. You want to keep the world in Light, but how can you, when you don't have a sword to fight? Listen, and listen well, your heart, is never to sell._

_You are the one. The one we have chosen. The one we need. The one we're counting on, to set us all free. You have what it takes, you always did. You just need to believe in yourself, more than you ever did. I will help you defeat your enemies, but hear me once, little boy, stray from your path, as you are starting to, and I can never bring you back if you aren't willing too. _

_I have faith in you, Sora. You will do what you know is right. If you need the help, call, don't fight. Stay within your own boundaries, don't try to do to much. If your heart can't take it, you will surely fade along with it. I want to help you, if I can, but first, you must know, who I am. I'm with you wherever you go. So never forget, and never let go. Your heart, is your limit, and your friends, are your power._

* * *

I took a deep breath and opened the doors to Castle Oblivion and went right inside. I took a look around and realized it hasn't changed since then, when the Organization had Namine and they made her trick me into forgetting Kairi. But then she tried to help me. So I said "Thank you." She fixed my memories, and it's all thanks to her that I'm still the same me.

I move away from the door and enter the main hallway with ease. I take in my surrounding. Just the same as it was then. I can still see the Riku Replica come down those stairs, acting like Riku was still siding with the Darkness. I can still hear him say in Riku's voice that I'm the reason Namine left the Islands. "Silly me. Namine never left, because she was never there in the first place." I sigh, wallowing through my memories.

"I was never where in the first place?" asks a soft voice. I looked up and saw Namine there standing before the stairs leading to the next room. "Namine!" I gasped, "Where did you go?" "Here." she says plainly. Her eyes looked weird. Like, she isn't happy to see me. Why does that remind me of the Riku Replica back when I thought it was the real Riku?

"Namine." I smiled, stepping toward her. She stepped back and I stopped. I blinked a few times in confusion. "Namine?" I asked. She says nothing, just stares back at me with that weird expression.

_Something's not right here, Sora. _

Roxas is watching this? "Nami-" I started to say, but she turned away from me and disappeared up those stairs. "Namine! Hey! Namine!" I called, running after her. _  
_

_Sora..._

_Something's wrong with Namine! I have to help her!_ I told Roxas. I could basically hear him sigh in frustration.

_That's what I'm afraid of, Sora. Something isn't wrong with Namine, THAT isn't Namine._

I was running up the stairs and way too focused to hear what Roxas was saying to me. All I head is "That's what I'm afraid of, Sora." Then I heard nothing else. I then got to the next room and called, "Namine?" while I looked around for my blond haired friend. I didn't see her in the room but I caught a small glimpse of her walking up the stairs.

_Sora, don't follow her!_

_I have to, Roxas! She's OUR friend!_ I insisted, running across the room and up the stairs. I got into the next room and I was out of breath and she stood there in the middle of the room with her back to me. I straightened myself up and proceeded to walk towards her while Roxas screamed "NO!" in my head. "Namine?" I asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She turns to me and I pull my arm back and look at her. Her eyes. There's something about her eyes. She stares back at me and a sick smile appears on her lips and I give her a look of confusion. She smiles and reaches for me. I don't move, not sure of what is going on now. Roxas screams "RUN!" in my head but I can't get my body to move. I can't think of the response to run. It's like I'm glued to the floor and I can't move a muscle. Her eyes. Why can't I look away from her eyes?

_Sora! Run!_

Roxas knows something I don't. He wants me to run away. But I can't. I can't move. Can't look away. She smiles, but not like herself, she smiles like Darkness. She reaches for me and I can do nothing to stop her. All I can do is stand here. I hear Roxas's desperate attempts to get me out of here, but I can't get my mind to work. Can't get my body to listen. I can't run away.

Her finger tips touch my chest where my heart is and I gasp in pain as a red light appears from her fingertips. I scream and fall to my knees. She backs up a step and stares down at me. Whatever she needed to do by touching me she did. My insides feel like their on fire, but different from the examination I got from the Organization. It wasn't my whole insides that felt like they were on fire. It was my _heart._

* * *

**Nice cliffhanger right? So what did you all think? What did you think of Namine's appearance in Castle Oblivion? What do you think will happen now? Just review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. The review button is right there. So click and type to your heart's content! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to Chapter 12! In Sora's P.O.V. again so don't complain! Enjoy! So no one is confused here, normal text is Sora, italics is Roxas, and bold is Ventus. You'll understand. R&R!**

* * *

_Sora!_

Sorry, Roxas. I never listen...

_Sora, just hang on!_

To what? I can't feel anything anymore... What happened to me, Roxas? I-I can't remember...

_You came to Castle Oblivion looking for Master Ventus's body so you could return his heart to him. Didn't Vanitas say he would come once all THREE were together? You left Masters' Aqua and Terra back in the World That Never Was._

I know what he said! I wasn't following his plan anyway. I just want to give Ven his heart back. That's all. And what happened once I got to Castle Oblivion? I can't remember what happened once I got to that world.

_Well you saw Namine, but I tried to warn you that it wasn't Namine. You didn't listen, and you kept going after her. On the third floor you reached her. And she reached out and touched your heart with some unknown entity. Then you fell down screaming and you passed out. I don't know what happened after that. I can only see and feel what you do. Except your heart, since that alone belongs to you._

So, where am I now? My heart, it feels so...

**Fading?**

Roxas?

_That wasn't me, Sora._

But the voice...sounds just like you, but at the same time...it doesn't.

**That's right, Sora.**

Who are you? And why do you sound just like Roxas? Roxas? You're still here right?

_Yes, Sora._

**You know who I am, Sora. I've been with you far longer than Roxas has.**

What? Far longer than Roxas?

**Yes. You know my name, you know who I am. Who is it you came to the Land of Departure to find?**

I do? I came to return Master Ventus's heart..to...him...

**Yes, Sora?**

_Sora? Who is this guy?_

Master Ventus!

_Master Ventus? Hmmm... Vanitas did say his heart rests within you._

**Vanitas was right about that. But everything else he said was a** **lie.**

I knew it!

_His heart rests within you..._

Just like Kairi's. Hey!

_Yes, Sora?_

**What is it, Sora?**

When I used to Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts on myself, releasing the Princesses of Hearts hearts, and it released Kairi's from mine. But I lost my heart when that happened, so why wasn't your heart returned to you, Master Ventus?

_Good question. Master Ventus?_

**I have the answer for that. My heart wasn't resting within yours like Princess Kairi's was, my heart wasn't tangled in yours like her's. My heart is actually INSIDE of yours.**

What?

_Is that even_ possible?

**Well obviously, since mine is still inside of his. And what about you Roxas? Where do you reside?**

_I have no heart, so I reside inside Sora's, but I don't see you here. I protect his heart from the Darkness._

**As you should. No I have no physical metal body in there like you do, because my real body wasn't turned into a Heartless. My body rests in the very bottom of this castle. I have a voice and feelings. That is all I have here. Sora must release my heart for me to regain my body and soul.**

That's what I came here to do. but then Namine, or whoever it really was did something to my heart. What did happen to my heart? Where am I?

_I'm not sure, Sora. As I said before, I can only see and feel what you do. I can't do anything else. So I'm as blind as you are at this point._

**Luckily for the three of us I'm not. I can see, and I know what's going on. And Sora will be waking in the next three seconds.**

What? Why? How? What's going on?

**Two.**

Wait, Master Ventus!

**One.**

_Good luck, Sora._

Guys wait!

**Zero...**

Master's Ventus's last word faded away, and then I was waking in a white room, not like where I was before. I was in one of the halls in Castle Oblivion. Didn't know which one I am in though. I sat up and my head started to pound terribly and I clutched my head in my hands, sucking in breaths. "Ugh..." I muttered. My heart still hurt, but dully, thankfully not as bad as earlier.

That reminds me,_ how long have I been out?_ I decided to try and stand but the throbbing in my head got worse and I got so dizzy everything started to spin and I fell back down and cried out when I hit my head on a wall. "Why am I so dizzy?" I asked aloud, meaning to ask in my head. "Because that is the effects of releasing the heart." said a soft light voice.

"N-Namine?" I asked. Then I remembered Namine isn't here, "No, not Namine. So who?" I looked around and saw the Namine Clone. That's what I decided to call it. "I am a Namine clone, created by Vanitas. He knew you would come here alone. As was his plan." she said. "What?" I asked in confusion. I was still dizzy so I couldn't stand or run when I saw Vanitas appear beside her. "I call her 'Nami'" he sneers. I gasp and my head throbs again.

_Sora get outta there!_

**Sora, run! It's a trap!**

_Too late guys. Sorry._ Vanitas walks up to me and summons a Keyblade and whacks me on the head with it and I black out and fall over onto the cold white floor as everything around me starts to fade to black and all my senses start to fail. I can still feal the pounding in my head and the burning in my heart. Soon that lessens too. Then I feel nothing. And I'm cast into the Darkness once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**I have decided that this story is going to have 24 chapters...and a SEQUEL! So bear with me and please stay tuned for the entire story! Without further adue, I bring you, Fading! Chapter 13! And for one of my special reviewers who always reviews on my chapters to this story, since she has been asking about Namine and where she is and what's going on with her, I'm putting this chapter in Nami's P.O.V.! Enjoy XxGothGurlxX!**

* * *

It has been three or four days since I was kidnapped by Larxene. She and the others constantly come in here to try and make me give them the whereabouts of Sora and his friends. I tell them nothing, I won't ever sell out my friends. Not even if they threaten to kill, I will still say nothing. If they kill me, oh well, I have nothing to live for. And I know Sora and the others already left Wonderland. I saw it the same day I was captured. They aren't there, so I don't know where they are.

So I couldn't help them anyway. They tried to get me to draw what I had seen, but I refused, since I didn't have anything in my hands when I saw it, I didn't draw it. And I refuse to tell them of any visions I have had. They will get nothing from me. They can kill me, it won't do them any good. Because if I die, they still don't know where they went. And if they think keeping me here will make Sora come for me, they are wrong again. Sora doesn't know where they have taken me.

These people are so _stupid._ Just then Larxene storms into the room. She looks more pissed than usual. I wonder why that is. She comes up to me and takes my chin in her hand and she leaned down to my level and glares hatefully into my eyes. I stare back calmly, I'm not stupid enough to look afraid in her presence. "You tell me where Sora is right now and I'll make this easy for you." she says hatefully. Something must be getting under her skin for her to be acting so on edge. I wonder what's going on with the Organization.

"Make it easy for me and just kill me." I said. She narrowed her eyes and summoned a knife between each finger on her free hand and brought then to my throat and growled, "Oh how I would love to just off you right now you annoying little wretch!" "LARXENE!" shouts a new voice in the room. She turns just enough for us both to see the new person standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you want now, Marluxia?" she growls. Marluxia lets down his hood and his weirdo pink hair flops all over the place. I swear he's gay. He walks up to Larxene and I and stares down Larxene. "Release her and step away, Larxene." he says calmly. Larxene just stared at him like he's an idiot. He doesn't look to pleased by that. I stare at them both. They won't get me talking.

"Larxene." he growls, "release her. And step away." She growls in response but her hand leaves my chin and her knives disappear. She steps away, but just barely behind Marluxia, staring hatefully at me. I return her glare with my own intense hatred for the sad pathetic being who longs for a heart but would probably just_ eat_ it!

Marluxia brings his attention back to me. "So, tell me, Namine, have you had any visions of where Sora might have gone?" he asked. I laughed curtly and glared at him, "No, but even if I had, you actually think I would have told you?" I laughed darkly again, "You actually think I would sell out my friends just because you ask me to?" Larxene was glaring acid at me and I could tell Marluxia was about to burn a fuse. So I continued, "You poor _pathetic_ creatures. You can't find a little boy by yourselves so you need a _little girl_ to do it for you? No wonder you don't have _hearts_, hell! You might not even have balls either!"

This got both of them fuming and Larxene runs at me with knives in both hands, Marluxia looked pissed as hell but he doesn't draw a weapon. He instead pushes Larxene away and slaps me hard across my face and spits at me. I wipe the spit away with a bored expression. "That all you got you pansy?" I asked him. He glared at me but turned away, "You little cunt, you'll regret the day you were created." I laughed, "Too late for that, I already did when you made me mess with Sora's memories!"

Marluxia turns to Larxene, "Punish her. But please, Larxene, don't break her, she _might_ still be of some use. We need to find that troublesome Key Bearer before that even more troublesome Darkness brat Vanitas does!" "My pleasure." sneers Larxene as Marluxia leaves through a dark portal, the same way he came here. _Good luck, Larxene. No matter what you do, I will never talk._

I looked up at her from the chair I was strapped to and she walks up to me and sneers, "Now tell me, where has Sora gone?" I say nothing and stare at her like she's am idiot. Because she is. "We've been through this. I. Won't. Tell." I said coldly. Her face became expressionless and she raises her left arm into the air. "One last chance, Nami. Where the _fuck_ is Sora?"

"Go to hell." I glared. She growls and lightning surfaces her blades and it strikes down on me and I scream loudly. She stares hatefully at me as more and more lightning shocks me and runs through my veins. She lowers her arm after a few minutes and when the lightning stops hurting me she asks, "Where is Sora?"

"Go fuck yourself." I reply sourly. She becomes enraged and moves her right hand to slap me across the face. I guess she forgot she still had knives in her hands because when she went to slap me her knives made three huge straight line gashes across left cheek. I gasp and cry out in pain. "Woops." says Larxene sourly, "The Superior isn't going to like that too much."

I glared at her with all the hatred i could muster from deep within my heart. If I have one. And my eyes started to glow a very deep and bright blue. "What the fuck?" gasps Larxene with surprise as she notices my eyes. I growl and pull against the straps holding my wrists down and they easily break. _What is happening to me?_

Larxene gasps but doesn't move. I soon kick my feet and those straps break free too. I then push myself forward with a yell and those starps break and then I'm standing. Free. Well, as soon as I escape from here I will be. "Oh shit! They didn't say anything like this would happen!" mummers Larxene. I soon start to glow a deep and bright blue too and I look about myself, my entire body is glowing. Now I see why Larxene is freaked out. I would be too. If I was then enemy of me.

She draws her knives and gets in a fighting stance. Ha! Cute! She thinks she can win now! Let's just see what this new power of mine can do. I raise my right hand and aim it at Larxene. As soon as I raise it a ball of intense blue light appears and it grows fast, getting really big. I tilt my hand just the slightest and it shoots forward, going right for Larxene!

She moves to protect herself but the blue ball of light crashes right through her guard and slams her into the wall with a horrifying crunch she screams in intense agony. The ball disappears and she falls to the floor, crumbling in black smoke. _I can't believe it, I actually killed Larxene!_ She soon becomes engulfed in the black smoke and disappears all together.

_Hang on Sora! I'm on my_ way! I run for the door but it is still locked. Hmmm._ What else can this new power do? _I looked at the door and held up my right hand and touched it. "Unlock." I commanded. And to my surprise, the door not only unlocked, it flew open too! I proceeded running down the hall and three Organization members moved to stop me. "Don't let her escape!" one of them shouted. I didn't care to think of who's voice it was.

They came at me and I held up both arms and yelled, "STOP!" And literally everything did! I kept running and managed to get down a few flights of stairs before I was confronted by seven more Organization members. They rushed at me and I yelled, "STOP!" again and ran right passed them as they were frozen by my new spell.

Xemnas was the only one left to get passed I was sure he would show up before I made it out the door. And I was right. As soon as I made it to the last floor and was ready to just run out the front door, the Organization's leader stood there with his hood down leaning against the front door. _He had been waiting for me. _He moved from the door to come closer and I lifted my right hand to him and yelled, "STOP!"

But he didn't stop. He kept coming toward me and I backed away. I was still glowing a magnificent blue so I knew I had a little chance against this monster, but I didn't know how I was to stop him from keeping me here. "You look puzzled." he commented, "The 'STOP' spell you used on the others will not work on me. And I will make sure you stay here. And _squeal_ about where Sora has gone, Because I know you've had a vision just earlier today. And I _will_ make you tell me what it is."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Bear with me here! This is back in Sora's P.O.V. for the first part, then the rest of it will be in Ventus's because I have an idea for something that will shock you all! I hope. O.O You will know when it is Ventus's P.O.V. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

_Sora. Sora, wake up._

Ugh. Riku?

_No, Sora. It's me. Roxas._

Roxas. Wh-where am I?

_Same as before you woke up._

What happened to me?

_Vanitas hit you on the head and you passed out. How do you feel?_

...

_Sora? How does your head feel?_

I-it doesn't hurt anymore.

_And your heart?_

It doesn't burn anymore...is that bad, Roxas? That my heart doesn't burn? What will happen to Master Ventus now? Master Ventus! Why can't I hear him? Why isn't he talking to me?

_I'm...sure...that..._

Roxas? What did you say?

_I...I'm...not...about...Sora._

What? Roxas, where are you? I-I can't hear you?

_So...? Wha...hap...? Wh...ca...I...he...yo...?_

R-Roxas? I can't hear you!

_So...I ca...he...yo...!_

_! Wh_? _ ca_ I _ar _? AH_! I ca_ be _ ca_ I? Ro_! Ma_ Ven_! Some_ He_ _!

* * *

"Did it work, Master Vanitas?" I heard a soft voice ask._ Who's voice is that? I don't recognize it at all. It sounds a little like Aqua, but I know it isn't her. So who is it?_ "I believe it has, Nami." says another voice. _I know that voice. Vanitas._ "Can you hear me?" Vanitas asks. I can. _Wait, I'm not talking..._ "Is he alive, Master?" asks the girl voice again. Nami, I think he called it. "He's alive. I successfully separated his heart from Sora's." says Vanitas. _What did he just say? Separated my heart from Sora's?_

"I know Sora's body changed and Ventus's replaced it, but, where did Sora go?" asks Nami. "I have yet to find where Aqua has put Ventus's body, so, by releasing his heart, since his heart is so much stronger than that dim wit Sora's Ventus's heart took control, claiming Sora's body as his own. Sora's body disappeared, faded if you will, back into Darkness where it was first created. As has his heart." says Vanitas.

_What? Sora's faded into the Darkness? No! I can't let that happen! Vanitas's released my heart without my body being near it! Damn it! Hang on, Sora! I'll pull you back to the light! But how? I need to wake up and make Vanitas fix what he's done before Sora fades completely! With my heart taking over Sora's body, he automatically fades to the Darkness. But if I can pull him back and give him back his body he will be okay. But if I can't bring him back in time he will be lost forever! I can't let him be lost to the Darkness forever! The world needs their Key Bearer!_

"Master Vanitas! He's waking up!" says Nami. I slowly open my eyes, "Perfect." says Vanitas in an amused voice. _I want to hit him so bad right now._ I look around and I see the little blond girl in white, I'm guessing that's Nami. And beside her in the very much hated Vanitas. I glare at him instantly and he laughs curtly. "Is that the only facial expression you have, Ven?" he asks. "Only my friends can call me 'Ven'" I growl, "And you are _not_ my friend."

"Too bad. Because if I was I probably wouldn't send another giant Dark Rise after Terra and his band of fools." he laughed. I became enraged. I could see and feel what Sora did, just as Roxas. So I knew what he was talking about. And I'm not happy about it. "That was you?" I demanded. He laughed again. "The one and only!" he smirks.

I quickly get up. "Master Vanitas! He's getting up! You said he wouldn't get up!" gasps Nami worriedly. "Calm down, Nami. Just touch his heart gain. It will knock him out for a few hours." says Vanitas. "Don't you fucking dare." I growled at the girl when she went to touch me. She yelps at my aggressive tone and jumps back. "Master Vanitas!" she cries.

"Stop your whining, girl!" yells Vanitas. Nami immedietly stops talking and just stared at him. I got off the table I had been lying on and faced Vanitas angrily. "What have you done?" I demanded. "Me?" asks Vanitas with a sneer, "I simply unconnected your heart from Sora's allowing you to take his body and casting him into eternal Darkness." He laughs and I gasp. "You unconnected our hearts?" I screamed. "Oh yes," says Vanitas, clearly pleased with himself, "now there's no way for you and Sora to reconnect. And do you know what that means, Ven?"

I gasped, "If our hearts can't reconnect..." "That's right, Veni!" he laughed, "You can't get Sora's heart from the Darkness because he can no longer feel your presence or hear your voice! You're stuck in his body, but you are still yourself." I growl at him, "What about Sora?" He laughs again._ That mother fucker!_ "Dear Sora is Heartless food! His body and heart are lost to the Darkness forever! The Heartless will just love that! They've been wanting to feed on his heart since the Keyblade chose him!" laughs Vanitas._ I am so going to kill him now. He sent Sora straight to the Heartless! _

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? It's 3 am here so I'm going to get off and go to sleep. tell me what you guys think of this chapter and review on what you think will happen next. I just might use one of your ideas, I kind of need one. :) So send me reviews and we'll see where this story goes from there. Good night everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! We're getting there! Please enjoy this chapter in Vanitas's P.O.V.!**

* * *

Ven looked so angry with me. Ha! I'm the bad guy! i'm not supposed to let the good guys win! Now I'm finally getting what I came here for. I want Ventus's heart. His heart will unlock Kingdom Hearts and grant me eternal life! And with that, I will also rule all the worlds in Darkness! Once I obtain Kingdom Hearts nothing will be able to stop me!

"Vanitas," starts Ventus, "Release Sora." "Um, no." I said with a curt laugh. I'm enjoying myself. Ventus didn't look too happy with me, but I didn't mind, he doesn't need to like me for my plan to work. Ha! I love it when I'm right. I love it more when I know I'm going to get what I want. I sneered at his angry face and laughed again.

"Sora's at the mercy of the Darkness now! And if you beg, I might spare his life and let him go." I smirked, knowing full well that I would never do such a thing when it would interfere with my plans. But Ventus didn't know that, and the stupid brat actually started to beg me to release Sora! What a sight that is! And he looked pissed as hell when I laughed and said, "Not even if the Light was destroying me would I let that little brat loose!"

Ven charges at me and I laugh and jump away, drawing my Keyblade. "You can't kill me with that weak move, Ventus." I said. He glared at me and I smirked, "Glares get you no where." He summons his Keyblade and holds it backwards. The memories that brings back. "In case you forgot, I won the last time we battled." I said with a curt laugh.

"But I won't let you win again" he vows, holding his Keyblade tightly. I laugh, "As if you have a choice on who wins!" "I do!" he yells and runs at me. I jump back and lash at him with my X-blade when he keeps rushing me. Not very smart, leaving all those opening for me to pick at. I lash out at him and cut his side and he sucks in breath and jumps back. I straighten up and sneer, "I'm better than before. You can not win."

He rushed at me again._ What an idiot._ I jumped from his attack and shot a dark blast at him. He gasps and falls to the floor when it makes contact. I laugh, "There is no hope for you, _Master Ventus!_ Your heart is as good as mine now!" "You _will not_ have my heart!" he spat, "My friends will be coming here to help Sora and I and they will stop you!"

"Not before I make your heart mine!" I laughed, coming at him now, since he lie unguarded on the ground. _The pathetic idiot!_ He tried to block me but I got too many hits on him and he moved to try and get away but I'm not easy to shake off so I kept coming at him. He managed to shoot light at me and it blinded me for a few seconds. When I could see again Ven was up and coming at me.

I jumped away from his attack and when I went for my own attack he started to glow white and I stopped to see exactly what it was that he was doing. He glowed white and started to rise into the air. He shut his eyes as he rose and I shot a dark ball at him but it didn't even touch him! His appearance started to change and he was starting to look like Sora again. "No!" I shouted, "I need Ventus's heart to be the dominant one so I can steal it!"

I run at him with my X-blade in hand but my attacks are in vain, nothing hits him. He turned back into Sora for only a second, then he looked like Ventus again. "Shit!" he spat, "Hang on Sora!" I laughed, "You can not bring him back so easily!" "I will bring him back, Vanitas!" he yells and lands back on the ground, no longer glowing white.

He has his Keyblade in his hand and he runs at me with it and I easily block his feeble attacks. "You can not win!" I say with a sneer. He growls, "We'll just see about that!" I laugh and push him back and he hits a wall and I rush him again and he quickly blocks my blow but now I have him cornered. "Say good bye now, _Master Ventus._" I sneered, "This is your end!"

I raise my X-blade to slash down on him when someone yells, "STOP!" I turn to see Nami standing by the wall with her hand extended and her eyes wild with fear. "Nami." I sigh, "What are you doing?" "Stop, Master Vanitas, don't kill that boy!" she pleads. A look of confusion reaches my face and I turn half way to her, having my X-blade still above Ventus's head.

"What are you talking about?" I challenged the blond clone, "I created you! You do _not_ command anything of me, your _master!_" I raised my X-blade and just as I went to swing it down Nami again yelled, "STOP!" I gasped, my body actually stopped moving! "What is the meaning of this?" I hissed at her. "You created me to be just like the original Namine. She has gained new powers, and so have I. Mine don't work as well as her's do, but they work enough to keep you from hurting Master Ventus." she says calmly.

I cursed under my breath and Ventus ducks under my arm and runs to the side of me, gasping heavily. I forced myself to move and Nami gasped when I broke her spell and went after Ventus again. "Master Ventus, run!" Nami yells. Ventus tries to get passed me but I lash out at him and my blade cuts into his arm and he yells and falls to the floor.

"Master Ventus!" yells Nami. I walk up to Ventus. "This is the end. I _will_ have your heart, and Sora _will_ remain in the Darkness, never to return." I sneer, raising my X-blade high above my head. He sucks in a breath and faces me with a scowl. My sneer widens and I prepare to swing down on him. "NO!" screams Nami, running over to us.

She gets in front of Ventus and holds out her arms to her sides, her eyes cold to me. I grew angry at her actions. "I won't let you hurt Master Ventus!" she says. "You don't have a choice!" I snarled and slashed across her with my X-blade. She gasps then screams as Darkness starts to engulf her. Ventus stares up at her in horror. "You!" he starts, "You killed your own creation!"

"She was broken. Who needs broken toys?" I sneered. He got up and swung at me with his Keyblade and he actually slashed across my chest and I hissed in pain. I jumped back from him and he kept rushing me. I noticed that as I watched him come at me he kept changing from Sora to Ventus. From Sora to Ventus. Nami's spell was wearing off, Ven's heart was returning inside of Sora's.

Sora finally took over his body again and he held his Keyblade regularly now. "I'll kill you for trying to send me into the Darkness!" he screams as he tries to hit me but I keep backing away from him. I saw the some people running up the stairs and I turned to Sora. "This game is over for now. But I will be back for Ventus's heart. You better be ready." I told him coldly.

"Oh I will be. And the next time you show your face to me I'll kill you!" he vows. I create a portal of Darkness behind me and just as I was about to leave through it I heard someone yell, "Vanitas!" A smile passed my lips and I said, "Some other time, _Master Aqua_." Then I was gone into the portal of Darkness. As I walked through the Darkness I steadily healed myself where Ventus had cut me.

"Some day soon." I muttered with hate filled eyes, "Some day soon, Ventus. Just you wait. I'll come when you least expect it. I'll come back for you and you won't be able to see me coming. I'll come for you, and your heart will be mine. Mark my words, young master, I will have your heart for my own. And with it, I will unleash Kingdom Hearts. And doing that, I_ will_ rule the worlds with Darkness!"

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 15, we'll be getting to the end soon. So review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 in Kairi's P.O.V. so enjoy!**

* * *

We ran up the stairs of Castle Oblivion and we saw Sora there fighting with Vanitas. Aqua gasps and shouts, "Vanitas!" He looks at her and smiles, "Some other time, _Master Aqua_." Then he disappeared through a dark portal. We all ran up to Sora. "Sora!" I yelled, reaching him first. "Kairi!" he says. He then starts to fall and I catch him easily. "Sora?" I ask, "Are you all right? How badly did he injure you?" "Kairi..." he says in a light whisper, "I saw Namine...she's in the Castle That Never Was, fighting with Xemnas. She's losing, please, you have to save her."

I looked over at Riku, Xion, Master Aqua, and Master Terra. They heard what he had said and Master Aqua creates a portal of light. "We're on it, Sora. We'll get here back I promise." says Aqua. Sora looks around at his friends and his eyes light up, "RIKU!" Riku looks at him and smiles lightly. "You're okay!" smiles Sora. "I am, thanks to Master Aqua." he says. Aqua nods and says, "Okay, so who's staying with Sora and who's coming with me to get Namine?"

"I'll stay with you." says Master Terra and Riku at the same time. "Okay," laughs Master Aqua, "Then I'll take the girls with me to get Namine." Xion and I nod our agreement and I let Sora down. "Be careful." I whispered to him. He looks at me and nods in that same determined way he did when he left to save Riku on our first journey when I lost my heart.

I stepped away from them and turned to Riku, "If Vanitas comes back..." I trailed off. "I know, Kairi, I know." he says with a genuine smile. I return his smile and join the girls by the portal of light. "We'll be back before you know it." says Master Aqua to Master Terra, "I promise." I swear she has a thing for him. I think they would make a cute couple. Like Xion and Riku. Because there is _no way_ I'm letting her flirt with _my_ Sora!

Terra nods and Aqua and she steps through the portal of white and disappears behind it. Xion looks at Riku and Sora and nods with a light smile and walks into the light. I turn to my friends. "I'll be careful, I'll remember what you taught me, Riku. I'll be careful." I said. And with that I turned from them, facing the light, took a deep breath, then stepped through it.

* * *

On my way through the light I was forced to stop when I had a massive pounding in my head. "Ugh.." I muttered under my breath and placed a hand on my forehead, beneath my hair. The pounding in my head just got worse and worse and my vision started to blur horribly. I squinted my eyes to try and see but everything became worse.

I reached out for something to hold on to and I just fell right down. Xion turned and gasped, "Kairi!" Aqua turned around and she and Xion ran to me and Xion helped me up but I couldn't make my body move, it's like I was paralyzed and I couldn't move anything. "Master Aqua!" says Xion in a panic. I had never heard the hard-to-break Xion in a panic before.

"Look at her eyes!" she exclaims. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. A blurry image if Master Aqua comes across my vision just as a blurry Xion is at the other side of my eyes. Master Aqua looks at me intently and I can't keep my eyes open. I still can't move. Then I feel a sick burning sensation penetrate my heart and I am forced to scream.

"Her eyes, they've become yellow.." whispers Aqua with a frown on her face. "Why is she screaming?" asks Xion in fear. "The Darkness. There's nothing else that it could be; her eyes turning yellow, her heart burning because the Darkness is taking over. I've seen it in Terra. This isn't good. If the Darkness takes over her completely she will be totally consumed, lost to the Darkness forever." explains Aqua. I scream again and reach out for the blue haired girl and she takes my hand swiftly.

"Hang on, Kairi! I'll generate some light from my heart and give it to you. I don't know for how long, but it will subdue the Darkness for awhile." she says. her hand glows white and soon so does my body. The sick burning begins to lessen and my vision slowly clears up. I gasp in relief and I can finally move again. I slowly sit up and face Aqua. "Do I look normal again?" I asked.

She examines me then nods. She looks worried. "You need to tell someone about the Darkness taking over your heart. If you don't..." she trails off. I finish for her, "I'll fade." She nods and wipes her eyes. Was she crying over me? I stood up and shook my head. "I'm fine now. We can keep going. We need to get to Namine before Xemnas kills her." I say tiredly.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asks Xion with worry in her eyes. "It's not to late for you to go back and stay with the boys." says Aqua. "No." I said shaking my head, "I'm staying. Namine was my Nobody once, I need to be there for her, she's helped me, so I must repay the favor." Aqua nods but looks unsure. Xion nods but bites her lower lip.

I shake my head again, "I'm fine guys! I can do it. Believe in me." "We do believe in you." says Aqua, "We're just worried the Darkness will affect your fighting and get you killed." "Who wants to tell Riku and Sora their best friend died because of the Darkness? Not me. I've hurt them enough." says Xion nonchalantly. I gave her a curious look and asked, "What did happen between you, Sora, and Riku?"

"It's nothing important, Kairi. It happened awhile back. Don't worry about it." she says with a shake of her head. "Xion, I've always wanted to ask you, why do you look just like me but with black hair?" I asked with a suspicious look. She sighed, "Because I was created from Sora's heart, and his memories of you when he slept in Twilight Town with Namine and Riku as his guards."

I nodded, thinking that over. "So you're like Roxas? Created from Sora's heart and memories of Ventus?" I asked. She nodded. "How did you know what Ven looks like? And who's Roxas?" asks Aqua. "I saw him before he turned back into Sora back there. And Roxas is Sora's Nobody, I met him once, he looks just like Ventus." I explain. Aqua nods, then says, "We need to get going. Namine's still in danger."

We nod and proceed into the light until we reach the end and we all walk through, appearing in the Castle That Never Was. We saw Namine on the floor and Xemnas not to far away from her. I acted first on instinct. "Namine!" I yelled, running over to her. I lifted her half way up into my arms and the other two girls joined me. "K-Kai..ri...?" she asks weakly, her eyes barely open.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, trying to fight back tears. He had hurt her, and he would _not_ get away with this! I grew very angry and I could feel my vision becoming blurred again, but strangely, the sick burning feeling didn't come. But I knew I was being consumed slowly. but right now, I didn't care. Just as long as I can make Xemnas pay for what he did to Namine!

I heard Xion gasp and Aqua reaches for my shoulder but I moved faster than she expected. I put Namine down, who was now unconscious, and in a matter of seconds I was across the room and I had my Keyblade pointed right at Xemnas's head! "You are fast on your feet, girl." he says calmly. I growled. He smirked and pushed my Keyblade away and pushed me back and I flew across the room. "KAIRI!" screams Xion.

I get back up quick enough and I summon my Keyblade, and to my surprise, it all turns black, then my hair becomes like Xion's and my clothes become grey and black and my shoes as well. And no doubt my eyes have turned yellow now. I could hear Aqua gasp and I looked at her. "Don't worry. I'm not consumed. I'm just borrowing the power." I said, facing Xemnas again, "To make him pay!"

"You can not defeat me, dark powers or not, you can not win." he says, summoning his own weapon. Soon Xion and Aqua were right beside me. I looked at them and they looked at me. "So, it was true, Xion has returned, and she's trying to condone for her sins." he says. I looked at Xion confused, "What's he mean, Xion?"

She didn't answer me, just stared hatefully back at the man. I started to glow in purple and black and I knew that soon I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between my friends and my enemies. So I turned to them, "Guys! Get Namine and return to Sora and the others. I need to be alone to fight him in this condition!"

"We won't leave you!" says Aqua. "GO!" I yelled, my body starting to tremble. I knew in a matter of minutes I would be under the Darkness's control. Aqua left and picked up Namine and left through he reopened portal of light. Xion looks at me and I glare at her. "GO!" I yell, "The Darkness is taking over and I need to be alone to defeat Xemnas this way! I don't want to end up hurting you! So go!"

She looks at me, then at Xemnas, then at the portal of light behind us. She returns her attention to me and says in a stern voice, "You better come back alive, Kairi." She runs into the portal of light and it closes behind her. I return my attention to Xemnas. The Darkness has fully taken me now and I am covered in complete Darkness. "It's about time you died and stayed dead." I said, rushing at Xemnas, who readies for my attack.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 16. So what did you all think of Kairi's Darkness?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, we're almost to the end! So enjoy this chapter in Sora's P.O.V.!**

* * *

As we waited for Master Aqua, Xion, and Kairi to return with Namine, Riku demanded I tell him everything that had happened to me. I didn't complain, after all, Riku is my best friend, and he was just looking out for me, as he always does. I look out for him to, I can't stand to see him hurt or upset. Kairi either, but I think that's just because I love her and don't want to see anything happen to her.

I sigh out of boredom and expectation. I want them to get back already so I know everyone is safe. Riku looks at me with a worried expression and I shake my head and look away. Just then a portal of light opens and we all face where it is. Master Aqua comes out carrying Namine and Xion trails in behind her. I look behind Xion, expecting to find Kairi there. But she isn't.

I quickly stand and almost fell again. Thankfully Riku caught me and helped me regain my balance. We faced the two girls and Master Terra spoke first. "Is the girl okay?" he asks. Master Aqua looks down at Namine then looks at Master Terra and nods. Riku asks what we both wanted to know, "Why isn't Kairi with you?"

Aqua bit her lip and Xion looked away. "Wh-where is she?" I asked, feeling afraid for my secret crush, "She's okay, right?" "She stayed behind to fight Xemnas." says Aqua, not looking our way. We all gasped. "And you let her go alone?" demands Riku, ice in his eyes. "She told us to!" yells Xion in defense, "The Darkness is taking over her and she told us to take Namine and leave!" Riku and I both gasped. Then I said, "The Darkness's inside of Kairi? I thought it was just me..."

"Sora?" asks Riku, facing me with alarm. I hadn't told him the Darkness was still threatening to cause me to fade. I didn't want to worry him. I sighed and averted my eyes to the floor, "The Darkness Vanitas left in my heart is still growing, and soon enough, if nothing is done, it will take control of my body and the old me will be lost to the Darkness."

"Then we stop it." says Riku, no longer facing me. "We'll need Ven for that." says Terra. "Master Ventus rests here." says Riku, I face _him_ now, "But where?" "I know where he is." answers Master Aqua, "I put him here to rest until his heart was ready to return to his body." I place my hand on my chest where my heart would be and look down, closing my eyes. _Master Ventus._

**I'm ready, Sora.**

_You call the shots, Sora. Choose well, Kid._

I opened my eyes and looked up, removing my hand from my chest. Everyone was looking at me. "Ven spoke to you." says Master Terra. It wasn't a question. I nodded, "He did." "And what did he say, Sora?" asks Riku. It seems I have everyone's attention now. I sighed and gave everyone my best genuine smile and said, "He says he's ready."

Aqua nods and she heads for some stairs and we all get up and follow her. Once we get down a whole shit load of stairs we end up in a weird room. That's when we saw it. There was a huge pod-like thing in the middle of the room, kind of like the one I woke up in in Twilight Town at the beginning of my second journey. And guess who was inside that thing. Master Ventus!

We all walked up to the pod thing he was inside and Master Aqua handed Namine to Riku and she started typing in something my eyes couldn't quite catch, she was typing way to fast for me to follow. Once she finished typing she stepped back. Then the pod started to open and we all stepped back as the outside of the pod started to lay across the floor. Ventus looked to be asleep.

_Just like you did when I first met you, before you woke up._

**This is it. We're going to separate now, Sora.**

Once the pod stopped moving Aqua came up to me. "You'll be lost for a few minutes so I can separate Ven's heart from yours. Is that okay with you, Sora?" she asked me. I didn't know how to respond to that, especially since I had no idea what she was talking about, about being lost, so I just nodded at her and she smiled reassuringly. Was she trying to reassure me? Or her?

I looked at her and she places her hand on my chest where my heart would be and light starts to form around her hand, then it starts to form around me! I was starting to get scared but I pushed the thought away, so I looked tough in front of the others, the Keyblade Master can't look like a sissy! I gasped as a sharp pain struck my heart and my eye lids slid closed, everything goes dark.

* * *

I'm...floating? In...Darkness? What happened? Why can't I remember why I'm here? Why can't I remember anything?

I don't know my name...

I don't know how old I am...

I don't know where I'm supposed to be, what I'm supposed to do...

I can't remember if I had friends...

I see images flying through my brain, but I can't see faces, can't hear names...

I can't...even breathe.

Wherever I am, the air here, it's suffocating me, too think, too hard to breathe, I can't breathe.

Can't breathe.

I think...

I'm going to...

Die...

"No you're not, Sora."

Who's...Sora?

"You are."

And who...are you?

"You know the answer to that question."

Can I have...a hint?

"I sound and look just like Roxas."

You can't be...Master...Ventus...can you?

"I am. It worked. I've been set free. Now wake up, Sora."

Wake...up?

"Yes. Wake up. You can do it. Come back to the light."

* * *

Just then a burning bright light blinded out all the Darkness and I had to close my eyes to keep from going blind. And when I opened them again, I was back in the room, with Master's Aqua, Terra, and Ventus and Riku and Xion and Namine too, staring over me. And a new face was there too, staring down at me, with a face filled with worry. I slowly sat up and looked everyone over, then my eyes stayed on the new face. And I dumbly asked, "Roxas?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! In Kairi's P.O.V. enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

_Kairi! Get a hold of yourself!_ I screamed inside my head. I was still fighting Xemnas, regardless of I was winning, I was losing to the Darkness. It was slowly consuming me with every move I made and I can't stop it. I try to keep it under check, but I'm losing site of my light. I'm forgetting things. My body is moving to the Darkness's tune, my mind is floating through endless Darkness, slowly forgetting everything.

"Time to finish this!" I scream and bring my Keyblade up for the finishing blow on Xemnas, who is now kneeling on one knee from my last combo attacks. "KAIRI!" I hear someone behind me yell. I turn halfway to take a look and I can't really see, my vision is blurred horribly.

"Kairi! Kairi, stop!" the same voice called again. I saw more people behind me but they all looked like blurred blobs and I can't remember who's voice that was that spoke to me. I always kept an eye on Xemnas, so he couldn't catch me off guard while these people attempted to talk to me.

"Kairi!" called a new voice. _I can't tell who's voices these are! _"Master Aqua! She's covered in Darkness!" the first voice says to someone beside him, named "Master Aqua." _Why does that name seem so familiar? I can't remember anything! Why can't I remember who these people are?_

Xemnas chuckles from my other side and I face him with a snarl, "What are you laughing at?" "You." he says, "You can't even remember who those people behind you are do you?" I growl, "Shut up." "What if I can help you? What if I can bring back your fading memory?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow but keep my Keyblade pointed straight at his non existent heart. "And how would you do that exactly?" I asked. He laughs darkly, "The answer is very simple my dear. Just give in to what you're holding back. Give in to the growing Darkness inside your heart. Let it free, and you will finally be free from the captor that is your heart."

I narrow my eyes to slits and I hear someone, a new voice call out, "Kairi, don't! Remember what you're fighting for! Remember the reason you came on this new mission was to _defeat_ the Darkness! Not join it! Kairi, don't listen to him! Don't even _start_ to consider it! You know the things Darkness can do to your heart! You have_ Rik_u to remind you of that! Don't let him_ deceive_ you!"

"Riku." I say, closing my eyes and trying to picture what Riku looks like. I know that name is so familiar. I can feel the name tug on the edge of my heart. _Riku. That name, I know it. But, at the same time, I don't. Riku. Long silver hair? Tropical green eyes? Tall. really tall. Riku. He's my best friend. My best friend. _"My best friend..." I say, opening my eyes.

"Think she remembers?" I heard a voice ask. A male's voice. A voice I know, a voice I hold dearly to my heart. My heart. The voice of my best friend. Riku's voice. "Riku!" I call. "She does!" says Riku happily. Just then my vision starts to return slowly. I can see Xion, Riku, Master Terra, Master Aqua, someone, someone, and someone else. I can't see everyone. _Why not?_

"Who all is here?" I ask, no longer facing my now remembered friends. "Well," starts Riku, "There's me, Xion, Masters' Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, Roxas, and Sora." "Master Ventus. Sora. I'm starting to remember now." I muttered. Then I faced Xemnas, pointing my Keyblade into the air. "I won't open my heart to the Darkness! I am a Princess of Light!" I shouted.

And just as the words left my lips light flowed from my Keyblade, then from my body! I was bathed in light and my appearance began to change back into my real form. Once they light died away, I could move on my own, and fully see everything! I looked around, but Xemnas had vanished.

I turned to my friends with a smile. "Thank you." I greeted them, "Because of you guys I was able to overcome the Darkness." They all returned my smile and Master Aqua opened a portal of light. "Let's get back to Namine, I healed her, so she should be waking right about now."

We all agreed and one by one we went through the portal of light and got sent back to Castle Oblivion. I still had questions I wanted answered. Like how Master Ventus had his body back, if Sora's heart was damaged, and the most important one, how was Roxas here?

Once we got back and tended to Namine I went right up to Roxas and he smiled. "Long time no see, eh, Princess?" he asked. I flushed a bit at him calling me a Princess, even though I already knew I was one. "Roxas," I began, "How is it that you are here right now?"

"Well, Master Aqua is better to answer that, since she's the one that set me free." he says, putting his hand behind his head and rubbing his neck nervously. _He's so much like Sora._ **_Well no duh, Kairi!_** _Ixakri. I was wondering when you'd voice your opinions again._ "Okay I will." I answered and walked away, "Later."

**_Miss me?_**

_Not in the slightest._

**_Aww, why not? _**

_Because you almost plunged me into eternal Darkness!_

_**That wasn't my fault. I have nothing to do with the Darkness in your heart.**_

_But you were created from it! So yes you do!_

_**Okay maybe, but it wasn't my fault it got out of control. I'm done talking to you.**_

_Fine._

I sighed and Sora looked at me. "Are you all right Kairi?" he asked. I smiled, "Yeah, just feeling a little tired is all." He smiles lightly and nodded. "Glad you're okay now, Kairi." he says. I look at him and smile and his face starts to get red. I give him a confused look, "Sora?" "Kairi, there's something I have to tell you." he says. "Yes?" I repeat. "Kairi, I'm...I'm in love with you." he sighs, his face becoming even redder than before. Mine probably looks like a tomato right about now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! In Roxas's P.O.V. enjoy this lovely chapter!**

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at the conversation I had just witnessed. Sora _finally_ told Kairi he loves her and now they both look like tomato heads! It's so hard not to laugh! But it's sweet too, I know they needed to know that about each other sooner or later.

I'm glad it was sooner. I sighed and walked over to my spiky brown haired Somebody, "Going to blush like that all day, Sora?" He gasps and cast me an evil glare and I can't help but to laugh. Kairi tries to keep from giggling, her shade of red slowly going down to her regular complection.

He sighs and pushes me off his shoulder and I laugh even more. "Now you have to deal with me more than just ignoring my voice in your head!" I laughed. He cracked a smile and I snickered. Kairi finally erupted into fits of giggles and we all started laughing.

Riku turns to us and smirks, "Having a laughing fit over there without me?" That makes us laugh even harder. Riku comes up to us and whacks each of us on the back of the head and we are suppressed to giggles. He smirks, "Now what was so funny in the first place?"

I can't help but to laugh again, "You should have seen Sora's face! He was a red as a tomato!" Riku starts to laugh then and Sora starts to get annoyed. "So was Kairi's!" I couldn't help but add. Kairi laughs at herself. "But why?" asks Riku.

"Because Sora told Kairi that he loved her and they both went silent and red as tomatoes!" I laughed. Sora looked like he wanted to shrink into the floor or something, I'm never going to get over that face of his! Kairi blushes but laughs anyway. She was always so free to show her expressions. As was Sora, except for some things. But never Riku. Reading him was like trying to read a closed book!

After everything had calmed down and Namine had explained everything she knew of the Organization's plans it was time to get to sleep. Everyone was easily lied down and out in a few minutes. Xion and I were the only two left awake.

"Roxas?" she asks hesitantly. I look at her, "Yes?" "Can we go some place alone to talk. There's some things I need to talk to you about." she says. I nod, getting up from my make-shift bed. She led me outside of the castle and I looked around. I had never been here before.

* * *

"So what did you need to talk about, Xion?" I asked her. "Well, first of all," she started with a light smile, "It's really good to see you again." I brought my hand to the back of my neck and rubbed it uncomfortably, the same was Sora does. "Yeah, I'm sorry I had to kill you, Xion. I just...I just didn't want to die. I just knew I couldn't allow my feelings to cost me my life" I sighed.

She smiles, like, an actual smile, "That's fine, I was the one being manipulated into trying to kill you. I just hope we are still in the friends zone." I returned her smile, "Of course we're still friends. You released Sora from the Organization." She beamed at my reply and I blushed lightly.

She giggles softly and moves closer to me. I didn't notice what she was going to do though, I probably should have. I had shut my eyes to try and control my rising temperature that makes my cheeks turn red. She moves closer to me and summons her Keyblade silently. I still had no idea she was doing this.

I heard a faint "I'm sorry" then felt a sharp pain in my chest and my eyes shot open and I fought back the urge to scream. I looked at her and she looked expressionless. "X-Xion...?" I stuttered helplessly. She says nothing but shoves the Keyblade deeper into my chest and I gasp in pain and I fall to my knees.

She grabs my shoulder and yanks the Keyblade out hard and I scream from the fast intense pain. She makes a "Tsk" sound and pushes me back, causing me to fall on to my back on the hard ground. I look up at her in horror.

_What's going on here? Why is she doing this? She isn't on their side! Is she? I-I thought she was our friend! I trusted her again and she does this? She wants to kill me, but does she know, that by killing me, she risks killing Sora too? Oh. I think that's why she did this, so she could kill Sora without anyone noticing anything!_

"X-Xion, stop!" I gasped, trying to raise myself from the ground but she steps on my chest, pushing me back down. "Wh-why are you doing this to me? I-I thought we were f-friends!" I demanded. She still remains silent and points her Keyblade point down so the point is positioned directly above my heart.

I gasp, _She's really going to kill me now!_ I shut my eyes tight and gasp in pain from my still bleeding wounds. I try to move my arms to I can move her foot from my chest but I can't get my arms t work for me. "Ugh." I mutter, partly from agitation, partly from pain.

She raises the Keyblade high above her head and I open my eyes to look at her. Her face is still expressionless. "Forgive me, Roxas. But this is the only way I can end the Keyblade Bearer without someone suspecting me. I have to do this. They will kill him if I don't." she whispers. "K-kill him?" I ask, "Kill who?" I gasp in pain again.

"The Thirteen Darknesses have Axel, and they will kill him if I don't get rid of the Key Bearer for them so they can find the remaining three Darknesses." she says. I give her a look of confusion. "You must die now. I do wish we could have met again on better circumstances though, Roxas." she says.

I gasp for air and stare up at her wildly hoping she would just stop and bring me to Aqua for healing. But she wouldn't. She slams down the Keyblade into my heart and my eyes go very wide and I scream bloody murder. _Literally._

I hear someone's faint gasp and scream. I look over to see that it is Kairi. "Kai...ri..." I force the words from my list, "Warn...Riku...and...S-" Xion cuts me off by stabbing me again and I scream again. "Sora!" I choke out and her eyes go wide and she runs back inside. My eyes slide closed and everything goes dark and cold.

_I've done everything I can for you, Sora... It's up to you now, truly know what friends you can trust. Please, please don't let her kill anyone else._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! We're only five more chapters away from the end of this story! I'm so excited now! In this chapter it is in Riku's P.O.V.! So enjoy!**

* * *

We had all been sleeping when Kairi came in screaming for all of us to wake up. "What happened?" mumbled Namine sleepily. Aqua gave her a questionable look, along with Ventus. Terra asked her, "Why the hell are you waking us up?" Sora, Roxas, and Xion said nothing. I got up and looked around.

Roxas and Xion were gone. And Sora seemed to still be sleeping. I got up and nodded at all of them and went over to my best friend. "Sora." I whispered, "Sora, get up, Kairi seems really upset." He doesn't budge so I shake him a little and say, "Roxas and Xion aren't here either."

Namine had gotten up and now she was beside me looking at Sora. "I-is something wrong with him?" she asks. I shake my head in confusion. "No clue, he usually is very easy to wake up." I say rather tiredly. I shake him again and he still won't wake. I heave a huge sigh and pull his covers back. Namine gasps and my eyes go very wide.

Terra and Aqua joined us soon after Namine gasped, and Kairi was right behind them. Aqua gasped and covered her mouth. Terra cursed under his breath, but we all heard him. Ventus seemed to have caught his breathe, he didn't appear to be breathing, his eyes were huge. Namine looked like she would throw up. And Kairi gasped as water filled her eyes and she brought a hand to her mouth.

I finally regained my leader instinct and backed everyone away a few steps so I could examine Sora. He looked to be asleep. He had a huge gash in his stomach, and two, maybe three gashes in his heart. I looked around my friends. "Only two of us aren't here. Once of them did this." I announced darkly. That got a gasp from everyone, including Terra.

* * *

"But Roxas would never do such a thing!" whines Namine. "I already know that. Roxas is just like Sora. He wouldn't do anything to harm him. He has no reason to, no motive." I sigh, crossing my arms. We were trying to decide who to pin for this and a lot of them said Roxas. Me and Namine said it was Xion. Even though I can't believe she would. I knew she was in love with Roxas.

"It is Xion." says Kairi, her voice barely audible. I don't know if anyone else caught her words, but I did. I turned to her, giving her a look that said "spill it." She caught my eyes and nodded then came up to me. "Tell just you, or everyone?" she asks. "Everyone." I said.

She took a deep breath then said, "Everyone? I have news about where Xion and Roxas are." Everyone gave her their attention now. "Outside. I saw Xion stabbing him with her Keyblade. He was trying to call for help but she just wouldn't stop stabbing him." she said, trying not to cry. "Where are they?" demanded Ventus, with more anger in his voice and eyes than I thought possible.

"Follow me." she said, heading for the door. And of course, we all did. Outside we saw Roxas, in the same shape Sora's in on the ground. But Xion is no where in sight. Namine tried to run to Roxas but I held her back. _Something's not right here. I see Roxas, but where's Xion?_ "It's a trap." mummers Ventus, barely able to keep from running to the fallen Keyblade Bearer, himself.

He looked at us and said loud enough for just us to hear, "It's a trap." Terra nodded, "I thought as much." "It would make sense, I've seen her fight, Xion wouldn't flee after she did this, she knows we'd come after her anyway. She wants to fight." says Aqua, looking around for our ex-friend.

"Oh, I can see that now." mummers Namine. "But she knows now." says Kairi. "what?" I ask, turning to her. "She knows now, that we know not to come near Roxas. So, why doesn't she attack?" asks Kairi, seeming to try to find Xion's fighting tactic here. Ven's eyes go wide, "She's right! Xion's not waiting to trap us with Roxas! She's-" He gets cut off when a net is shrouded over us and we all cry out in surprise, and the net starts to electrocute us and we all pass out just about instantly.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a huge white room, it was completely empty. Except for me. I moved my hand to rub my forehead, where I felt a bad pulse of pain, but My hand wouldn't. I looked above me, where I felt my hand was, and sure enough, both my hands were chained to the wall.

I looked around again, now in a sort of panic. But still I saw nothing. Then a portal opened and someone stepped through it. Her hood was up over her face, but I knew who it was instantly. _Xion._ She smiled at me, "Hello, Riku." I glared at her and refused to answer.

Her smile faded and a frown took its place. "You hate me don't you?" she asked. "You killed Roxas." I growled. She looked away and brought her hand up to her lower lip. "I-it wasn't my fault. Well, it was, but I didn't want to do it!" she says, facing me again, her hand down by her side, mimicking the other one.

"What do you mean you didn't want to do it? You stabbed him repeatedly, Xion!" I fumed. She seemed it whimper slightly at my yell and she rubbed her arm nervously. I raised my eyebrow, "Nervous about something?" She gave me a glare at that and let her arm fall back to her side.

"The Thirteen Darknesses are rising, Riku. And the Light will not be able to stop them if they gain all thirteen members. Join the winning side, or the losing side. And right now, you're on the losing side." she says. I roll my eyes, "The Light will win against the Darkness, just as it always does."

"Dark times are rising, Riku. You can't stop them as easily as you might think." she says. I roll my eyes again, "what exactly are you trying to say, Xion?" "I'm saying, that if you think your troubles are over, you're wrong! Xemnas is making a new Organization, consisting of thirteen of the Darkest of Hearts! Vanitas is trying to unleash Kingdom Hearts and cast everything and everyone into Darkness! The Thirteen Darknesses will take care of him when the time comes, but what about you, Riku? What about your friends? Will you risk their lives for the sake of being able to play _hero_? You weren't _chosen_ by the Keyblade! That thing will _fall_ when the Light does! You can still save you and your friends. Just throw away _your light_, and embrace the Darkness." she says.

I gasp at her, "Are you crazy? You're willing to start a war just so you won't have to give anything up? You killed Roxas! Was this the only reason you released Sora? Just so you could get to all of this?" "No!" she said, pleading with her eyes. "I wanted to make up for my past sins, but the-" she says, getting cut off by another with a black coat on coming into the room and saying, "that is enough, Xion. If you can't sway him he must be annihilated like the others."

Xion turned and looked at the man. "Saix, Sir, I'm working on it, he isn't as easy as you predicted." she says. "Oh isn't he? Wait until he hears what we've done to the Princess." he muses. My eyes widen then narrow to slits and I glare when he mentions "the Princess." "What did you do to Kairi?" I hissed.

He smirked at me then turned back to Xion. "Sway him or kill him. Don't disappoint us. You know what will happen to _him_ if you do." he says. I couldn't understand who "_him_" was so I just shook my head and glared at the two cloaked members. Once Saix had left I brought my attention to Xion and asked, "What did he do to Kairi?"

She looked sad and said, "They're forcing Namine to rip Kairi's heart apart bit by bit, first with her memories, then with her feelings, and lastly with her thoughts. They want to turn her into a Dark Soldier by making her their mindless puppet. They are also going to turn Namine evil so they can use her powers on their enemies." I gasped, I couldn't think of anything else to do. Then I became angry, _how dare they do such a thing to Kairi and Namine!_

I struggled against my bonds, trying to free my hands so I can go save the girls. "There's no use in doing that. Those were _made _to keep _you_ from escaping." she says. I glare at her, "Well how _do_ I escape? I have to save everyone!" "There is no "saving everyone," Riku. They will all fall, just as everyone else who doesn't join the Darkness will." she says plainly.

"I will find a way. There is no way I'm letting the Darkness any where near my heart again!" I vowed. She looked at me, her eyes full of pity. To _hell_ with her! I _hate_ pity. "Then you will be annihilated like everyone else." she says, turning to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked, hatred for the girl, filling my eyes. She turns her head to me, "I'm going to visit Sora." "Sora's _here?"_ I gasped. _Where exactly is "here" anyway?_

She left without answering me and I sighed,_ I have to get out of here! But how? There's a door, but I'm too far away to try and get it open, there isn't even anything to throw at it to cause commotion with. I hate to admit it, but I need help. SORA'S help. That boy could get you or himself out of any bind no matter what._

_But last I saw of Sora, he was dying on the floor of Castle Oblivion. God I hated that place. And the things they did to Sora from what I heard from Namine, it makes me boil even now. I hate to admit it, but Xion may have been right, There isn't a way for ME to escape this room. But that doesn't mean that the others can't bust me out. Others being Masters' Aqua, Terra, and Ventus._

* * *

It had been a few hours from the last time I saw Xion. I had come to the conclusion that they lied about Kairi just to get to me, it wouldn't be the first time someone used her to spike my anger. I heaved a huge sigh. I was getting sick of this empty white room of nothingness. It was making my eyes and head hurt.

_Riku._

"Who's there?" I asked, glancing around the room. _Still empty._ I raised an eyebrow, was I imagining this?

_Riku, I am as real as ever._

"That_ annoying_ dark voice." I sighed. I knew this voice. But I thought it was gone forever!

_You can not get rid of the Darkness that resides in your heart, Riku. You can never truly belong to the Light as your PRECIOUS King Mickey tells you. He knows nothing of the Darkness._

"Leave the King out of this." I sigh, leaning my head back against the wall.

_The Darkness is rising again, and this time your STUPID friend with the Keyblade won't be able to-_

I decided to cut the voice off and shouted, "leave Sora out of this! He isn't _stupid__!_ I'm not going to listen to you anymore, so shut the hell up _Ansem!_"

_Riku._

Ansem's voice growls my name and I sigh and hit my head against the wall. Just then the door opens and all my attention becomes directed at the woman standing in it. At first I thought it was Larxene, since she was taller than Xion and they were the only girls in the Organization. But I had guessed wrong.

The person I saw was a blue haired, blue eyed, Keyblade Master dressed in a blue shirt with black shorts under a blue skirt with no front attacked to a belt with ankle high silver boots and long black socks that reached her thighs. "Master Aqua!" I said in delight that I would be able to save my friends after all.

She smiles and comes into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Riku, we don't have much time." she says, her smile fading as she comes up to me and works on freeing my hands. She was about my age in appearance, and from what I know, but she has been in the Dark Margin for eleven years, thought she didn't age, she is still older than me, and she is just under my height. She frees my wrists and I bring them down to my sides and look at her, "How did you escape?"

"A story for another time. Sora's alive, and Xemnas is going to try and turn him into a Dark Soldier! Come on! We don't have much time!" she says, running for the door, with me right behind her. We reach the door in about two seconds. Just as Aqua reaches for the door handle the door is thrown open and none other than Saix is standing there.

Aqua jumps back and so do I. She sucks in her breath and shoots death glares at the man blocking our way out. He smirks at her in amusement and we both send him death glares. "Going somewhere young masters?" he asks us with a smirk. "Yeah," answers Aqua, summoning her Keyblade, "Out."

I summon mine as well and in the back of my mind I hear _"Open your heart to the Darkness and I will give you the power to destroy the man in your way."_ I inwardly rolled my eyes saying, _"Yeah, right, like I'd EVER do THAT again."_ I heard the voice growl my name and I smirked outwardly. "Something funny?" Saix asked me, obviously not interested, and I answered, still smirking, "Yeah. You're going to get killed by a couple of kids."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is here and it was worth the wait! So in Aqua's P.O.V. enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't help but to smile at Riku's comment, though I am not a child. I have had more fighting experience than he ever had. Although he is a good fighter, and I am glad to have him as my fighting partner now. From what I heard from Terra, this kid can really hold his own, as can I. There must have been a reason Terra chose Riku as his successor, so I have faith in him.

Saix though, did not like Riku's comment, in fact it made him furious. "I will not be spoken to in such a way!" he fumed. Riku rolled his eyes, "Oh go cry to your_ leader_ if you're too afraid to take on a couple of kids." Saix, now angered even more advanced on us, forcing us to take a few steps back.

He was now pointing his weapon right at Riku. "I don't need the Superior to take care of a couple of nothings like you!" fumes Saix. Now it was my turn to say a snide comment, "Oh my! Did you hear that, Riku? We're nothings!" I fake gasped and Riku actually laughed. I continued by saying, "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to intimidate us."

He then came at us and Riku jumped away from his attack at the same time I did. Saix was going for Riku so that gave me a great oppertunity to attack his blind spot. So I ran up behind him, intending to hit him in the back of the head, but he saw me coming and quickly turned around and blocked me. He then used his weapon to knock me back, causing me to hit the wall and I gasped as pain shot through my back.

"Aqua!" I heard Riku yell. Saix went after Riku again and Riku easily evaded his attacks. Then I noticed Riku was getting closer and closer to the corner of the room. I gasped, _he's trying to trap Riku!_ I quickly got up and ran to help my frined before it was too late. "Riku!" I yelled, still across the room, "It's a trap! He's trying to trap you in the corner!"

Riku nodded and tried to get passed Saix on the left, where I was heading and Saix swung his weapon, causing Riku to be thrown back, now he was in the corner. "No!" I gasped, pushing my legs to run faster so I could give Riku some help. Saix was bigger than me but I'm faster. I came in from his right and he swung at me, he hit my shoulder, causing me to slump lower in pain but giving me the height I needed to get under his raised arm. He saw me going for there and tried to stop me but his weapon was too big and too slow to get to me before I got to Riku.

"Riku?" I asked, "You okay?" He nodded and gripped the hilt of his blade tightly. I turned to stand beside him and we both faced a now pissed Saix. He came at us, trying to separate us but we stayed together anyway. Riku moved in to attack him, with me right behind him. Riku got a good hit on Saix, causing him to jump away from us, but Riku still came at him. _What's gotten into him?_

I race after Riku, not wanting to leave him to fight alone. I get there after Riku already starts to fight Saix so i join in before Saix has the time to counter our attacks. He jumps into the air and shoots at us, we dodge pretty well until I miscalculate my moves and I get hit in my shoulder, causing me to fall to one knee with my free hand holding my injured shoulder. "Aqua!" gasps Riku.

I stand slowly, trying to evade Saix's constant attacks. Riku runs over to me and tries his best to shield me with his blade, "You okay?" I nod, determination still burning in my eyes. "We have to finish this now if we want to rescue the others." I say quietly, so only he can hear me. He nods then looks at me, "I have a plan, but it's pretty risky."

* * *

We had been fighting for awhile now and we all were beginning to become worn out. Except Riku. He attacked the less amount so he could carry out his plan while I kept Saix busy enough so he wouldn't notice Riku's lack of attacks. I looked over at my battle partner, "Ready?" He sneered and summoned another dark blade. Who knew he had two? "Let's do this." he said confidently.

I nodded and brought my Keyblade straight over my head, with both hands holding its hilt, "Guardian of Light! Lend me your power!" Saix turned to me with a furious glare, "You there! What are you doing?" Riku sneers, getting ready to run at our enemy. "By the Light in my heart, I cast: Begone! Light Over Darkness!" I chant. Just then Light spills from the tip of my blade, covering the whole room in light, hopefully blinding our enemy.

Riku takes this opportunity and runs at Saix, while I keep the Light flowing, so Saix can't fight back accurately. I can hear the clashing of blades, but to my disadvantage, the Light blinds my eyes too, so it's a free for all here. I keep the Light coming until I hear Riku's word to shut it off. Which is "blackout."

I kept like that for a few minutes more then I heard Riku scream, "Blackout!" and I brought my Keyblade down to my side, shutting off the Light flow and everything was visible again. I smiled when I saw Riku was all right. Saix was on the ground disappearing in Darkness and Riku was walking up to me with a small smile on his face.

"You did it!" I cheered. "Yeah, thanks for blinding him for me, I wouldn't have had such an upper hand if you hand't. So thanks again, Aqua." he said, now standing by me. I blushed a little but shook my head in response, "No need to thank me, it was your idea. Come on, we need to get the others!" And with that I led him out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

The first room I found and I broke the door down. I laughed when I looked around and saw a startled Terra there. "Scare you?" I teased. He huffed and said, "NO!" I laughed even more and walked up to my friend and started on unlocking the shackles binding his hands, like I did for Riku.

Riku kept watch while I worked on freeing my best friend. "Where's Ven? Do you know?" I asked him. "No, I was knocked out same as everyone else, and I woke up here, I have no idea where Ven is or might be." he answered in anger. I sighed, "Calm down, Terra, we'll find him, and the others."

I finally freed his hands and he smiled gratefully at me. Again I blushed but shook my head to think straight. Just then Riku called, "We have company, Aqua!" I moaned,_ Just great_. I summoned by Keyblade, as did Riku and Terra and we rushed out of the room to find three of the New Organization standing there. I sighed with frustration. _I'm not going to get to free my friends and leave easily, am I?_

The one in the middle stepped forward and addressed us, "It seems you've escaped." "You don't say." mocks Terra. _Now I see why he picked Riku, they have the same kind of personality. But, I hope that doesn't mean... _I was taken from my thoughts when he spoke again, "I'm afraid here is where you die. Unless you choose to join us."

"As if we would!" I shouted. The cloaked member pulls his hood down to reveal Vexen. "Let them speak for themselves, girlie." he sneered. I growled, "Don't call me _girlie_ you _pathetic excuse for a scientist._" He scowled at me then turned his attention to Riku and Terra.

"Well?" he asked, "Join, or die? What do you choose, Master Terra, Young Master Riku?" "I'm not a master yet." is all Riku says. Terra says nothing. I can feel something pulling at my heart, like I know Terra _might_ pick their side over ours. "I'm not going down that road again." says Terra. I breathe a breath of relief at his words.

"So, Riku then?" asks Vexen. I roll my eyes, _Doesn't he know we won't pick him?_ "I'll join." says Riku. I gasp and look at the silver haired teen to my left. Terra looked at him in disbelief, just as I did. "Excellent." says Vexen. "On one condition." says Riku, "You release my friends and let them go without harm."_ Is that why he...?_ I was cut off again by Vexen saying, "Absolutely not!"

"Then _forget it_." spat Riku, "I will not allow you all to harm them!"_ That's the Riku I know._ "Fine then. You shall all die." says Vexen. The other two pull down their hoods, revealing Marluxia and Luxord. "Kill them!" commands Vexen. the two come after us and Riku and I jump back, whereas Terra goes for Vexen!

"Terra, be careful!" I call as I fend off Luxord, leaving Riku to fight Marluxia. "Don't have to say it twice!" Terra calls back, now fighting Vexen. I keep my mind set on defeating Luxord. He tries to hit me with his weapon but I easily jump over it and slash him with mine.

He jumps back and shoots darkness at me that I block with my Keyblade. I run at him just as he tries to fire again but I get there first and jump up, catch myself with my free hand, push forward and kick Luxord right in the face, causing him to stagger back, I then use my hand on the floor to push me up and I do flips in the air and land behind Luxord, on my feet.

"Nice one!" calls Riku. I blush a bit and smile then turn my attention back to Luxord, who is coming at me again. I smirk and kick him back again then regain my balance then go at him with my Keyblade. "I'm ending this now!" I said, my Keyblade shining with Light. "Light Penetrate the dark and destroy him!" I call, pointing my Keyblade at Luxord. Light shoots from its tip and stabs through Luxord and he screams and becomes engulfed in Darkness then disappears. I smile in satisfaction.

I turn to Terra to see how he's doing and he's holding his own pretty easily. So I check on Riku, who seems to be struggling a bit so I run to him. "Need help?" I ask, jumping over Marluxia and landing in front of Riku. He smiles gratefully and nods. I then spin around to face my new enemy. Marluxia looks at me then calls to Vexen, "She killed Luxord, Vexen!"

"What?" asks Vexen, clearly infuriated. "I'm your opponent! Keep your eyes on me, old man!" challenges Terra, swinging his Keyblade at the blond man. I avoided Marluxia's scythe just as Riku jumps over me and hits Marluxia, causing him to fall back. He smiles, "Now's our chance!" I nod and we run at Marluxia together.

* * *

Once we had finished Marluxia off we went to help Terra, but it seems he had already defeated Vexen. "Are you all right?" I asked him. "Fine. He wasn't as bad as he thought he was." answers Terra, pushing hair from his face. I smile, "That's great. Luxord was pretty easy too." "Marluxia should have been the leader. He was probably the hardest to kill." says Riku shaking his head. "It doesn't matter though, they're all dead, now we can go look for our friends." says Terra. "Right!" Riku and I say in union.

So we went down the hall, me, knocking _every_ door down in the process looking for our friends. I sigh when I haven't found a single one. "They're here somewhere, chill, Aqua." says Riku, placing a hand on my shoulder. I look at him and nod and sigh, "I just want to make sure everyone gets out of here safely as soon as possible." "We all want that." says Riku with a soft smile.

I sigh and nod my head, it was true, we all wanted out of here safely. But that won't happen. "So no one knows where the others are?" I asked. Terra and Riku shook their heads and I sighed again. "Okay, so we have four friends, five if Roxas counts, to find and we're not getting anywhere by standing here. So, we need to split up." I announced.

Riku and Terra didn't really like that plan, but hey, what else can we do? So we decided to split up and signal each other if we found anyone by shooting Light or Darkness, because of Terra and Riku, into the air so we can see it. They agreed and I headed down the same hall, Riku went backwards, and Terra went to the right.

* * *

It had been a while since Terra, Riku, and I had split up. I haven't been having any luck in finding anyone but I rounded a corner and found a lone room. I took a deep breath, then kicked the door open. Once the door had fallen I looked inside to find a very surprised Ven. I smiled and ran up to my friend. "Ven!" I called, starting to unlock his shackles, as I had done twice before.

Once he was free he hugged me and I blushed again but shook it off and pulled him off me. "We need to find Sora, do you know if they brought Roxas too, or is he still outside of Castle Oblivion?" I asked. "I don't. Sorry, Aqua." he sighed. I smile, "It'll be all right, Ven, we'll find the others and bust outta here!"

Remembering what i was told to do I brought my Keyblade over my head and shot Light through the ceiling, hoping Terra and Riku saw it. Because I know our enemies did. I grabbed Ven's hand and took off down the hall with him. Signaling our friends was dangerous, but so was what we do everyday, fighting Heartless and such.

We got through a few halls without interruption, but then we were finally confronted by a member in a black coat. Except, it was someone I didn't expect to run into. It was Xion. "Didn't expect _you_ to try and stop us." I said evenly, even though on the inside I wanted to chew her ass out about how she had betrayed us.

"I'm sorry, Aqua. But it had to be done. I have to save the one I love. And I won't let you get in my way of doing that!" she said, summoning her Keyblade. I swiftly summon mine at the same time. "I don't want to fight you, Xion." I told her. She glared at me both hatefully and regretfully.

Ven summoned his as well, holding it backwards, the way I remember. He stands by me, ready to fight if need be. And by the way Xion is holding her Keyblade, I'd say, we were going to have to fight her. I really didn't want to. I thought of her as our friend and comrade. But I wouldn't let that, or_ her_, stand in the way of me getting my friends out of here!

"Are we going to fight her, Aqua?" asks Ven uncertainly. I know he wants to help her, rather than fight her. But can it really be helped? She betrayed us. She has to be taken out if we are to escape. I will not let her keep us here! "Yes, Ven. She is willing to try and keep us here. I won't allow that." I answered him.

"So we're going to fight. Got it." he said with a nod. I nodded too, but never let my eyes leave Xion. I would not let her catch us off guard. I won't lose Ven again. "Enough of this talk. Either go back to your rooms, or die." says Xion. I rolled my eyes, "Like we'd actually go back to our rooms. No, Xion, deary, we're going to fight!"

She growled and came at me. I dodged her first attack by jumping back, but she kept coming at me, so as soon as I had landed, she was on me again. Ven managed to get her attention but shooting at her, long enough for me to get away. I got back beside him and we fought with Xion together.

Ven shot at her again and she went for him, but not before I had the chance to get a good combo hit on her. She yelled and drew back a few steps. But Ven was fast, and he was on her again, attacking her ruthlessly with his Keyblade. I quickly joined in to keep her from being able to get away and call for help. That's the last thing we need, more reinforcements to fight.

Just as we were about to give Xion the final blow someone from behind us yelled, "STOP!" Ven and I did stop. And we turned around to see who had spoken to us. It was a red headed man in the same coat as Xion, he was rather tall and had deep green eyes. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

Xion spoke from behind us saying, "AXEL!" She rushed between us and met the tall red head with a hug. The man, called Axel hugged her back. "What's going on here?" I asked. "Axel was taken here by the New Organization because he helped me help Sora escape and they threatened to kill him if I didn't end the Key Bearer." answers Xion with sad eyes.

I gasped, "That's why you did all that?" She nods and heals herself, "I was never against you guys. I just had to do what I had to do to make sure Axel wouldn't be killed. I'm so sorry." Then i heard Ven gasp and I turned my attention to my spiky blond haired friend. "L-Lea?" he asked with wide eyes. Axel looked at him and a smile passed through his lips and he said, "Hey, Ventus, right? Small _worlds_ after all huh?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 in Sora's P.O.V.! We're almost there folks! Please stick with me till the end! Again, sorry it took so long!**

* * *

I woke up in a weird pod thing, like when I woke up in Namine's mansion in Twilight Town. Except this wasn't the same. My heart actually _hurt_. I can't tell why, but my heart hurts, and I feel like I want to scream. "Riku! Kairi!" I call out. But the thing is, my voice didn't _say_ the words. I mean, it did, but no _sound_ came from my mouth.

I look around but all I can see is the interior of the pod imprisoning me. I sigh, knowing I'm hopeless now. If no one can hear me scream, if _I_ can't even hear my scream, then I'm screwed. I decide to try and concentrate using my heart to try and find a way out. So I closed my eyes and waited, waiting for my heart to sync with my mind.

* * *

_I see... Blackness, and... Grey? Where am I? In my heart? It didn't look this way before, Kairi defeated Vanitas, and everything went back to being a pale light grey, but now... Now everything is black. Completely black._ _But that's impossible! Kairi got rid of most of the Darkness! How is there still this much Darkness inside my heart?_

_Oh that's right. Because Darkness spreads when you let it in. And I don't have Roxas to keep it away anymore, when Master Aqua released Master Ventus's heart from mine, she also released Roxas's whole person. I sure wish they were still here, they could help me get outta here, but hey! I'm the Keyblade Master! I have to be able to do some things on my own! Just like Riku had taught me._

_I have to get out of here though! It doesn't look like my heart will give me a way out of here. I need to find my own way out. Okay, so here I go, getting back to the "real world" so I can escape and save my friends and beat those stupid annoying Organization members. God why can't they ever just leave me alone?_

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around, again I'm in the pod, still trapped and can't see anything outside of it. I heaved a sigh and pushed against the wall in front of me. "Ugh. Come on! Let me out! Come open already!" I said while pushing on the wall. Then I gasped, _I can hear myself again!_

"Riku! Riku, where are you? Is Kairi with you? Is she safe? Riku! Can you hear me? Riku! Roxas! Master Ventus! Kairi! Anyone!" I kept yelling, in hopes of being found. No one came to my aid though. I sighed,_ figures._ I pushed on the wall again but I still can't get it to open. "What's the deal with this thing? Why won't it open?" I screamed.

Out of frustration I decided to constantly smash my fists against the wall, trying to make it open by force. Of course that didn't work, but I kept at it anyway. So eventually, most likely hours later, I finally stopped hitting the wall and leaned back, my back resting on the opposite wall of the pod.

I sighed, "I'm never getting out of here." Then I had an idea and I smacked my forehead for not thinking of it before._ My Keyblade! _I held out my arm; the pod's width was my arms length on all sides. I closed my eyes, willing the Keyblade to appear in my hand. _Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!_ Then a flash shrouds my closed eyes and I open then with a broad smile. There it was in my now closed fist. My Keyblade.

So I brought my arm up and willed all my light into the blade and brought my free hand to the hilt right above the hand holding it and closed me eyes. _Set me free. I believe the light can defeat the Darkness. So set me free!_ I slashed down with the Keyblade and a bright light blinded me for only a second, then it was gone just as fast as it had come.

When I took a look around, I realized that the pod had been cut through the front and had fallen away from the rest of it. So, with a cocky smile, I jumped from my prison and took a look around the new room I was in. I easily found a door and ran to it. Once there I tried the handle. The door was unlocked and I stepped right out of the room. _Morons._

Once I was into the hallway I looked down each end, to make sure the coast was clear, then I turned to my left, and ran down that end of the hallway, hoping to find any of my friends. _I'm not going down without a fight!_ So I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could. I had to take a break so I wouldn't pass out. _Where did all my endless energy go? Damn, right when I needed it too..._ I heaved a sigh and took notice of the room beside me. There was a window near the top of it. _Who puts a window on a door?_

I slowly walked up to the door and looked at the window. It was higher up than I was so I had to stand on my tip toes to peer inside. I looked in the best I could, Riku was always the taller one of us. _Damn Riku._ I looked around the room with my eyes the best I could. I could see only three people in the room. A man in a black coat, Namine, and Kairi. _Holy shit! Namine and Kairi!_

Suddenly angry, I grabbed the door nob and threw the door open. Namine looked up from whatever it was she had been doing and gasped, with a smile coming to her soft lips. Kairi was unconscious and the man in black snarled at me and shouted, "The Keyblade Master has escaped!" "Damn right I have." I said crossly.

The man threw back his hood to reveal a man with multiple scars across his face and an eye patch over his right eye. _Xigbar._ I held my Keyblade tightly, I was fuming, I don't know what was going on in here before I burst through that door, but whatever it was involved Kairi, and I knew that wasn't good. So, maybe for Kairi's safety, I was fuming. And then there was the account of Namine. She was held prisoner here just as Kairi. So maybe I was fuming for both of them.

"And they said you were never angry enough. Maybe Roxas _did_ give you some of his anger after all." said Xigbar with a sneer. My eyes widened at the sound of Roxas's name. "Don't speak of Roxas as if you know him." I said angrily. Xigbar laughed, "You ignorant fool! I do know Roxas! In case you forgot, Poppet, he lived and worked with us before Namine here released you!"

My eyes became slits. "Don't talk down to me. I defeated you before and I can do it again!" I shouted. Namine stood up, looking worried. I returned my gaze to Xigbar, who had drawn his weapons when I was focused on Namine and Kairi. He shot at me and I quickly brought my Keyblade up to block, but not fast enough. The shot hit me and with a yell I flew back and hit the wall behind me. "Sora!" called Namine.

_I'm sick of this._ I slowly got to my feet but somehow I fell to my knees. _What the hell?_ I raised my head when I heard Xigbar laughing. "What did you do?" I shrieked at him. "I just shot you with a specialty of mine, it causes your energy to drain. Didn't you notice how you tired out so fast?" he sneered. I gasped, _how did he know I tired out before I got here?_

I sucked in a breathe and faced him angrily. _He won't scare me off that easily! I'm the Keyblade Master for crying out loud!_ He laughs and aims his guns at me. "No!" yells Namine, horrified. She moves to get in front of me but Xigbar garbs her and pulls her to him and he holds his gun to her head. My eyes widen and I scream, "Namine!"

"I'm not afraid to kill her, Poppet, she is of no use to us. She's more of a nuisance anyway." says Xigbar with a plain expression. I tried to stand, but still I didn't have the energy to do it. I glared up at him and a smile came across his lips. "You know, Poppet, you remind me of two people right now, the way you're glaring up at me." "Oh yeah?" I snarled, "And who might that be?"

"Roxas and Ventus of course. But of course you probably know that, being as they both resided in your heart." he said, still holding his gun tightly to Namine's head. "Let her go, Xigbar." I snarled. He laughed, "I don't think so, Poppet." I growled and he seemed unsettled for a moment. I heard Namine gasp and I looked down, realizing I was beginning to glow a deep mixture of purple and black all about my body.

I gasped lightly, so only I could hear my surprise. If Xigbar thought I was able to do this on purpose so I can free the girls, then I could catch him off guard. "Sora!" cried Namine. I looked up and grinned at Xigbar, an evil glint in my eye. Xigbar did look unsettled, but he tightened his grip on Namine. _Damn. Guess I have to do this the hard_ way.

I stood fully to my feet and grinned once more. Not only has my strength returned, I feel better than ever! Like a new power was coursing through my veins! My grin widened and I raised my Keyblade at Xigbar. I barely heard Namine gasp, "His eyes!" and I faced her in confusion. "What about my eyes?" I questioned. "Th-their red!" she shrieks.

I gave her another look of confusion but thought nothing of it and returned my attention to Xigbar. "Release her. And Kairi!" I demanded. "_Make_ me, Poppet." he sneered. I growled as my eyes became slits again, "Oh I intend to." He didn't look amused and said, "The Darkness will take over you, boy, you can't control it, no matter what you believe. You may be the Keyblade Master, but you_ are not _immune to the effects of the Darkness."

I glared at him, "I'm strong enough to use it to kill you." He sneered, "Oh really, Poppet? Then tell me, what happened to the last person you heard say those words? Didn't he become lost to the Darkness? Doesn't he _still_ fight against it in his heart? And what was his name? What_ is_ his name? Wouldn't that be..._Riku?_"

I gasped and became even more angered. _How dare he speak lowly of Riku? He'll pay for that!_ "You shut up!" I yell, "Don't you dare speak of Riku as if you know anything about him! You know nothing more than what Xemnas has told you! And you know what? Xemnas's going down too! All of you are! The Darkness will fall!" "Oh?" asks Xigbar with a smirk, "Will it? Look at yourself, Sora! Look at what you are _becoming!_ You are becoming Darkness _yourself!_ You might as well _fight_ on_ our_ side."

"Never." I growled. "We shall see. With the Darkness growing in your heart, you're already done for, _Poppet._" he said plainly. "Enough talk!" I yelled, "Release Namine and let's fight! No using the girls as shields either you coward!" Xigbar smirks and threw Namine down next to Kairi. "I accept your challenge, but, Poppet, I'm going to win." he said. "Over my dead body." I growled.

"That can be arranged, little master." he said, raising his guns at me. I raise my Keyblade as well, the time to talk was over, it's now time to fight for our freedom! I was so angry with Xigbar, hurting Namine and Kairi, using Namine as a shield, talking lowly of Riku and I. I am not about to let him get away with that.

He began shooting at me and then I sort of blacked out. I couldn't see anything, but I knew I was still moving. I can feel my movements but I can't see anything. I can hear everything as well. Somehow I had gotten through Xigbar's defenses and I am now striking him with the Keyblade. I can feel all this, but I'm not the one making the movements!

I slowly began to "fall" away from myself, that's the best way I can describe it; I am beginning to lose my hearing, I already can't see anything but blackness. Darkness. And it feels like I'm slipping from my body. No, I'm not slipping, I'm... I'm being pushed! Something is pushing me away from my own body! The Darkness!

The Darkness is taking over me! I have to push against it! It's no use, I can't fight against it, every time I manage to get up a little, the Darkness knocks me back down! I'm losing the battle for my heart! No! There has to be a way to get back! But, what? I can't fight against it, it's just too strong! And now, everything is leaving me. Where does that leave me?

I'm...

I'm...

Falling...

No...

I'm...

Fading...

Fading...

Into Darkness...

* * *

I'm not sure how much time had passed since I lost myself. But, out of nowhere, I saw, a bright blinding light appear, it's wiping out all the Darkness. I'm forced to close my own eyes to keep from being blinded by the magnificent light. I subconsciously reach out for it. I can feel I'm somehow being lifted.

And when I open my eyes, I'm back in the room where I found Namine and Kairi. I also realize I'm no longer glowing the colors of Darkness. In fact, I can't even feel the Darkness inside me anymore! I gasp lightly, realizing there is someone holding on to me from behind. I turn my head to see violet hair against my back. The only person who comes to mind with violet hair... "Kairi." I breathe.

Kairi lifts her head and smiles happily at me, despite the tears cascading down her face. "Sora!" she gasps and hugs me tighter from behind. I smile too, and blush a little and remove her arms from around me and turn to face her. "What exactly happened to me, Kairi?" I asked. She shook her head, "Don't ask me. Namine knows more than I do at this point."

I turned to Namine questionably and she smiles lightly, "You had become over taken by the Darkness. I healed Kairi's heart and she saw you and ran and hugged you from behind, mostly trying to keep you from leaving the room, which you tried to do, then, the Darkness surrounding you started to surround her too, then it left you, and surrounded her, then it disappeared."

I gasped and faced Kairi, "You stole the Darkness in my heart?" She nods sheepishly. "Why?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Because I saw what it was doing to you and I just couldn't let it, Sora!" she cried. I smiled lightly and wiped her tears. "Hey, I'm not mad, don't cry, Kairi, I just don't want you to get hurt." I said as nicely as I could.

She nodded and backed away from me and turned to Namine. "Are you ready to fight our way outta here?" she asked her blond Nobody. "Yes. Have been since I got here." she replied. "Then let's go and find Riku and the others." I chimed in, taking my leadership status and walking out into the hall with the two girls trailing behind me. I smirked, remembering something. _Xigbar called for help, but no one came to save him because no one heard him. Morons. Now there's one less for their new Organization. Perfect. Those morons!_

* * *

We get through at least four halls uninterrupted, but also without sight of our friends. I sighed, "Where could they be?" "Have faith, Sora, we'll find them. How big could this place be?" said Kairi, trying to cheer me up. "Huge." says Namine, answering Kairi's question, that she no doubt, didn't want an answer to.

So we kept going until we reached about the tenth hall I counted. We rounded the corner and just as we were starting to go down that hall I let out a gasp, not intending to, but I did. "Sora?" asks Kairi, clearly having not seen what I did. My lips formed a grin and I took off running. The girls, both in confusion took off after me, calling out my name.

When I had caught up with my blond haired Nobody I tackled him to the ground and he landed with a thud. "ROXAS!" I yelled happily. "Yeah, yeah, good to see you to, now, if you don't mind, GET THE HELL OFF ME, SORA!" he yelled up at me annoyed. I laughed and got up, helping him up too.

"Roxas?" asks Kairi, "But I thought..." "Yeah, I know. So did I." he sighs, "But she made a mistake, sure she hit me enough to kill me, but she failed to realize that Master Aqua had put a charm on me when I was released from Sora, that keeps me from dying. Which also kept Sora here from dying." Namine runs past me and hugs Roxas tightly. "Oh, Roxas! I'm so glad you're okay!" she says. He hugs her back then pulls away.

"Sora," he says turning to me, I give him my full attention, he continues, "we have to find the others, the New Organization is planning to kill them all." "Not a problem anymore, Roxas." says someone from behind me. I heard Kairi gasp so I turned around and gasped, a smile coming across me lips.

"Riku! Masters' Terra, Aqua, and Ventus!" I said, then confusion clouded over me, then anger. "Xion! What are you doing with my friends?" "Sora, let me explain." pleas Xion. Then I noticed a certain red head standing beside the traitor, I mean Xion. Roxas gasped, "Axel?" "The one and only, got it memorized?" answers Axel with a grin. Roxas smirks and I returned my attention to Xion.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared hatefully at her. "You have three seconds to start explaining yourself for betraying us and trying to kill Roxas." I growled. She looked at me apologetically. "It wasn't her fault." answers Master Aqua. I look at her, "How?" "She was being pushed by the Organization to do so. They told her that if she didn't do what they said they would kill Axel." she answers.

"But obviously they failed, seeing as I'm here and not dead." says Axel with a smirk. I sighed, "fine. I believe Master Aqua. Xion, I don't trust you. I'll believe her story from what you told her, but I won't trust you. You have to make it up to me." I said, unfolding my arms. She nodded and I turned to Riku, "Now that we're all together, how are we supposed to escape?" "Don't worry about that, Sora." says Riku with a smile that says he knows something we don't, "I have a plan for that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 is here! Only this and one more chapter left! So hold on, it's about to get loaded with suspense! About what? You'll have to read to find out! **

**I would personally like to thank a few readers for sticking with me and reviewing to this spot:**

**XxGothGurlxX**

**TWILIGHTMAST3R**

**Justice333**

**These three are the readers who review the most. So thank you to them for supporting me so much, and thanks to the rest of my reviewers who don't have the time to review as much. I love all of you equally, just had to give these three recognition. **

**So, now that the sappy stuff is out of the way, in Kairi's P.O.V., enjoy Chapter 23!**

* * *

I smiled, I couldn't help but to. We had all been saved, and now we're together again. Now there's just the problem of getting out of this mess. The Thirteen Darknesses are still told to rise, and we haven't defeated all of the New Organization, or it's mysterious leader, since I know it isn't Xemnas. And then there's Vanitas to worry about, he said he'd come back. But for what exactly? what's his part in all this? Sometimes I'm told I over think things.

"So what's your plan, Riku?" asks Sora curiously. "It isn't too hard to follow, but it contains a lot of instructions. Can you all handle that?" asks Riku with a playful smirk. We return his smirk and nod. _Of course we can handle that!_

_"Kairi..."_

_What was that?_ I shook my head and looked at Riku, waiting to hear his instructions. It seemed he had everything all planned out. "Okay, so to start things off, the Organization, I know we've killed some of them, but we need to draw them all out so we can get rid of them. If they die the Thirteen Darknesses shouldn't be able to rise." explains Riku, now in all seriousness.

_"Kairi..."_

_Uh, what? Who's saying my name? No one but Riku is talking right now. I don't need to pay attention to this part, because he's instructing Terra at the moment._ "-Understand?" asks Riku. "Of course." answers Terra. "Good." says Riku, then he turns to Master Aqua, "Now, Aqua, this is what I need you to do-"

_"Kairi..."_

_Stop that!_ I try to listen to Riku's plan for Master Aqua's actions but I keep hearing someone say my name. _Who is that anyway? Don't they know I'm kind of busy at the moment?_ I frowned, feeling frustrated now. I tried to keep my face plain as can be, so no one notices I'm acting weird. That's the least of our problems right now, me hearing voices. Or rather, _one_ voice.

Riku had finished explaining what he needed Master Aqua to do, I didn't hear a word of it. He turned to Master Ventus then, "I need you to follow Aqua until you get to the red door, we passed it earlier, anyway, I need you to get inside and-" I had zoned out again, this isn't going to be very easy if I can't hear Riku's instructions. _Stupid voice!_

_"Kairi... Kairi... Kairi..."_

_Great, now it's repeating my name all at once. Damn it, just shut up!_ "Then you have to-" Riku is still explaining his plan to Ventus. I still can't pay attention! I need to focus so I can hear and understand him when he tells me what I have to do! Hear that? Silence. I think the voice has stopped.

_"Kairi!"_

_I stand corrected. Shut up, voice!_ Riku had finished explaining things to Ventus and was addressing Xion and Axel now, "You two will work together, I think that will make it easier for the two of you, now, once we separate, you two will go the opposite way of where I go, there will be a door with a bio hazard sign on the front, I need you two to go in there and-"

_"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kai-"_

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" I screamed, covering my ears. Everyone was staring at me in confusion. I looked up at everyone sheepishly. "Was my plan that annoying?" asks Riku, playing a soft smirk on his lips. He knows something is bothering me. Sora does too, seeing as to the way he's staring at me with concern filling his deep beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"No, Riku, it wasn't you..." I said, unsure of how to explain myself. If I tell them I'm hearing a voice repeat my name over and over and over they _might_ think I'm crazy or something. Maybe I am. No, it has to be something else. But what? "What is it then?" asks Aqua worriedly. _Wish I had the answer to that myself._

_"Kairi..."_

_Damn it._ "I-I don't really know, Aqua." I said truthfully, lowering my head and my eyes, so I didn't have to look at them giving me sympathetic looks. I heaved a sigh and looked up at Riku with confidence. I am not going to let this stupid voice ruin our escape! "Continue with your plan, Riku." I said sweetly. He nodded and turned to Sora. I'm probably after Namine, who will be after Roxas, who is after Sora. Fun. Not.

_"Kairi..."_

_Just leave me alone, voice. I'm trying to listen to our escape plan!_ "-Once you have gotten to that point, lift your Keyblade into the air and shoot a ball of light to alert us. If more shows up than anticipated, shoot two, we'll come running to help you. Understand?" asks Riku, now finishing his plan for Sora. Sora nods with confidence. Riku was right, this does consist of a lot of instructions per person. Riku has thought everything out.

_"Kairi, can you hear the shadows whispering...?"_

_Whoa. A new line? Why would it say that? Shadows can't whisper. Unless..._ I quickly took a look around and just as my eyes passed over a corner directly across from me, I saw hordes of Shadow Heartless appearing! "Guys" I yelled, getting to my feet, my eyes never leaving the growing Heartless.

"Heartless!" gasped Sora, who saw where I was looking and looked there himself. The others followed our stares and summoned their weapons. "I still need to tell three of you the plan!" shouts Riku in frustration. "We'll just have to wing it, Riku, and hope for the best." comments Roxas, now holding a Keyblade in each hand.

It seemed we were slowly being surrounded by Heartless. "Besides," comments Terra, "it seems the time for planning is over, I think they've found us." "Indeed we have." says a new voice. We all look in the direction of the voice and find a man in a black coat above us, wit three of four people in coats behind him. Perfect. The rest of the New Organization is here to wish us well._ Not._

"Come down here and face us yourself you coward!" Sora shouts up at them. The man in front chuckles, "In due time, child. In due time." Then the people in coats disappear, leaving us alone with the Heartless. Everyone has a weapon or two drawn and we are ready to face our enemies.

"Got a plan for this, Riku?" smirks Roxas. "Yeah," Riku smirks back, "Win." And with that we dispatched and went about killing as many Heartless as we could. I was taking out a lot of them before my vision started to waver and fuzz up so I shook y head, in attempts to clear it. It worked for awhile.

There seemed to be endless Heartless. I had Master Aqua fighting along side me and she realized I was faltering. "Are you all right, Kairi? you seem..." she said, trailing off as she fought back the Heartless. I fought back some Heartless as well, but I ignored her question, acting as if I hadn't heard her. Because the answer to that question is "no."

* * *

Once we had cleared all the Heartless, we all leaned against a wall tiredly. "This can't go on. They know we are planning an escape and they sent those Heartless to tire us out so we wouldn't have enough energy to preform our escape." says Roxas tiredly but in a frustrated tone. I looked at him sympathetically. We all have had it rough, but Roxas has had it the worse, having been brought back only to _almost_ being killed a minute later.

He shook his head at me, he doesn't want sympathy. I can relate to that. Sympathy is all I've ever gotten from anyone and everyone. So I understood what he meant by it. He wants to be able to handle himself without being sympathized at every turn. "So, what do we do now?" I asked, directing the question at Riku, who had taken the role as our leader.

"We can try to carry out the plan, but you three still don't know your parts." sighs Riku. "I told you, we can wing it." smirks Roxas. "Wing it," Riku smirks back, "if you want to die here. I for one, do not." Sora laughs, "Then tell them quickly! Before more problems arise!"

"Good idea." says Riku shaking off a smile. Namine, Roxas, and I turn to Riku, eager to know our part in our grand escape. "Well, Roxas, you'll be working close to Sora, but not with him. He will be in one hallway, you will be in another hallway. Once you get there just look for the door with the keyhole. Use your Keyblade to open it. Once you get in there find the crystal ring." says Riku. Roxas nods, taking all this information in.

"Once you have the ring go help Sora. Once Sora shoots the light that signals the doorway is open, keep it open until we all get there. That's all you have to do, Roxas. Oh, about the ring, it's guarded by a giant Dark Rise." explains Riku. "I got it I got it!" says Roxas with a smile. "Now, Namine, you won't have much to do." says Riku, looking at the blond in question.

"So what is my task?" she asks, confident she won't fail. "All you have to do is follow us, then separate, find us a safe rout to the way out where Sora and Roxas will be. That's all you have to do. Get rid of any inconvenience along the way." answers Riku. Namine nods, confidence still burning bright in her eyes. _Finally. It's my turn._

_"Kairi..."_

_Well damn._ "Listen, Kairi, you have the most important job, understand?" asks Riku. "I will as soon as you tell me what it is." I say with a smirk, but also with a sickly sweet voice. Everyone snickers then Riku returns to business. "Your job is to find the crystal heart, it's a necklace with a heart shaped crystal on it, it and the ring are the only things that can get us off this world, but the ring can't work without the crystal. And only a the most selfless person can touch it. So we need you to find it and retrieve it. There will be a giant Nobody guarding it, so be prepared for a tough battle, but also, we can't leave here without you and the crystal. So you _can not_ fail!" explains Riku.

* * *

Once we had set out to fulfill our parts of the plan I went the opposite way the others went, like Roxas, I actually walked beside him while we searched for our destinations. "So I go to the hallway three away from yours?" I asked Roxas. "That's what Riku said." nods Roxas. I nod, then Roxas goes down the hallway he was "assigned" and I kept searching for mine.

I found mine easily after Roxas left and I quietly walked down the hallway. I finally found the door with the crystal keyhole after a few minutes. I put my Keyblade up to it and it blasted light into the hole, causing the door to open slowly. Once it opened I looked around and saw no one and went inside the room. _So much for a giant Nobody._ Then a giant Nobody drops down from the ceiling and I gasp. _Woops. Riku was right. As he always is._

I raise my Keyblade in defense and the giant Nobody swings down on me. I block it and dodge roll between its legs and ran to the alter that held the crystal heart and went to grab it. The Nobody grabbed me from behind and I let out a surprised scream. The thing attempts to squeeze the life out of me and I scream and stab the thing's hand with my Keyblade and it releases me and I fall, but catch myself on a ledge and climb up onto it.

It brings its hand down on me and I jump out of the way just as it makes contact with the ledge, causing it to break to pieces and fall to the ground below. I cling to the wall and the little piece of ledge I have left, trying to keep from falling. It looks at me and goes to grab me but I hold out my Keyblade and light shoots from the end of the blade and it burns a whole through the Nobody's hand and side. It shrieked and my ears hurt terribly. It stumbled back a few steps and I kept shooting light out at it.

The light keeps making holes in the beast and soon it fall and disappears in Darkness, leaving nothing behind. I climb my way down the ledge until I'm safely back on solid ground and sighed in relief._ That was harder than I thought it would be._ I walked back to the alter thing and gently lifted the crystal heart and put the necklace around my neck and smiled. _Now we can get out of here!_

I made my way to the door and as I did, my vision began to get fuzzy and everything started to turn black. _What the hell?_ I shook my head, trying to clear my head. But this time it didn't work. My body began to feel heavy and all of a sudden I can't breathe. _Wh- what's happening to me?_

My eyes slide closed and I can feel my body fall forward. I try to move my hands to catch myself but I couldn't get them to move. I hit the floor and my body starts to go numb. _What's happening to me?_ I scream in my head as everything starts to disappear from me. _No! I don't want to fade! Someone help me! Save me! Riku! Roxas! SORA!_

_"Kairi..."_

_Not again..._

_"Kairi, can you hear me?"_

_Who are you?_

_"I'm Ixakri of course."_

_What do you want? Where am I? What's happening?_

_"What I want is non of your concern. Where you are, is Darkness, you're slowly fading, the Darkness will control your body and destroy your heart. That's also what's happening"_

_But I don't want to fade!_

_"Too bad."_

_Are you laughing at me? You bitch! I'm going to kill you when I find you! where are you?_

_"I'm inside you, Kairi. I'm in your HEART!"_

_NO! Get out of my heart! I have to get back to the light!_

_"There's no way that can happen. You're falling in too deep. You're done for, Princess!"_

_No... I'm not! Sora will save me!_

_"Is that what you really want, Kairi? You do know that if Sora saves you, he forsakes himself right?"_

_No...! Sora...!_

_"No one can save you now! You belong to the Darkness now!"_

_No I do not! I'll find my way out! I'll get out! I will! You'll see!_

_"I won't hold my breath."_

_Don't laugh at me! I'll fucking kill you!_

_"Yeah right. You can't touch me. You can't even save YOURSELF!"_

_No... I'm... _

_"That's right. You're falling in deeper. You're fading. Only a few more seconds."_

_Shut up... I won't..._

_"Ha! Good-bye!"_

_No..._

_Sora..._

_Riku..._

_Looks like... _

_You won't..._

_be leaving..._

_with me..._

_I'm sorry..._

_Sora..._

_I..._

_Love..._

_You..._

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 23! Hope you enjoyed! I'm looking forward to your reviews! Keep an eye out for Chapter 24, THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 is here and worth the wait! I hope you all will enjoy this final chapter and look out for the sequel! Any of my readers may PM me for details on the sequel, but I won't tell any plot twists or anything like that so don't ask! You can though PM about what you thought of this story. So enjoy the final chapter of Fading in Riku'd P.O.V.!**

* * *

We had all gathered at the portal out of here and we were waiting for Roxas and Kairi to return with the crystal keys. Roxas came running to us, looking horrified. I stepped in front of the others, again, taking my place as leader. "Roxas?" I asked once he stood before me, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kairi!" he he cried out. Sora's eyes literally looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "What?" he demanded, "What's wrong with Kairi? Why isn't she with you?" He looked like he was going to cry. I returned my attention to my best friend's blond Nobody, "Tell me what you know."

"Well, I was on my way back here with the ring, and I decided to walk Kairi back too so she wouldn't get lost, so I went to the room I knew she was going in and I found her passed out on the floor, and not only that, but she kept changing!" says Roxas. "What do you mean she kept changing?" I asked.

"She kept changing from her original form to one of Darkness in like seconds. I don't know what's wrong with her!" he cried. "I do." I heard Sora barely say. I turned to my best friend, "What is it, Sora?" "She stole all of my Darkness when it started to take over me. And now, all because of me, she's fading." answers Sora with his head down.

I instantly took off in the direction I knew Kairi would be and I heard footsteps behind me. I guess everyone else wants to come too. Though I only willed for Sora to come. We got to the room she is in and just as Roxas had said, she's passed out on the floor changing from Light to Darkness.

Sora rushes past me and gets down on his knees and lifts Kairi up into his arms. "Kairi!" he called at her, "Kairi, open your eyes!" _Doesn't that bring back memories?_ I winced._ Shut up, Ansem. And get out of my head while your at it!_ I walked up beside Sora and looked at Kairi's changing form. "She'll fade if nothing is done." whispers Namine.

I turned to Namine, "Then there must be a way to save her." Sora looks at the blond with tear filled eyes, "How? How can we save her?" Namine sighs and shakes her head, "It's just too risky, Sora." "Tell me!" he demands. I look at him again, he's angry, but sadder than anything else.

"Sora, if I tell you, you'll want to do it." says Namine. "Well duh! Now tell me! Please, Namine, I can't lose Kairi again, please tell me how to save her!" he begs. She looks at him, worry filling her own eyes. She doesn't want Sora to fade. I know that's what will happen if he saves Kairi. Kairi's my friend as well, and I too, I still, have a thing for her. But I don't want to see my best friend disappear either.

I sighed, as being the leader of this group, I have to make sure we get out of this world alive. "Tell him." I said, facing Namine now. She gapes at me, "W-what?" "Tell him, Namine." I said as evenly as possible. She nods slowly, she doesn't want to tell him, she doesn't want him to fade. None of us do, but Kairi's our only hope of getting out of here. What must be done,_ has_ to be done.

Namine looks at Sora and nods. He looks back at her questionably. "How do I save her?" he asks. She sighs, then takes a deep breath, then she speaks, "Kairi is fading, and the only way to save her, is to take away what's causing her to fade, the Darkness. If it is removed Kairi will be restored."

"And what will happen to me?" he asks. She looks down, trying not to obviously cry, "You, Sora...you will fade." Sora looks surprised but he quickly changes that to a look of determination. _I should have known. He's going to sacrifice himself to save Kairi. Again. But you better come back again this time, Sora._

"How do I take the Darkness from her?" he asks. Namine looks at him, tears already streaming down her face. "Just tell him, Namine. He's made his choice." I say, in the most leadership way I could. In all reality, I want Kairi to be saved, but I don't want to lose my best friend to the Darkness.

She looked at me in disbelief, like I would try and stop Sora. I sighed, "Namine, it's his choice. I can't and won't try to control what Sora does. He knows what's right and what's wrong. He isn't a mindless child. Just tell him. We need Kairi to leave here anyway." She nodded and faced Sora again. "To steal the Darkness from her you have to-" she says but gets cut off by a man in a black coat saying, "There is no escape for the lot of you. You all will die here."

We all looked over to our left, where he heard the voice come from. The man was standing there, on a ledge. Sora glared up at him, as did I, and most likely everyone else in our group. "You think you can keep us here?" demands Axel. "Ah yes, I heard you had escaped, Number Eight." the man said. "The name's Axel." growls Axel, "Get it memorized."

The man threw back his hood to reveal Xemnas. "I know your name." he said. "Finally gonna show yourself huh?" growls Sora. _Whoa, I didn't know Sora could be so aggressive._ "Indeed I have." says Xemnas. "Then you shall die like the rest of them!" declares Aqua. _Wow. Another person I didn't know could be so aggressive. Goes to show what I know._

"Oh will I?" asks Xemnas. I couldn't help but to say this, "Well duh, I mean, have you seen how the others ended up after they tried to stop our escape?" That got a few snickers from my friends. Go me. Xemnas though, did not look amused. Oh well, can't always please everyone.

"Enough of this!" says Xemnas. _Great. He's going to fight us now._ I gritted my teeth and shook my head. _I can give you the power to easily destroy this man._ I growled inwardly, _S__hut up will you?_ Xemnas jumped off the ledge, landing a few feet away from us. Sora stood up, now holding Kairi in his arms and weaves between us and sets her down by the door then takes his place by my side.

"Let's finish him off for good, Riku!" he said, his eyes on me. I smile, the way I always did when I have a plan and answered, "Right behind you." He nodded and I turned to the rest of our friends, "Everyone attack him but refrain from attacking each other." My eyes set on Xion as I said this. She nodded and looked away. I don't care how sorry she is. I'll be keeping an eye on her for awhile.

Everyone nodded and we returned our attention to the man before us. He had summoned his ethereal blades and was facing us now. I summoned my Dark Blade as the others summon their Keyblades. Xemnas smiles and rushes us and we easily scatter. I always keep Sora in sight, since I know it's really just him Xemnas is after, we're just obstacles in his way.

Not that it matters, he won't defeat all of us, especially not Masters' Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. I saw Xion going in for an attack on Xemnas as he was trying to get a good hit on Master Ventus. I followed after her as quickly as I could, which was quicker than her, and I got there first and delivered a strong blow to Xemnas's back, causing him to fall on one knee, and allowing Ven to have his escape.

Xemnas comes up and throws his blade at me. I jump back, but not fast enough, the tip of the blade manages to hit me on the shoulder, causing me to fall back to the ground, clutching my shoulder, which now felt like it was on fire. "Riku!" I hear Sora shout, "You'll pay for that, Xemnas!"

The next thing I knew Sora was in front of me dodging attacks from Xemnas, and hitting him with his own. I quickly got up to help him but I fell to one knee as my shoulder blasted with pain. Ignoring the pain, and using a quick healing spell on it, I got back up and joined in the battle with my best friend. My shoulder still hurt terribly, but I wasn't about to lose this thing.

Sora and I fought side by side, just as we had the first time we fought this man. Masters' Aqua and Ventus joined in with us, as Master Terra, Xion, and Axel sent attacks from afar. Roxas and Namine kept behind us, but in front of Master Terra, Xion, and Axel. using short ranged far side attacks. This was working greatly. Until we started to lose.

Xemnas had started to use that double clone thing on us, causing Sora, Masters' Aqua and Ventus, and I to be pushed away from his real body. We were stuck fighting like three Xemnas clones at once, as Roxas ran for the real one, with Axel right behind him. Xion and Namine try to shoot long range attack at the real one but they don't quite make enough damage to faze the Organization leader.

Xemnas easily throws Roxas across the room, causing him to hit the wall behind Namine and Xion, also knocking him unconscious. "Roxas!" both girls called. Namine, now infuriated, rushes Xemnas, as we are still stuck fighting the clones and she summons a Keyblade I never knew she had. More stuff I don't know about.

She summons a pure white Keyblade with white crystal-like flowers all around it. As she runs the Keyblade glows a weird blue color, then, so does she. She raises her Keyblade and prepares to strike him. He jumps away from her and she keeps going for him. She reaches him and strikes him a few times with really strong combo hits and he jumps up onto a ledge. I finally got through the clones, all three of them disappeared and the four of us that had been fighting them go to help Namine.

Xion and Axel stayed back to guard Roxas while the rest of us went for Xemnas. Terra ran past us and high jumped up onto the ledge Xemnas was on and they began fighting. Ventus and Aqua joined him and Namine, Sora, and I ran after them. "I'm getting up there!" declares Namine, who starts to climb the ledge. "Be careful, Namine!" I said, following after her, but not climbing the ledge.

Sora follows beside her and I stay to make sure they get up safely before I go after them. Once they were on the ledge safely and fighting with the Masters against Xemnas, I started my climb up the ledge. I was about half way there when Master Aqua was knocked off the ledge. She screams from the sudden fall and I jump away from the ledge and catch her as she falls and we both hit the ground hard, me more hard than her because I was under her and I hit the ground instead of her.

"A-are you okay, Master Aqua?" I asked her. She looks at me and blushed bright red and nodded quickly and got up off of me. She reminds me a lot of Kairi for some reason. I got up and dusts myself off then faced her. "We need to get back up there and help them." I said. "I know, sorry I knocked you down." she said.

"Don't be, you were knocked down, I just didn't want you to get hurt." I said. She blushed again and I started up the ledge again and she followed me. We easily got up there and helped them corner Xemnas. Sora was making so many combo hits at one time I'm surprised he can still see what he's doing. _He's infuriated._

It seems he was killing Xemnas and no one was helping him. "Get down, get off the ledge, go! Go to Roxas! Go! Get down! I'll handle Sora, calm him down." I commanded. They listened and climbed down. _Wow, this leadership stuff is easier than I thought it would be._

"Sora! Sora, stop!" I said, trying to pull my best friend away from our enemy. It took a bit but I finally got him away from Xemnas, who I swore was dead now. Then Xemnas looks at us and sneers, "I'll be seeing _you_ again." Then he disappears and Sora glares at me. I sigh and release him and we go down to our friends to go check on Roxas.

We got to Roxas, and Namine immedietly asked me, "Is Xemnas dead?" I sighed and shook my head. Everyone was staring at me. "I swore he was when I pulled Sora away from him. I didn't know he was still alive. But he said he'd be seeing me again then he disappeared. Sorry I miscalculated." I explained. They all nodded in satisfaction. No one blamed me for his still being alive. Except maybe Sora. But we all know that won't last more than two minutes.

"So, how's Roxas?" I asked, getting everyone's attention back to the injured blond and away from me. "He's out cold but he should be all right once I heal him up nicely." says Master Aqua with a smile. I return her smile and nod and she puts her hands above Roxas's heart, if he has a heart, and her hands glow a bright pale shade of green and she sets them on his heart and he glows too.

After a few minutes her hands and Roxas stop glowing and she sits back against the wall. We all sit against the wall, waiting for Roxas to come to. When he finally does we all sigh in relief. He looks at all of us and smiles a goofy grin. A lot like Sora. After all, he is his Nobody. He straightens himself and smiles sheepishly at Namine. How funny is that, Sora is in love with Kairi, and Roxas uis in love with her Nobody.

She smiles back and even hugs him. Sora smiles sadly. I know that reminds him of his love for Kairi and how she's in danger of leaving us all. So I bring everyone's attention back to her for Sora's sake. "What do we do about Kairi?" I ask. They all look at me, then at Kairi's body, only a few feet from us. We all get up and go over to her body and Sora picks her ups half way into his arms and he looks at Namine once more. "Tell me how to save her." he says.

"Okay." Namine says sadly. Roxas looks at Sora sadly as well. Sora turns to Roxas. "Think about it. What if this was reversed, and you were me and Namine was Kairi. Would you do this for her?" he asks. Roxas sighs and nods, "Yeah, yeah I would." Roxas looks down and I have to fight from trying to rip Sora away from her and getting everyone through the portal. But as I said before, we can't leave her without the Crystal Heart, and only Kairi can wield it.

So I stayed where I was and waited for Namine to instruct Sora. "All you have to do is hold her very close to you and will her Darkness into you." says Namine, "It isn't hard, but you'll disappear when it's done." Sora sighs, "I hate to leave you all like this, but, I can't let Kairi fade to the Darkness. I won't allow that. I will never allow that." I nod, realizing, that again, Sora is sacrificing himself for the good of not just Kairi, but all of us too. So I can't stop him. Because I promise. I will find a way to bring him back. No matter what else happens, I will bring him back from the Darkness.

Sora holds Kairi very close to him and looks at Namine. "Like this?" he asks. Namine nods, trying to fight back tears. I look around, Master Aqua is already crying silently with her head down. Master Terra is looking away and Master Ventus is crying too, but he's watching Sora.

Xion is crying against Axel, who is holding her, but not crying himself, although he is coming very close to bursting into tears. Roxas is crying but he's watching Sora, just like Master Ventus is. Namine is crying as Sora closes his eyes, no doubt willing Kairi's darkness to leave her and enter him. Just as she as she had done for him, from what I heard from Namine.

Then as Sora wills Kairi's Darkness away, we all gasp, noticing that Sora is starting to literally fade before our eyes. Like he had when he struck himself with the Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts when I was being controlled by Ansem. Which by the way will never ever happen again. EVER.

Sora keeps disappearing before our eyes and everyone starts to cry. Everyone but me. For some reason, I can't cry. I want to cry for my friend who is giving his life up for Kairi's again, but I can't make the tears come. I guess I'm not very emotional. Sora opens his eyes, just as he's almost completely gone. He leans down and kisses Kairi's lips then looks up at me.

He's almost gone, and I still can't feel any tears coming. _Why can't I cry just this once? My best friend is dying for crying out loud! I wish I could cry out loud right now.._ Sora looks at me and smiles. he smiles the same way I had when we closed the door to Kingdom Hearts together, and I was left in the Darkness. Now I know what's going to happen next.

Sora looks at me with that smile. I look at him, ready for his final words to me.

"Take care of her."

Then Sora disappears completely.

"I will." I whisper, "Don't worry, I will."

I close my eyes. And then, just as those words left my lips, I started to cry.


End file.
